Harry Potter et le Duel des Volontés
by Cigale
Summary: 6ème année:les ASPICs commencent, Voldemort passe à l'action, Rogue doit faire des choix, et au milieu de tout ça, Harry Potter maudit sa destinée... Accrochez-vous, ça commence fort!
1. Le Commencement d'un Très Mauvais Jour

Annonce: le monde magique d'Harry Potter appartient à la déesse de Fantasy et de l'Extraordinaire, que nous pouvons vénérer et remercier de sa bonté. Je n'ai eu aucun profit avec cette fic, à part celui de très bons moments passés avec mon co-auteur (cf ci-dessous) et ceux que mes chers lecteurs me donneront en me laissant reviews ou feedbacks. C'est votre monde, ma chère Dame, nous nous amusons juste un peu dedans!

_Note de la Traductrice: une de mes fics préférées sur tout le web, une qui pourrait avoir été écrite par J.K.Rowling, tant au niveau du style, de la narration ou des idées! Elle n'est pas encore finie mais le sera certainement avant l'été (et la publication du 6ème livre). J'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir que moi à rebondir au gré des aventures d'Harry Potter. Je signale également que je n'ai jamais lu le 5ème livre en français (uniquement en anglais), donc il est possible que certains termes magiques aient échappé à mon attention et aient été traduits différemment que la version française. Merci de me le signaler si tel était le cas!_

Note de l'auteur: c'est une fic sur la sixième année d'Harry, qui couvrira toute la période de l'année. J'ai travaillé dessus comme une folle tout l'été. Ma muse a échappé à tout contrôle suite à une combinaison du film du Prisonnier d'Azkaban et d'un voyage à Londres. J'ai travaillé très fort pour conserver le caractère de chaque personnage et rester au plus proche des livres de Mme Rowling. J'espère que vous l'aimerez! Reviews/Feedbacks/Critiques constructives/Flames sont tous reçus avec des cris d'excitation et de délire.

Rendons à César ce qui appartient à César (alias rendons à JKR ce qui lui appartient): les crédits de cette fic, en plus de la Magnifique Mme Rowling, vont également à une autre personne tout aussi estimée qui m'a été d'une fabuleuse aide dans l'inspiration de cette histoire. En fait, je ne me compte que comme CO-auteur dans cette fic, du fait des nombreuses contributions de cette personne (plusieurs scènes capitales, ainsi que la relève sur le clavier de mes mains épuisées par tant de frappe!). Applaudissez, souhaitez-lui la bienvenue dans le monde des fanfics, c'est sa première, et pour moi aussi c'est la première fois que je publie une histoire avec tant d'assistance d'un membre de ma famille. Le résultat est ci-dessous :

**Harry Potter et le Duel des Volontés**

_(ATTENTION: titre soumis à changement selon la suite anglaise de cette fic. Il se peut en effet que le titre originel "Harry Potter and the Battle of Wills" fasse référence à toute autre chose ; c'est assez peu probable c'est vrai, mais vu les nombreux rebondissements que contient cette histoire, je me méfie!)._

Auteurs: Jocelyn et Maman

Dédicacé: à Maman (voir plus haut). J'adore écrire avec toi!

Traductrice: Cigale

Sommaire: Harry porte encore le deuil de son parrain alors que la guerre contre Voldemort commence enfin, amenant tragédies et défis pour tous ceux du côté du Bien. S'ils veulent gagner, les anciennes querelles doivent être mises de côté, de nouvelles alliances doivent être forgées, et Harry Potter doit trouver le courage d'affronter à la fois ces sorciers maléfiques, ses propres émotions et une destinée qu'il n'a jamais choisie.

Avertissements: pas de slash, pas de romance majeure autre que ce que les livres ont mentionné, violence (pas plus que les livres), possibles morts de personnages (hé, c'est la guerre!)

* * *

**Chapitre 1: Le Commencement d'un Très Mauvais Jour**

Une pluie fine et brumeuse tombait doucement sur les toits et les jardins de Little Whinging, parsemant tout d'infimes gouttelettes semblables à de délicats éclats de glace ; les lourds nuages qui s'amoncelaient juste au-dessus masquaient complètement le soleil, refroidissant l'air d'une façon inusuelle pour un mois de juillet. Même si l'on pouvait difficilement qualifier ce temps d'averse (c'était plus un brouillard humide qu'autre chose), les habitants de Privet Drive évitaient à tout prix de mettre le nez dehors, préférant rester devant leur télévision ou leur cuisinière.

De temps à autres, quelques véhicules passaient, en route vers un quelconque magasin ou de retour chez eux. On entrapercevait les voyageurs sauter de leur voiture, les bras chargés d'emplettes, et regagner rapidement leur domicile afin de rester le plus sec possible. Car même sous la brume la plus minime, l'effet visuel d'une personne trempée par la pluie était très mal vu à Little Whinging.

Tout le monde donc était à l'abri ; tous sauf le garçon assis sur l'arrière-terrasse de la maison du numéro Quatre, Privet Drive. Il était trempé, ses cheveux noirs collaient à son crâne et à son front, ne laissant dépasser que des lunettes en fer, et ses trop larges vêtements, normalement flottants, étaient plaqués sur sa maigre ossature. Complètement immobile sur les marches, ses yeux d'un vert brillant perdus dans le vide, il ne ressemblait à rien de plus qu'un ornement de jardin assez bizarre.

C'était l'heure du journal télévisé, Harry Potter le savait bien, mais il n'avait pas pris la peine de rentrer à l'intérieur pour les écouter. Et cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas parce que sa tante et son oncle le lui avaient interdit. En fait, les Dursley avaient été presque tolérants envers Harry depuis son retour de sa cinquième année à Poudlard, une semaine auparavant. Au lieu d'aboyer "Toi! Viens là et fais ça et ci," l'oncle Vernon articulait désormais "Voilà des tâches pour toi. Vois à ce qu'elles soient finies avant le dîner." Et Harry était ensuite laissé tranquille.

À n'en pas douter, ce changement radical de comportement n'avait pour seule raison d'être que le comité d'accueil dont les Dursley avaient bénéficié à la gare de King's Cross : une rencontre relativement intime avec Maugrey Fol-Oeil étant suffisante pour effrayer même un sorcier classique, Oncle Vernon, à juste titre, s'était trouvé quelque peu intimidé. La plus grande peur des Dursley était désormais une vision horrible où un ou plusieurs de ces personnages bizarrement vêtus, menaçants et dangereux, viendraient directement à Privet Drive détruire leur existence chérie 'normale', ce qui se produirait si leur neveu émettait une seule plainte par rapport à son traitement.

Mais, au final, les Dursley n'avaient que peu de raison d'être inquiets ; depuis qu'il était revenu à Privet Drive, Harry Potter avait à peine prononcé un mot.

Après une longue séance d'apprentissage avec Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley avait finalement assimilé les bases nécessaires pour composer un numéro de téléphone, et soit lui soit Hermione (parfois les deux) écrivait ou téléphonait à Harry quotidiennement. Toutefois, Harry préférait les courriers par hibou ; tout ce qu'il avait à faire était d'écrire que non, rien de nouveau n'était arrivé, et que oui, il restait bien chez les Dursley, non, ils ne le maltraitaient pas, oui, il avait hâte d'avoir ses résultats de B.U.S.E, non, il n'avait vraiment pas besoin qu'ils l'appellent ou lui écrivent chaque jour.

Mais ça ne les empêchait pas de continuer.

Lorsque c'était au tour de Ron d'appeler, Harry arrivait habituellement à s'en sortir sans trop parler ; il laissait juste Ron lui raconter son été au Terrier, ses entraînements de Quidditch avec Ginny et ses autres frères s'ils étaient là, le coup de main qu'il donnait aux jumeaux dans leur magasin, et les préparatifs pour une possible alerte où il faudrait se rapatrier au Quartier Général de l'Ordre au plus vite. Harry avait seulement à faire les bruits appropriés entre chaque phrase et donner des réponses monosyllabiques pour convaincre Ron qu'il allait bien.

Hermione, d'un autre côté, n'était pas si facile à duper, et titillait Harry sans fin sur son moral. Apparemment, durant les dernières semaines de l'année scolaire, elle semblait avoir mieux compris la façon dont il réagissait aux questions qui le mettaient mal à l'aise, et évitait donc de mentionner directement ce dont elle voulait parler. Mais bien qu'elle fût très douée pour détecter les subtilités chez les autres, il n'en allait pas de même pour sa capacité à les utiliser. Et Harry savait douloureusement que le point principal dont elle voulait s'entretenir avec lui était précisément le point principal dont il voulait le moins parler.

Sirius Black, le parrain d'Harry, était décédé dans le Département des Mystères du Ministère de la Magie depuis à peine trois semaines maintenant, passant au travers d'un voile menant... et bien... nulle part. Pire encore, sa mort avait été causée par le départ précipité d'Harry au Ministère, droit vers le piège orchestré par Voldemort et ses minions. Harry était parti là-bas pensant sauver Sirius, et au final, il avait causé la mort de son parrain.

Non, il ne voulait pas en parler à Hermione ou à d'autres personnes. Alors il passait chaque minute à essayer de s'occuper, peu importe que ce soit les corvées des Dursley ou les devoirs de vacances.

Le deuxième lundi des vacances d'été, Harry avait fini toutes ses tâches à une heure de l'après-midi, et passa le reste de la journée à revoir sa dissertation pour l'A.S.P.I.C de Potions. Le vendredi précédent, les résultats des B.U.S.E étaient tombés : Harry en récoltait sept, et était ainsi accepté dans les filières qui lui seraient nécessaires pour devenir un Auror, même la classe de Potions. Il avait obtenu une bien meilleure note dans ce dernier sujet que celle à laquelle il s'attendait, bénéficiant d'un "O" en théorie et d'un "E" en pratique, et par miracle (avec peut-être un peu d'insistance de la part du professeur McGonagall ou du professeur Dumbledore), il était admis à l'A.S.P.I.C de Potions.

Il aurait dû être heureux, ou du moins un peu fier, d'avoir réussi à accéder à la classe de Rogue. Mais il ne l'était pas. Il aurait dû être excité, ou du moins un peu encouragé, d'avoir encore une chance de pouvoir devenir un Auror. Mais il ne l'était pas. Dans un sens un peu particulier, depuis qu'il était retourné à Privet Drive, Harry accomplissait ce qu'il avait dit souhaiter au professeur Dumbledore la nuit où Sirius était mort: il ne ressentait plus rien. Plus rien du tout.

Même lorsque, la veille, _La Gazette du Sorcier_ avait mentionné les efforts désespérés du Ministre Fudge pour recruter plus d'Aurors afin de garder la prison d'Azkaban, maintenant que les Détraqueurs l'avaient abandonnée, il n'avait rien ressenti. Pas de peur, pas de colère, pas même de cynisme devant les maigres tentatives de Fudge pour expliquer les évènements de l'année précédente (en particulier son absence de prise en compte des avertissements incessants d'Harry et du professeur Dumbledore concernant le retour de Voldemort).

Tout ce qu'il subsistait à l'intérieur d'Harry était une apathie silence, presque mélancolique. Mais ce vide grisâtre (un peu comme la pluie brumeuse qui continuait à le mouiller) était toujours mieux que l'agonie de la douleur et de la rage qui lui avait brûlé les entrailles les premiers jours se levant sur cet horrible nouveau monde, ce Monde Sans Sirius.

Après avoir finalement décrété qu'il ne pourrait pas plus perfectionner son devoir de Potions, Harry était sorti à l'extérieur. Peut-être qu'il pourrait l'envoyer à Hermione pour qu'elle le corrige; son esprit serait peut-être apaisé -ou inquiété- qu'il soit plus en avance qu'elle sur les devoirs de vacances.

Il s'était d'abord installé sur les marches de devant, jusqu'à ce que Tante Pétunia ne vienne lui dire "Si tu comptes juste rester assis toute la journée, fais-le plutôt dans l'arrière-cour, comme ça les voisins n'auront pas à te voir."

Ainsi, Harry avait passé tout son après-midi, de trois heures à sept heures du soir, assis sous la pluie, silencieux et immobile, tentant (et échouant) de ne pas penser à Sirius.

A l'appel de Tante Pétunia pour le dîner, il se leva et rentra, recevant une exclamation scandalisée de "Tu es trempé! Monte et mets des habits secs avant que tu ruines le tapis ou que tu tombes malade! A quoi diable pensais-tu!"

Harry obéit et traîna les pieds jusqu'à sa chambre, où il mit un jean sec et un des pulls de Mme Weasley (il avait un peu froid, il devait bien l'admettre) puis redescendit aider à mettre la table. Il fit tout cela dans son habituel silence.

Peu après le début du repas, l'oncle Vernon scruta Harry qui ne faisait pas plus que picorer son rôti de boeuf, et fit remarquer, "Est-ce que c'est une nouvelle mode dans ta bande d'avoir l'air squelettique, ou alors tu as perdu ton goût pour la nourriture des êtres normaux?"

Harry cligna des yeux et leva son regard, étonné que son oncle ait réellement noté son manque d'appétit, puis il haussa les épaules et mit une fourchette pleine de viande dans sa bouche. Tante Pétunia se raidit, "Jeune homme, ne crois pas un instant que les menaces des gens de ton espèce peuvent te permettre d'agir d'une façon aussi impertinente."

Harry avala sa bouchée, garda les yeux fixés sur son assiette et murmura "Désolé." Sa tante, oncle et cousin le regardèrent bizarrement, mais il n'était pas surpris. Même à ses propres oreilles, sa voix paraissait étrange et bizarre; il ne l'utilisait que si peu désormais. C'était juste... ça n'en valait pas l'effort.

Oncle Vernon s'éclaircit la gorge. "Je voulais avoir une conversation avec toi," dit-il sévèrement. Harry eut une brève envie de grogner. "Ta tante et moi avons décidé que peu importe l'état misérable où tu es actuellement, nous n'avons pas l'intention de te laisser continuer cette semaine-ci comme la précédente." Harry fronça les sourcils à l'intention de son assiette mais ne dit rien. Il pensait que les Dursley auraient été enchantés de son silence. Oncle Vernon continua, "Je me fiche de ce que tu rumines sans cesse, ce n'est pas une excuse pour nous manquer de respect. Tes manières ont intérêt à revenir au galop, et peu importe toutes les menaces que ces -gens- peuvent nous faire, tu n'auras jamais le privilège de faire tes tours sous ce toit. Compris?"

Harry soupira, se forçant à lever les yeux. "Oui, Oncle Vernon." Il maintint leur regard jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient l'air satisfaits, puis il se raffaissa et continua de manger sans grande volonté.

Dudley fit une grimace à Harry. "Qu'est-ce qui te ronge, d'ailleurs? C'est les vacances d'été, et à te voir, on dirait que quelqu'un est mort!"

Le morceau de rôti qu'Harry mâchait prit un goût de cendres. Il se passa plusieurs minutes avant qu'il ne puisse avaler, mais une fois fait, il lança un regard glacial à son cousin. "C'est le cas. Je peux être excusé de table?" Sans attendre la réponse de Tante Pétunia, il prit son assiette et la porta dans la cuisine.

* * *

Harry était recroquevillé sur le parquet de sa chambre, à côté de son lit, et tenait dans ses mains le Miroir à Double Sens de Sirius. Il l'avait brisé à Poudlard lorsqu'il avait refusé de fonctionner, mais Harry l'avait réparé avec sa baguette juste avant son arrivée à Privet Drive. Et chaque nuit depuis, il regardait la réflexion que renvoyait le miroir et appelait Sirius. 

"Sirius Black."

Silence. Un battement de coeur. Puis un autre.

Rien.

Harry aurait dû se mettre en colère comme il l'avait été à Poudlard. Il aurait dû être déçu, ou triste, tout du moins son coeur aurait dû battre un peu plus vite dans l'attente d'une réponse. Mais rien de tout cela n'avait eu lieu. Le miroir montrait uniquement son visage, un peu émacié du fait de la perte de poids rapide, et assez pâle, excepté le vert de ses yeux. Ils avaient l'air vide et désespéré, ce qui prenait sens considérant que c'était exactement ce que ressentait Harry.

La prophétie, que Voldemort avait cherché - et échoué, mais au prix de la vie de Sirius - à obtenir en attirant Harry au Ministère, prédisait que seul Harry aurait le pouvoir de vaincre le Mage Noir. Et que l'un d'entre eux doive mourir de la main de l'autre. Harry devait donc soit être assassiné par Voldemort... ou être celui qui le tuerait. Et il ne parvenait même pas à rassembler l'énergie suffisante pour s'en soucier.

Il entendit la sonnerie du téléphone retentir. C'était sans doute Ron; il appelait généralement après le dîner. Harry n'avait pas la force de se lever et de vérifier, mais un moment plus tard il y eut un grattement sur sa porte. "Téléphone."

"J'arrive," répondit Harry, et il descendit le prendre à la cuisine.

"Harry? Comment vas-tu, pote?"

"Bien, Ron. Toi?"

"Je suis au Quartier Général. Hermione est là aussi - avec ses parents! Tout le monde est vraiment inquiet que l'Ordr-je veux dire, que les familles des Aurors soient les premières cibles de Tu-Sais-Qui, alors ils essaient tous de se cacher."

"Ta famille est là-bas aussi alors?" demanda Harry, un petit chuchotement d'espoir résonnait à ces nouvelles.

"Oui, sauf Percy, mais il est dans un lieu sûr. Il a envoyé une lettre à Maman pour lui dire qu'il ne craignait rien en dehors de son travail."

"Oh."

"Je sais pas vraiment si c'est bien ou pas," continua Ron. "Je veux dire, il a interpellé Papa au Ministère vendredi dernier pour s'assurer que toute la famille avait bien quitté le Terrier. J'imagine que c'est déjà bien, mais avec le début de la guerre et tout, nous n'avons pas pu avoir plus de nouvelles de lui."

Harry émit un bruit neutre. Récemment, il le faisait souvent au lieu de parler. Hermione et Remus Lupin le pressaient sans cesse de s'exprimer plus, mais Ron s'en contentait habituellement.

Ce fut le cas, et Ron continua,"d'un autre côté, lui et Maman n'ont pas arrêté de jouer au tennis depuis Noël dernier avec ce fichu pull, et il ne l'a pas renvoyé la dernière fois. Peut-être que c'est juste un oubli ou alors il a trop de choses à faire et l'a laissé dans son appartement, mais bon... on ne sait jamais, j'imagine."

"Mm-hmm," fit Harry. Cette fois par contre, Ron semblait attendre une réponse plus élaborée. "Euh... comment va ta maman?"

Ron soupira lourdement dans le combiné. "Elle est en panique. Elle a écrit à Percy au Ministère, le suppliant de venir se cacher avec nous, mais il a réécrit que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Au moins, il renvoie des réponses maintenant, c'est toujours ça de gagné."

"Ah."

"Euh... écoute-moi, Harry, tu sais, Hermione dit qu'elle pense que-quoi?" Harry distingua une autre voix en fond. Non plusieurs voix. Parlant toutes à la fois. Puis la voix de Ron revint, un peu plus empressée. "Harry, l'Ord-tout le monde est de retour, et Remus veut te parler tout de suite."

Il y eut un bruissement à l'autre bout de la ligne, puis la voix anxieuse de Lupin parvint. "Harry?"

"Je suis là," dit-il, pressentant que, quelle que soit la nouvelle, elle ne serait pas à son goût.

"Harry, Voldemort vient juste d'attaquer Azkaban, il essaie de libérer ses Mangemorts. Professeur Dumbledore est parti là-bas, mais il m'a dit de te prévenir d'être prêt: ça a commencé."

"Je comprends," fit Harry ; ses émotions qu'il pensait disparues revenaient de plein fouet, la sensation d'alerte au tout premier plan.

"Il veut que tu restes à l'intérieur de la maison, et que ton oncle et ta tante fassent de même. Nous allons augmenter la garde autour de chez toi, mais tu es le plus en sécurité à l'intérieur des champs de protection."

"D'accord-" Harry se tourna automatiquement vers le salon où devaient se trouver les Dursley, mais s'arrêta net. Dudley était sur le pas-de-porte, et Tante Pétunia tentait de lui faire mettre ses gants. "Oh non, Dudley est sur le point de partir."

"Ton cousin? Harry, retiens-le, il court un grave danger!"

"Ne raccroche pas, j'aurai sans doute besoin de ton aide," demanda sérieusement Harry. "Je doute qu'ils me croient sur parole."

"J'attendrai. Dépêche-toi!"

Harry posa le téléphone et courut dans l'entrée. "Dudley! Tante Pétunia, attendez!" Sa tante et son cousin hésitèrent sur le pas-de-porte. "Vous ne pouvez pas sortir!"

Dudley croisa ses bras. "Et depuis quand tu me dis ce que je dois faire, Potter!"

"Non, ce n'est pas ça," dit Harry désespérément, entendant son oncle approcher pour voir ce qui passait. "Tante Pétunia, quelque chose est arrivé."

"Quelle histoire diabolique as-tu encore inventée, gamin?" demanda Oncle Vernon, se postant derrière lui.

Harry se débattit pour s'expliquer au mieux, mais maintint son regard sur Tante Pétunia. Elle, au moins, pourrait comprendre de quoi il parlait, même si cela ne lui plaisait pas. "Voldemort est en train d'attaquer la prison des sorciers. Tous les Détraqueurs sont partis, et il n'y a pas assez de gardes pour empêcher les partisans de Voldemort de le rejoindre. Il est en train de tous les libérer."

À son soulagement, Tante Pétunia pâlit et attrapa Dudley par les épaules. "Tu veux dire... qu'il va ensuite venir... ici?"

Harry acquiesça. "Professeur Dumbledore le pense."

"De quoi vous parlez?" gémit Dudley. "Je vais être en retard!"

"Non, mon ange, tu ne peux pas y aller. Je suis vraiment désolée." Elle resserra l'étreinte autour de son fils.

"Quoi! Tu l'écoutes lui!" rugit Dudley.

"Dudley a raison, Pétunia, depuis quand ce petit morveux insolent peut nous dicter ce que nous devons faire-"

"-As-tu oublié ce qui s'est passé l'été dernier!" jeta soudainement Tante Pétunia à son mari. Harry ne savait pas qui des trois était le plus surpris: Oncle Vernon, Dudley ou lui-même. Ils avaient tous sursauté à la remarque cinglante de sa tante. Elle se retourna vers Harry: "Comment sais-tu que nous sommes en sécurité ici?"

"Des boucliers," expliqua Harry. "Des champs de protection magiques. Tout autour de la maison. Et le charme - tu sais lequel," dit-il prudemment. Tante Pétunia acquiesça gravement. "Tant que nous restons à l'intérieur, les alliés de Voldemort ne peuvent pas nous atteindre."

"Et ces Détrac-choses, de l'année dernière? Ils ne peuvent pas rentrer non plus?" demanda l'oncle Vernon.

"Je... Je ne crois pas," répondit lentement Harry. Les boucliers et les charmes _seraient-ils_ suffisants pour repousser les Détraqueurs?

"Tu ne _crois pas_!" tonna Oncle Vernon, en même temps que Dudley s'écria, "Il divague! Je vais chez Gordon comme prévu!"

"Non!" cria Tante Pétunia d'une voix perçante, et elle attrapa Dudley alors qu'il ouvrait la porte. "Duddlinou, attends, c'est dangereux! Pourquoi n'appellerions-nous pas Gordon pour qu'il passe la nuit ici?"

Oncle Vernon était encore à demander des explications quand un _CRAC_ résonnant signala le Transplanage d'un sorcier non loin de là. Dudley et la tante Pétunia s'immobilisèrent sur le palier. Harry avait sorti sa baguette magique en un instant. "Qu'est-ce que c'était?" siffla Oncle Vernon.

"Je sais pas," murmura Harry. "Un sorcier est dans le coin."

"Un des serviteurs de ton Lord Voldenuit?"

"Chut!" fit Harry. Tante Pétunia et Dudley ne bougeait pas d'un souffle sur la terrasse.

_CRAC! CRAC! CRAC! CRAC! CRAC!_

"Je n'aime pas ça," grogna Oncle Vernon, mais sa voix tremblait.

"Nous sommes deux comme ça," répondit Harry ; son propre coeur faisait des sauts périlleux dans sa poitrine.

Tout le long de la rue, les fenêtres et les portes s'ouvraient laissant place à des têtes intriguées. "Qu'est-ce que c'est tout ce bruit!" cria un des voisins.

"Je-aah-" l'esprit d'Harry s'emballait pour trouver une réponse adéquate.

"Des voleurs de banque!" s'exclama tout à coup Oncle Vernon, agitant ses bras bien en vue des voisins. "Des voleurs de banque sont poursuivis par la police et se dirigent vers notre quartier! L'information vient juste d'être diffusée! Barricadez-vous à l'intérieur!"

Dans un concert de cris effrayés et de jurons, les habitants s'exécutèrent et claquèrent rapidement leur porte. "Dudley, Tante Pétunia, rentrez à l'intérieur," dit nerveusement Harry. "Nous ne sommes pas en sécu-"

_"Avada Kedavra!"_

Le temps sembla ralentir. Un éclair de lumière verte avait jailli d'une haie un peu plus bas dans la rue, et fonçait droit sur eux. Harry cria "Attention!" alors que Dudley et Tante Pétunia hurlèrent simultanément et que l'oncle Vernon tenta de les rejoindre, se souciant peu de renverser son neveu au passage. Harry se concentra et cria_ "Protego!",_ même s'il savait bien que jamais ce bouclier ne bloquerait un Sort Impardonnable.

La lumière verte mortelle vola à travers la rue, passa au-dessus de la palissade du jardin, mais ne put y pénétrer. Une barrière invisible semblait avoir dissipé le danger.

"À l'intérieur! Vite!" s'écria Harry. Il sauta les marches, prit son cousin et sa tante à bras-le-corps et les poussa vers la maison... avant qu'un concert de cris à travers la rue ne le fasse se retourner rapidement, sa baguette bien en main. Une douzaine de sorciers vêtus de capes noires, leurs visages masqués par des cagoules, surgissait de toutes directions et se précipitait vers eux.

_À Suivre..._**

* * *

**

Prochain Épisode: Les protections dans lesquelles Dumbledore a tant confiance sont mises à l'épreuve dans le **Chapitre Deux: "Danger à Privet Drive"**.

N'oubliez pas de me laisser un petit review!

Dernière note de la Traductrice: moi aussi je veux bien un petit review ;).Je vous mets le second chapitre le plus vite possible, mais vu la longueur des chapitres, j'irai sans doute un peu moins vite que "Plus Jamais Seul, Plus Jamais". Mais vous ne le regretterez pas l'attente, je vous promets! A plus.


	2. Danger à Privet Drive

**Chapitre Deux: Danger à Privet Drive**

Oncle Vernon se précipita vers sa femme et son fils, et les poussa avec le plus de ménagement possible à l'intérieur de la maison. Harry, quant à lui, se prépara à un échange acharné de sortilèges. Si les protections ne résistaient pas, il savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps face à tant de Mangemorts. _"Impedimenta!"_ Son propre maléfice d'Entrave jaillit de sa baguette et fila vers la rue, touchant un des sorciers encagoulés. _"Stupefix!"_ Un autre tomba. "Oncle Vernon! Le professeur Lupin est au téléphone! Dis-lui ce qu'il se passe! Il ira chercher des renforts!" cria-t-il par-dessus son épaule, en espérant de toute son âme que Remus n'aurait pas encore raccroché, et qu'Oncle Vernon ne serait pas trop paniqué ou têtu pour demander de l'aide. La porte claqua derrière lui, et il jeta un prompt _"Expelliarmus!"_. Les Mangemorts s'écartèrent du sort. _"Stupefix!"_

Cette fois, le sort atteint son but, et un autre sorcier fut paralysé, mais le reste d'entre eux continuaient à s'approcher, et d'autres craquements parvenaient du fond de la rue. Harry vit de plus en plus de robes noires s'élancer vers lui ; elles jetaient toutes des sorts destinés à mettre les protections autour de sa maison hors d'état. _Je vais mourir..._

Avec un cri collectif, les Mangemorts atteignirent l'entrée de la maison, mais ils furent soudainement immobilisés, et Harry crut entendre un crissement, un peu comme du caoutchouc que l'on étirerait. Les sorciers grognèrent et s'agitèrent, puis il y eut un brillant éclat de lumière, et les attaquants se retrouvèrent projetés loin de là. Certains même se retrouvèrent propulsés dans les jardins de maisons voisines. Harry eut un bref soupir de soulagement. Ils ne pourraient pas l'atteindre. Les champs avaient tenu bon.

Tout à coup, un autre _CRAC_ retentit et un sorcier apparut, mais cette fois-ci à l'intérieur du jardin. Harry eut un cri d'alarme et entendit Tante Pétunia hurler depuis la fenêtre.

"Non," lui cria-t-il, "ferme la fenêtre! _Stupef-"_

"Non! Harry!" La voix lui semblait familière.

Harry s'immobilisa, son coeur battait à toute allure. "Remus?" tenta-t-il, lorsqu'il reconnut finalement le visage de l'homme.

Remus Lupin monta les marches prestement, ignorant les sorts et maléfices envoyés dans leur direction. La force invisible entourant le numéro Quatre, Privet Drive, les protégerait pour l'instant. "Harry, Dieu merci, tu vas bien. " Il lui tendit une boîte qu'il avait sorti rapidement de sa robe. "De la poudre de Cheminette. Les Aurors ont barricadé toutes les cheminées, et seuls les habitants de cette maison pourront passer à travers les sécurités. Si les champs de protection ne tiennent pas, transfère ton oncle, ta tante et ton cousin dans le bureau de Dumbledore, et reste là-bas toi aussi. Vous serez temporairement en sûreté. Tiens bon, les secours arrivent."

D'autres craquements se firent entendre dans la rue, et les Mangemorts durent détourner leur attention de la maison d'Harry pour se concentrer sur les Aurors, vêtus de robes colorées, et les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix qui surgissaient de partout. En quelques secondes, Privet Drive ne fut plus que cris et hurlements, sorciers combattants, et éclairs de lumière vive.

Derrière Harry, la porte s'ouvrit et Oncle Vernon en sortit, son regard se posant sur Harry, puis sur Remus et enfin sur le chaos de la rue. Tante Pétunia et Dudley se tenaient sur le palier, les yeux écarquillés. Oncle Vernon reporta son visage colérique sur Harry. "Tu... tu..."

Le coeur d'Harry gela un moment, et il laissa tomber sa tête. Mais Remus mit une main sur son épaule et s'avança. "Je suis très heureux de voir votre famille en parfaite santé, Mr Dursley. Tant que vous restez sur votre propriété, nous pensons que vous ne risquez rien." Il indiqua par un signe de tête les sorciers qui continuaient à lancer des sorts. Ils utilisaient maintenant les haies comme refuges, et les voitures qui les abritaient parfois de dangereux Maléfices étaient en feu. "Je suis vraiment désolé de... tout cela. Nous espérions que nous n'en viendrions jamais jusque-là, et croyez-moi, Harry n'a jamais souhaité non plus un tel désastre."

Harry osa jeter un coup d'oeil à son oncle, et il fut surpris de voir passer sur le visage de l'adulte une étincelle de ce qui pourrait ressembler à de la sympathie. "Ils sont tous après toi alors?" Harry acquiesça. "Pourquoi?"

"C'est une longue histoire," répondit Remus, sa main toujours posée sur l'épaule d'Harry.

Derrière eux, deux autres Aurors jaillirent dans le jardin. "Lupin! Laisse les plaisanteries de côté ; nous avons besoin de toi! Potter, fais-les rentrer à l'intérieur!" rugit Maugrey Fol-Oeil, puis il se retourna et lança quelques sorts, profitant de la relative sécurité qu'offraient les champs de protection.

"J'arrive Maugrey! Vas-y Harry. Mr Dursley, restez avec votre famille dans votre maison. Je dois... m'occuper de tout cela." Lupin serra brièvement l'épaule d'Harry en signe d'encouragement, et il s'élança vers l'extrémité du jardin où plusieurs Aurors suivaient l'exemple de Maugrey et prenaient refuge derrière le bouclier invisible.

"Remus!" appela soudainement Harry. Le dernier Maraudeur s'arrêta et se retourna. Harry avala difficilement sa salive, et dit d'une voix qu'il aurait aimée plus forte, "Fais attention." Remus sourit et lui envoya un bref clin d'oeil, avant de courir rejoindre Tonks dans le jardin.

"Allez, viens ici," dit Oncle Vernon depuis le pas-de-porte. Harry était un peu amer, car il savait bien que s'il joignait la bataille, il constituerait plus un handicap qu'autre chose ; les Aurors tiendraient trop à le protéger. Se détournant lentement, il regagna la maison de la soeur de sa mère, et ferma la porte derrière lui.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe," demanda Tante Pétunia quand Harry s'approcha silencieusement de la fenêtre du salon. "Qu'est-ce que font toutes ces... toutes ces personnes ici?"

"Elles sont là sur les ordres de Voldemort," répondit Harry. Il faisait tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts. Même s'il ne pouvait rien faire, il se sentait mieux avec elle dans les mains. "Ceux en rouge sont les Aurors. Ils sont là pour empêcher les plans de Voldemort de réussir."

"Et qu'est-ce que ce Lord Voldimo te veut?" demanda Dudley en s'approchant de la fenêtre pour contempler la bataille.

Tante Pétunia lança à Harry un regard précautionneux, et répondit elle-même, "C'est une longue histoire, mon chéri." Elle tenait fermement la main d'Oncle Vernon dans la sienne. Avait-elle entendu parler de la première guerre avant que Dumbledore n'envoie Harry chez elle? Harry se rendit compte qu'il n'en savait absolument rien. La Beuglante de l'été dernier suggérait qu'elle savait peut-être plus à propos de la seconde guerre qu'elle n'en disait. Se retournant vers la fenêtre, il vit que la plupart des Aurors étaient derrière le bouclier maintenant. Tonks et Remus traînaient un corps immobile vers un endroit plus sûr. C'était Kingsley Shacklebolt. Ils s'agitèrent auprès de l'homme tombé un moment, puis se redressèrent lentement, leurs visages sinistres confirmant l'angoisse d'Harry, et il gémit, laissant tomber sa tête entre ses mains.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?" demanda Tante Pétunia, se plaçant rapidement près de Dudley pour regarder.

"Cet homme," dit Dudley, montrant Kingsley, "il est mort?"

"Oui," répondit faiblement Harry. Tante Pétunia eut un cri étranglé, et resserra Dudley contre elle.

Oncle Vernon les rejoignit. "Combien de temps tout ça va-t-il durer?". Sa voix était un peu assourdie par tout le vacarme de l'extérieur.

"Je ne sais pas," murmura Harry. _'Kingsley... Je suis désolé. Je suis tellement désolé! Ce n'est pas juste!'_ Combien encore de personnes devraient-elles laisser leur vie en essayant de le protéger?

"Que ferons-nous si ces hommes en noir pénètrent dans le jardin?" demanda Tante Pétunia, sa voix glacée par la peur.

Harry se tourna vers les Dursley et leur montra la boîte que Remus lui avait donnée. "La poudre de Cheminette. Vous vous rappelez comment les Weasley sont venus par la cheminée, il y a deux ans? Si quelque chose arrive, nous nous enfuirons par là."

"Et où est-ce que la... cheminée nous emmènera?" demanda Dudley, regardant la boîte avec circonspection.

"Poudlard, mon école. C'est l'endroit le plus sûr de tout le monde de la Sorcellerie."

"Quoi?!" tonna Oncle Vernon. "Ils nous envoient nous cacher dans le _repaire_ de _ta _bande?"

"Tu préférerais plutôt tenter ta chance avec _cette _bande-là?" cingla Harry en retour, pointant la bataille qui faisait rage dehors. Oncle Vernon avala sa salive, et Tante Pétunia avait l'air au bord des larmes. Harry inspira profondément. "D'accord, je m'excuse," dit-il brièvement. "Remus avait raison ; je n'ai jamais rien voulu de tout ça. Vous n'avez aucune idée de tout ce qui s'est passé ces dernières années. Je voudrais que tout s'arrête, mais ça n'arrivera pas, et vous autres ne pouvez plus garder la tête sous le sable. Pas après cette bataille."

"Mais nous n'avons rien à voir avec tout ça!" cria Oncle Vernon, les mains de chaque côté de sa tête, comme pour empêcher ce que dirait Harry de l'atteindre.

Un éclat de rire sans joie vint rompre le silence, un rire si amer qu'Harry eut du mal à l'identifier comme le sien, c'était un son étrange à ses propres oreilles. "Croyez-moi," dit-il, se détournant des Dursley stupéfaits pour regarder à nouveau la bataille. "Ils ne s'en soucient pas. Pas du tout."

"Si..." tenta Tante Pétunia. "S'ils passent la barrière... et viennent après toi... qu'est-ce qui nous arrivera?"

Harry garda les yeux sur la rue pendant encore quelques moments. Les Aurors étaient maintenant tous derrière le bouclier et envoyaient des sorts sans relâche, alors que les serviteurs de Voldemort renouvelaient leurs efforts pour faire tomber les champs de protection. Dumbledore avait dit que rien ne pourrait blesser Harry tant qu'il serait protégé par le sang de sa mère, mais... il se tourna et affronta les Dursley dans les yeux. Il prit une grande inspiration et articula difficilement : "il y a deux ans, quand j'ai vu Voldemort revenir parmi les Vivants, il y avait un autre étudiant avec moi. Cédric," ajouta-t-il en regardant Dudley. "Il n'aurait pas dû être là ; c'était un accident. Quand Voldemort a vu Cédric, il a ordonné à son serviteur de 'tuer l'autre'. Et il l'a fait", continua-t-il en jetant les mots plus furieusement qu'avant. "Cédric avait encore moins à voir dans cette histoire que vous. Il s'était juste trouvé là. Au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment."

"Alors," dit Oncle Vernon, "pour ton Lord Voldenuit, nous sommes..."

"Les 'autres'," finit amèrement Harry. Il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de leur cacher la vérité. C'est ce que Dumbledore avait voulu faire pour Harry, il n'avait exposé que les aspects les moins effrayants de ses secrets, et, pensa-t-il douloureusement, le décès de Sirius en avait résulté.

"Maman..." dit Dudley, "j'ai faim."

Si Harry n'avait pas été aussi tendu, il aurait pu en rire. Tante Pétunia répondit, "et bien, nous ne savons pas combien de temps nous serons coincés ici. Va à la cuisine te faire un sandwich. Vernon, pourquoi n'irais-tu pas aussi? Je resterai là."

Oncle Vernon et Dudley sortirent de la pièce, et Tante Pétunia vint se placer près d'Harry devant la fenêtre. Privet Drive était en ruines. Il y avait de la fumée et du feu et des débris d'explosion partout ; Harry pouvait entrevoir plusieurs maisons brûler, mais sans parvenir à deviner si les habitants avaient pu s'enfuir. Les Moldus n'avaient aucun moyen de savoir ce qui se passait. Un tremblement le parcourut. Tante Pétunia lui demanda :

"Pourquoi Lord Voldemort a-t-il tué ma soeur? Était-elle une 'autre', elle aussi?"

La gorge d'Harry se resserra douloureusement. Il acquiesça. "Il était après moi. Elle ne voulait pas s'écarter, alors il..."

Tante Pétunia fit un drôle de bruit. Harry ne se retourna pas et continua à regarder la bataille. Après un moment, elle continua :

"Pourquoi? Pourquoi est-il tellement déterminé à te trouver?"

Harry ferma les yeux et laissa son front reposer sur la vitre de la fenêtre. La froideur du verre apaisa un peu sa cicatrice brûlante. "À cause de... certaines informations. Je suis le seul qui puisse l'arrêter."

Tante Pétunia eut un hoquet de surprise. "L'arrêter? Tu veux dire..."

"Oui," dit Harry, gardant les yeux fermés. Il n'en dit pas plus. Le silence de sa tante lui indiquait qu'il n'avait pas besoin de le faire.

Tout à coup, la vitre contre son front devint chaude, sa cicatrice brûla douloureusement, et les cris des Aurors à l'extérieur prirent un ton paniqué. Harry se rejeta en arrière et regarda au dehors. Il sentit son coeur s'arrêter un instant: une grande silhouette, toute de noir vêtue, traversait lentement la rue dévastée. Elle fit signe aux troupes décimées de Mangemorts de la rejoindre. Harry pouvait distinguer des yeux rouges étincelants, dirigés directement sur lui. "Oh non-"

Tante Pétunia poussa un petit cri lorsqu'il sauta sur ses pieds. "Qui-qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?!"

"Voldemort. C'est lui," répondit Harry ; sa voix tremblait. Remus et Tonks et Maugrey et les Aurors-Voldemort les tuerait tous pour atteindre Harry._ Dumbledore! Où était Dumbledore?!_

"Dudley! Vernon!" cria Tante Pétunia, et ils se précipitèrent dans le salon.

"C'est quoi, _ça_?!" gémit Dudley, se logeant dans les bras de sa mère quand il vit la créature aux yeux écarlates s'approchant de plus en plus du numéro Quatre, Privet Drive.

"C'est Voldemort," répondit Harry, sa baguette en main. Il hésitait sur ce qu'il devait faire: une partie de lui voulait s'enfuir au plus vite avec les Dursley à Poudlard. Une autre partie voulait se précipiter à travers la porte et rejoindre la bataille, et la dernière souhaitait, le suppliait même, de se réveiller. _'Faîtes que ce ne soit qu'un rêve...'_ Mais ce n'en était pas un, son coeur affolé et sa cicatrice douloureuse le prouvaient distinctement. Les Dursley s'accrochaient l'un à l'autre, pris de terreur, et Harry souhaita, un bref moment, avoir quelqu'un à qui se tenir lui aussi. Il se souvenait comment Mme Weasley l'avait serré sur son coeur, il se rappelait les accolades rapides et chaleureuses de son parrain, les embrassades d'Hermione quand elle était excitée par un évènement ; il se remémora Olivier Dubois et toute l'équipe qui le prenaient dans leurs bras après avoir gagné la Coupe de Quidditch ; -il se contenterait de n'importe qui. Juste une paire de bras aimants, juste à cette seconde, qui l'embrasserait et le soutiendrait, lui murmurerait que tout irait bien, même si cela ne devait pas être vrai... _Sirius! Sirius, pourquoi es-tu mort?! J'ai besoin de toi!_

"C'est lui qui est après toi?!" cria Oncle Vernon. "Ce... monstre?!"

"C'est Lord Voldemort," confirma Harry. Les Aurors commencèrent à s'écarter, et Remus se retourna, vit Harry à la fenêtre et se mit à crier frénétiquement. Sa voix était perdue parmi les cris et les explosions, mais Harry comprit ce qu'il voulait. "Je crois que c'est le moment d'y aller." Il se dirigea vers la cheminée.

"Mais tu as dit qu'ils ne pourraient pas venir jusqu'ici!" s'exclama Dudley, le suivant de près néanmoins.

"Je préfère ne pas prendre de risques," murmura Harry. _"Incendio!"_ La cheminée s'ouvrit et s'enflamma d'un coup.

Soudain, une lueur ocre traversa la maison entière, et on entendit une sorte d'implosion gigantesque. Harry sentit un picotement d'énergie le parcourir, comme un choc électrique sur toute sa peau. "Harry!" hurla Tante Pétunia.

Il repoussa Dudley et se précipita devant la fenêtre. Ce qu'il vit le fit presque s'étrangler. "Non!"

Les Aurors avaient été projetés comme des pantins dans toutes les directions. Les Mangemorts trop lents à s'écarter avaient eux aussi subi le même sort. Le jardin des Dursley s'incendiait, et leur voiture était en feu. Harry avait l'impression que la seule chose à encore tenir debout était la figure de Voldemort, juste devant l'entrée de la maison. Harry et les Dursley regardèrent, horrifiés, le Mage Noir s'avancer... et entrer dans le jardin.

"Comment a-t-il pu?!" cria Tante Pétunia alors que Voldemort avançait calmement, presque nonchalamment, sur l'herbe jaunie.

"Le sang," chuchota Harry. Les Dursley firent entendre de petits bruits confus, alors il se tourna vers Tante Pétunia et lança, "Il détient mon sang!". Elle se couvrit la bouche d'une main, comprenant ce que cela signifiait.

Oncle Vernon reposa la question: "qu'est-ce que tu veux di-"

"PARTEZ!" hurla Harry, les poussant vers la cheminée. "Nous devons partir!"

Il ouvrit la boîte de poudre mais s'arrêta soudain ; la cheminée n'était pas assez grande pour eux quatre! Encore une fois, Tante Pétunia le devança. "Dudley, vas-y d'abord! Vite! Harry, sors-le d'ici!"

"Je ne suis pas comme lui!" protesta Dudley. "Je ne sais pas comment voyager par la cheminée!"

Harry ne pensait pas qu'un Moldu pourrait activer la poudre de Cheminette, ce qui ne lui laissait qu'une seule solution. "Je reviens," promit-il à son oncle et sa tante, et traîna son cousin terrifié dans l'âtre. "Ne bouge pas, Dudley!". Il jeta une poignée de poudre et couvrit la bouche de son cousin pour l'empêcher de hurler. "Bureau du Professeur Dumbledore!". Ils furent emportés loin de Privet Drive.

* * *

Harry et Dudley roulèrent hors du feu dans le bureau maintenant si familier du Directeur de Poudlard, surprenant plusieurs portraits. Dudley gémit, mais Harry le coupa. "Reste ici et ne touche à rien! Je reviens tout de suite! Numéro Quatre, Privet Drive!"

* * *

Il arriva en trébuchant dans le salon juste à temps pour recevoir dans ses bras une Tante Pétunia horrifiée, projetée en avant par Oncle Vernon. "Prends ta tante! Maintenant!" 

"Non! Vernon, non!" hurla-t-elle.

"Allez!" cria Harry, et la tira vers la cheminée. Par la fenêtre, il nota que Voldemort avait atteint la porte. Jetant une autre poignée de poudre, il cria la destination, mais avant que les flammes vertes ne les transportent, il vit son oncle se tenir pétrifié. La porte de devant venait d'exploser.

* * *

Ils tombèrent dans le bureau de Dumbledore, et Tante Pétunia courut vers Dudley, sanglotant. "Sauve Vernon! Sauve Vernon!" 

"Je vais le faire! Tenez bon! Quatre, Privet Drive!" cria de nouveau Harry, et les flammes le ramenèrent.

* * *

Il atterrit au milieu d'une destruction totale. Le salon était sombre, éclairé uniquement par la lueur que projetaient les incendies à l'extérieur, l'air était alourdi de poussière et de fumées noires, et tous les meubles étaient renversés. Harry toussa et cria, "Oncle Vernon! ONCLE VERNON!" 

Silence. Rien, sinon le craquement des flammes et les cris au dehors. Harry vit de la lumière jaillissant maintenant en dedans des fenêtres: la maison des Dursley était en feu. _"ONCLE VERNON!"_

Il trébucha sur quelques débris, la fumée irritant sa gorge et le forçant à tousser, jusqu'à ce qu'il vit une masse allongée sur le sol de la cuisine. "Oncle Vernon!" Harry se précipita et tomba à genoux près de son oncle, le secouant. "Lève-toi! Nous devons y aller, viens! Tante Pétunia t'attend!"

Oncle Vernon ne répondit pas. Il reposait là, immobile, regardant le plafond avec une expression de terreur inscrite sur son visage. Harry le secoua encore, plus faiblement ; un sentiment gelé, glacé, commençait à parcourir tout son thorax, envahissait sa gorge. "Oncle Vernon?" murmura-t-il. Il essaya frénétiquement de chercher un pouls.

Rien. Rien du tout. Et le poignet dans la main d'Harry devenait de plus en plus froid.

Encore un 'autre'.

"Non... oh non. Oncle Vernon? Oncle Vernon... tu ne peux pas... qu'est-ce que je vais leur dire... non..." La respiration d'Harry s'accéléra, il ne respirait plus que par saccades. Qu'allait-il faire? La femme et le fils d'Oncle Vernon étaient à Poudlard, attendant qu'Harry le ramène en sécurité. Il était juste un Moldu, il n'avait rien à voir dans toute cette histoire! Il n'avait pas pu protéger sa famille de Voldemort, Harry devait... "Pardon!" gémit-il alors que le désespoir l'envahissait de l'intérieur. Oncle Vernon n'avait jamais embrassé Harry, ne lui avait jamais adressé une parole agréable de toute sa vie, mais maintenant... Harry s'affaissa et mit la tête sur la poitrine de son oncle, se berçant légèrement pour tenter de se rassurer. "Je suis désolé! J'ai essayé! Je suis si désolé!"

Il ne pouvait plus réfléchir. Tout ce dont il avait conscience était le corps de son oncle à côté de lui, ainsi qu'une culpabilité grandissante. Encore une personne, dont le seul crime avait été de s'interposer entre Harry et Lord Voldemort, était morte par sa faute.

"Mon pauvre garçon..." Une voix, presque identique à celle d'un serpent, siffla derrière lui.

Harry bondit sur ses pieds, tenant sa baguette en main. "Voldemort, tu le paieras! Il n'avait rien à voir avec ça! Pourquoi l'avoir tué?!"

Un horrible ricanement s'éleva au-dessus des voix à l'extérieur, et des flammes à l'intérieur. "Tu devrais le savoir maintenant, Harry Potter. J'_aime_ ça!"

Avec un rugissement de rage et de douleur, Harry visa la poitrine de Voldemort._ "AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

La lumière verte fila vers Voldemort et, par sa force, mit le Mage Noir à genoux. Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il l'avait fait. Il avait touché Voldemort avec le Sortilège de la Mort. _Et je voulais... je voulais vraiment le tuer... qu'est-ce que je suis?_

Il attendit que la silhouette voilée tombe finalement, mais elle ne le fit jamais. Le capuchon se releva, et des yeux rouges, brûlants et furieux, rencontrèrent les siens. Harry mit une main sur sa cicatrice battante. "Bien joué, Harry. Pour un premier essai, c'était impressionnant. Très impressionnant même." Voldemort leva sa baguette.

Harry se prépara. "C'est peut-être une question de pratique," répondit-il froidement. "Mais si nous envoyons encore une fois ce Sort, aucun de nous deux ne sera là pour voir le résultat."

Il aurait vraiment dû se taire. Les lèvres presque inexistantes de Voldemort se courbèrent en un sourire hideux. "Exactement, Har_ryyy_..." les mots s'étirèrent en un long sifflement qui changea soudain de ton, passant du grave à l'aigu sur un rythme étrange.

Harry le regarda, confus, avant d'être frappé par une sensation de vertige si puissante qu'il faillit tomber, et avec un sursaut de panique, il réalisa ce que Voldemort faisait. Il essaya de lancer un autre sort, de lever sa baguette, mais il ne pouvait pas. Avec un faible cri, il tenta de reculer et d'atteindre ce qui avait été la porte d'entrée, combattant de toutes ses forces ses membres instables et le son, si faible mais si fort, qui sifflait dans ses oreilles. Il devait rejoindre les Aurors... il pouvait entendre une nouvelle voix-_Dumbledore! Il fallait arriver jusqu'à Dumbledore!_

Cette mélodie tentait d'envoûter son attention... l'attirer hors de tout... lui faire oublier ce qu'il faisait... plus que trois mètres jusqu'à la porte... deux... un-il tenta le tout pour le tout et se jeta vers l'extérieur... deux bras glacés vêtus de noir se glissèrent autour de sa poitrine, l'empêchant de bouger et le tirant vers l'arrière. "N-non..."

Le visage de Voldemort était juste à côté du sien, sa respiration froide et sèche sur sa joue alors qu'il continuait d'entonner l'espèce d'incantation -peu importe ce que c'était réellement- dans l'oreille d'Harry. C'était comme si un brouillard épais tombait sur son esprit, l'empêchant de se concentrer sur ce qui l'entourait. Son corps ne put plus tenir, sa tête tomba en avant, et sa baguette glissa de ses doigts et tomba à terre. L'incantation allait le forcer à s'endormir - soudain elle s'arrêta. Mais la force d'Harry ne retourna pas ; il était à la merci de Voldemort, ne tenant debout que par la poigne que celui-ci exerçait. Il entendait le craquement des flammes dans la maison augmenter de volume, et les cris de la bataille dehors ; la voix de Dumbledore résonna au-dessus des autres, lançant un Sortilège de Patronus. Les Détraqueurs avaient dû venir alors.

Avec un autre ricanement, Voldemort se dirigea vers la porte, traînant Harry avec lui. Ses jambes semblaient avancer de leur propre chef, bien qu'elles trébuchaient souvent. Harry ne s'était jamais senti aussi désemparé -et inutile- de toute sa vie. Puis il fut poussé dans le jardin, la baguette de Voldemort sur sa gorge. L'air fut rempli des cris horrifiés des membres de l'Ordre.

"Et bien, Dumbledore," siffla Voldemort. "On n'est plus aussi fier maintenant, je me trompe?"

On n'entendit plus un bruit. Avec les plus grands efforts, Harry parvint à relever sa tête suffisamment pour observer les alentours. Sa vision était floue, mais il distinguait des corps éparpillés sur le sol, certains en noir, d'autres en rouge. Les Mangemorts couraient rejoindre les côtés de Voldemort, et les Aurors restants les regardaient faire, paniqués. Tous sauf Dumbledore ; ses yeux brûlaient d'une émotion qu'Harry pouvait seulement identifier comme une immense peine.

"Allez, Dumbledore. Pourquoi ne lances-tu pas de sort?" se moqua Voldemort. "Ma baguette n'est pas dirigée vers toi. Tu pourrais facilement me toucher avant que j'ai le temps de contre-attaquer. Bien sûr, j'aurais tué le garçon avant." L'expression de Dumbledore ne cilla pas, et Voldemort rit encore. "Toujours aussi incapable de sacrifier ton précieux Survivant. Tu pourrais me tuer maintenant, et tu le sais, mais pas avant que je ne le tue, lui."

"Harry!" hurla une voix. Harry était vaguement conscient d'une ombre se débattant entre deux robes rouges. "Harry!"

"Remus, non!" répliqua une voix de femme qu'Harry ne prit pas la peine d'identifier.

"Lâche-le! Harry!" Remus était au-delà de tout, se débattant de toutes ses forces pour venir au secours d'Harry. Pour une certaine raison, Harry repensa à cette nuit dans le Département des Mystères.

"Remus, reste où tu es," dit Dumbledore, ne quittant pas Harry du regard. "Très bien, Tom, tu as toute mon attention. Nomme ce que tu désires."

Voldemort ricana. "Peut-être serais-tu assez aimable pour me révéler la prophétie?

Dumbledore haussa les épaules. "Comme tu voudras. Donne-moi Harry, et tu auras ton dû."

Le rire de Voldemort s'intensifia. Les Aurors se rétractèrent. "Tu es incroyable, Dumbledore, même maintenant tu crois encore en tes folies. Avec le garçon en mon pouvoir, crois-tu vraiment que je te l'échangerais pour quelque chose? _MORSMORDRE!"_

Harry sentit être vaguement secoué quand Voldemort bougea. Un Mangemort criait un sort derrière lui, et Harry pouvait entendre les craquements que firent les sorciers en Transplanant. Le rire de Voldemort lui déchirait les tympans, et la dernière chose dont il eut conscience avant que le monde ne disparaisse fut le numéro Quatre, Privet Drive, pris dans les flammes, la Marque des Ténèbres projetant sa lueur verdâtre et moqueuse sur tout ce qui l'entourait.

**À Suivre...**

* * *

Prochain épisode: Harry doit se débattre pour conserver sa vie dans un nid de serpents, mais les choses tournent mal quand il découvre l'identité d'un membre des rangs de Voldemort... 

Note de la Traductrice: Ouf, je suis vidée! J'ai travaillé fort pour vous offrir ce chapitre le jour de Noël, même si on pourrait rêver de plus joyeux je suis bien d'accord ;). Allez mes chers lecteurs, ne soyez pas timides et laissez-moi un petit review si vous avez aimé! La suite arrivera dans une semaine je pense. Je sais bien que je n'ai pas mis le titre du prochain chapitre mais il faudra que vous lisiez la note d'auteur la prochaine fois pour comprendre pourquoi!

Réponses aux reviews de la dernière fois:

Ilys : oups je suis prévenue alors, je ferais de mon mieux pour ne pas subir l'Ire des Fans (alias quand un chapitre tarde trop!). Merci de tes petits mots sympas à chaque fois!

Le Saut de l'Ange: j'espère que tu as ton plein d'action pour cette fois-là aussi! Par contre, il y a eu aussi quelques décès, mais je n'y suis pour rien moi (si tu veux maudire quelqu'un, je te conseille les deux excellentes auteurs de cette fic! pas moi!!). Je laisse le suspens pour les couples, si couples il y a... Bon Noël à toi!

Zabou: thanks! dis-moi ce que tu penses de la suite! j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire (à vrai dire vers la fin je n'avais même pas besoin de traduire les sentiments qu'éprouvaient Harry, je les ressentais presque moi-même!). Allez à plus!

Phoenix20: merci de ton mot!


	3. La Torche à la Flamme Verte

Note de l'Auteur: voilà le chapitre trois! Cette histoire est partie pour filer en flèche! Je dois aussi mentionner que je sais que le titre du 6ème livre n'est pas "Harry Potter et la Torche à la Flamme Verte" _(ndlt: Jocelyn a commencé cette histoire en été, donc avant que le titre définitif du livre ne soit révélé)_. En fait, je suis parfaitement au courant qu'il n'y aura pas de Torche, verte ou pas, dans l'oeuvre de JK Rowling. Néanmoins, à l'époque où ce bruit courait encore, je me demandais ce que nous réservait la Déesse de l'Extraordinaire, et j'ai écrit le chapitre ci-dessous. Puis quand les rumeurs se sont finalement apaisées, je me suis donnée un défi: incorporer **TOUTES **les rumeurs de titre pour le 6ème livre. Ce coup-ci, vous avez droit à la Torche à la Flamme Verte, mais attendez-vous à voir la Forêt des Ombres, la Forteresse des Ombres, la Montagne Fantastique, le Pilier de Storgé _(petit rire de la Traductrice ici)_... et même l'ongle d'orteil d'Icklibõgg! J'ai eu un mal fou à faire rentrer ce dernier dans le scénario! Allez faire un tour sur jkrowling point com si vous voulez quelques commentaires -salés et sucrés- sur ces diverses rumeurs. En fait, la seule rumeur de titre que je n'inclurai pas dans cette histoire sera le Prince au Sang-Mêlé - j'ai pensé que je le laisserais à Jo.

Note de la Traductrice: au milieu du chapitre, il est fait mention d'une potion qui a déjà été citée dans les livres, mais j'ai voulu en changer le nom. En effet, la traduction française ne me paraissait pas assez appropriée et mystérieuse. Je ne peux évidemment rien vous dire en prologue du chapitre, et l'épilogue serait un peu tard pour vous avertir. Donc vous voilà prévenus mais pas plus avancés pour autant ;). Toutefois, je doute que vous ne souffriez beaucoup de ce changement... Le sens est resté entièrement le même, et la forme est absolument identique. Je n'en dis pas plus, si ce n'est que je mentionne quand même à la fin le nom 'officiel' de la potion.

Autre petite note: j'aime beaucoup traduire cette fic, même si elle me demande un boulot monstre à chaque fois! Je suis contente d'en faire profiter quelques personnes, et sachez que Jocelyn et sa mère sont aussi venues faire un tour - et ont été ravies des reviews qu'elles ont réussi à traduire! Conclusion: restez en ligne pour le prochain chapitre, et n'oubliez pas de reviewer . Et surtout, surtout, profitez bien!

* * *

**Chapitre Trois: La Torche à la Flamme Verte**

Le monde se reforma lentement en ce qui paraissait être une grotte éclairée par des flambeaux. Voldemort dut juger qu'il n'avait plus besoin de retenir Harry, puisqu'il le laissa tomber au sol dès qu'ils arrivèrent. Il atterrit sur les mains et ses genoux, et secoua sa tête pour tenter de faire partir l'épais brouillard autour de son esprit ; il commençait déjà à s'éclaircir un peu, Voldemort avait dû relâcher sa prise sur Harry. La pierre sous ses mains était lisse et sans aucune trace de poussière, ce qui fit déduire à Harry que les Mangemorts utilisaient probablement cet endroit comme Quartier Général depuis longtemps. Il était dans un tunnel, assez large pour que quatre personnes puissent y marcher côte à côte, et plusieurs couloirs en divergeaient. 'Un nid idéal pour un serpent,' pensa Harry.

Il sentait l'angoisse se glisser tout entière en lui, mais plus critique encore était la dizaine de Mangemorts qui l'entouraient, et leur Seigneur se tenant directement devant lui. C'était mal parti. _'Quelle observation brillante, Harry!' _renifla-t-il sarcastiquement, et il tenta d'avaler sa salive.

Voldemort semblait seulement attendre qu'Harry soit en pleine possession de ses moyens, puisqu'une fois qu'il eut réussi à s'asseoir et à relever la tête, le sorcier montra le chemin, ordonnant à ses serviteurs: "Amenez-le."

Des mains se saisirent de ses bras, et il sentit une baguette menaçante se poser sur sa nuque. Il tituba un peu quand il se mit debout, et les Mangemorts le traînèrent à la suite de leur maître. La baguette s'enfonçait douloureusement dans son cou chaque fois qu'il tentait de regarder ce qui l'entourait, et assez vite le tunnel s'aboucha sur une galerie bien plus grande. Des flambeaux brûlaient sur les murs, et un énorme chaudron trônait au milieu, le feu qui l'entretenait nourrissait l'inquiétante fumée émeraude qui en sortait.

Harry se rétracta à l'horrible scène. Il y avait plus de Mangemorts dans la pièce que ce qu'il ne s'était jamais imaginé exister. À les observer, il se sentit un peu stupide d'avoir appelé son petit groupe de Défense, l'Armée de Dumbledore. Ils n'étaient rien de plus qu'une association scolaire. Ce qu'il avait devant les yeux était une _véritable_ armée.

Au centre de tout se trouvait un grand trône de pierre, ses bras sculptés modelaient des têtes de serpents dont les écailles pierreuses s'entrelaçaient sur le dos du siège. Et installé confortablement dedans, un énorme serpent vivant lacé sur ses épaules et à ses pieds, était Voldemort.

Les Mangemorts poussèrent Harry le long des bas-côtés, jusqu'à ce qu'il se trouve dans une place bien en vue, délimitée par des torches, juste devant le trône du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Harry résista instinctivement, révulsé par ce qui l'entourait, et tenta de repousser les sorciers en robes noires qui le traînaient, mais celles-ci le mirent à genoux et l'obligèrent à s'immobiliser. Voldemort eut un cruel sourire sur son visage. "Bienvenue, Harry Potter. Je suis enchanté de pouvoir enfin t'accueillir comme il se doit dans mon humble demeure."

Quelques Mangemorts rirent, mais Harry cracha sur le trône. "Arrête de t'enfoncer, Voldemort." Il entendit le froissement de quelques robes derrière lui, et tous les rires cessèrent dès qu'ils entendirent Harry prononcer le nom de leur Maître. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi?"

Voldemort siffla un ricanement. "Je vois que tu es bien pressé. Très bien, mais je crains que tu ne regrettes vite de m'avoir interrompu dans mes présentations." Le Mage Noir se leva et s'avança sur Harry. "Je ne doute pas que, dans sa folie, le grand Dumbledore t'ait révélé la prophétie. Dis-la moi, et je t'accorderai une mort relativement indolore."

Harry rétorqua: "Même si je la savais, tu crois sérieusement que je te la dirais?"

"Maintenant que tu es en mon pouvoir, petit garçon, je t'assure que tu me la livreras. C'est uniquement une question de résistance à la douleur, mais je suis sûr que nous parviendrons à trouver la dose suffisante pour te faire parler. Et ne tente pas de me faire croire que le vieux débile ne t'a rien dit. Je suis certain qu'il l'a fait après ce qui s'est passé dans le Département des Mystères, tu as dû lui fendre le coeur avec ta souffrance si pathétique."

"Dumbledore ne me dit jamais rien!" cracha Harry, et il fut surpris de la facilité avec laquelle il enrobait ses mots d'amertume. Il y avait une petite part de lui qui se sentait toujours en colère contre Dumbledore, qui se demandait quelle excuse trouverait le Directeur pour justifier son délai d'apparition à Privet Drive, ce délai qui avait déjà coûté la vie à son oncle, et bientôt la sienne. Apparemment, il était convaincant dans cette émotion, puisque plusieurs Mangemorts hésitèrent et échangèrent des regards incertains.

Voldemort dirigea son regard vers Harry. Immédiatement, celui-ci baissa les yeux et commença à réciter frénétiquement les propriétés du sang de dragon dans sa tête. Il ne pensait pas que cela marcherait, mais c'était le mieux qu'il sache faire en matière d'Occlumencie, même si penser à sa dissertation sur le sang de dragon le faisait penser à Poudlard, et penser à Poudlard le faisait penser à Sirius. Après un moment, Voldemort souffla dangereusement, "je vois que Dumbledore t'a appris à garder tes pensées, Potter. Ne te méprends pas, je pourrai briser tes misérables protections au moment où je le voudrai, j'ai certains moyens en tête. Mais peut-être que ce que tu dis est vrai, et que Dumbledore a gardé la prophétie pour lui... pour te _protéger_." Harry se prit à prier que cette interruption dure le plus longtemps possible, mais sut qu'il ne devait pas espérer.

Il avait raison. Voldemort continua, "Dans ce cas, il me suffit de le vérifier, et puis je prendrai le risque de te tuer." Il leva sa baguette et Harry se prépara. "_Endoloris!_"

Un cri s'échappa de ses poumons alors qu'un sentiment d'agonie le déchirait tout entier, et il s'effondra sur le sol de la caverne. Il pouvait entendre les cris d'excitation des Mangemorts, enchantés de le voir se rouler désespérément à leurs pieds. Quand Voldemort arrêta le sort, il resta immobile, suffoquant et tremblant, mais en lui-même, il maudissait le Mage Noir de toute son âme. "Dis-moi la prophétie, Potter!"

Harry fourra l'extrémité de la manche de son pull dans sa bouche ; cela l'aiderait à ne pas se mordre la langue. Puis Voldemort replaça le sort sur lui, et il hurla à travers ses dents serrées.

La torture continua. Les Mangemorts riaient, applaudissaient et acclamaient, comme s'ils assistaient à un évènement sportif, la douleur ne s'arrêtait pas, et Harry continuait à crier. En un sens, c'était presque soulageant de pouvoir hurler comme il le faisait ; comme si, grâce à la puissance de ses cris, il pouvait forcer hors de lui toute la peine et la captivité et la peur qui hantaient cet endroit. Il mit également dans sa voix tout ce qui l'avait blessé ces cinq dernières années. Harry commençait presque à apprécier l'aide que lui apportait le sort d'Endoloris, car il pouvait se concentrer sur la douleur et les cris, plutôt que de laisser son esprit ressasser des souvenirs qu'il devait à tout prix protéger des dons de Légilimancie de Voldemort.

Après longtemps, le monde autour d'Harry sembla diminuer de taille et d'intensité tandis que l'agonie qui le foudroyait encore ne faiblissait pas, et l'obscurité envahit son champ de vision. Puis elle se referma totalement sur lui, et Harry se sentit tomber dans un gouffre encore plus noir...

* * *

"_Enervatum_." 

Par la barbe de Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'il avait mal. Ses yeux étaient secs et le picotèrent lorsqu'il les ouvrit. Il reposait encore sur le sol pierreux de la chambre de réunion de Voldemort, s'il en jugeait par la sensation de froideur et de dureté que son dos lui décrivait. Il se força à tourner sa tête pour regarder -_aïe_- et décréta qu'il avait du perdre conscience depuis longtemps. Il y avait bien moins de Mangemorts dans la pièce, et Voldemort était à moitié allongé dans son trône, ses longues mains caressant la tête de son serpent. Penchés au-dessus de lui, il reconnut les visages démasqués de Lucius Malfoy et Bellatrix Lestrange. C'étaient eux qui avaient dû le réveiller, et ils attendaient apparemment qu'il reprenne suffisamment conscience. "Maître?" appela Lucius dès qu'il constata qu'Harry était correctement orienté.

Voldemort agita une main non concernée. "Continuez."

"Bien, Maître," répondit Bellatrix joyeusement. "_Endoloris!_" Et le monde explosa de nouveau en douleur.

Le temps perdit toute notion alors qu'Harry observait dans les moindres détails la torture que le Seigneur des Ténèbres et ses serviteurs avaient peaufinée au fil des années. Bellatrix se lassa vite du Sortilège Doloris, et demanda à son maître la permission "d'utiliser d'autres méthodes". Elle lui fut accordée, et la sorcière s'enfuit allègrement hors de la pièce, plus guillerette qu'une troisième année autorisée à visiter Pré-au-lard pour la première fois. Harry fut laissé là à attendre sur le sol, sa gorge irritée par les cris, ses joues trempées de sueur et de larmes de souffrance. Il se sentait trop faible pour ne serait-ce que lever sa tête. Bien trop vite, Bellatrix revint avec une petite fiole dans sa main. Harry se rétracta et enfouit son visage dans la manche de son pull, tentant de repousser le moment où il devrait la boire.

Ce serait en vain, bien sûr. Bellatrix montra la bouteille - son contenu luisait d'un vert qui rappelait l'hideuse Marque des Ténèbres - à Voldemort pour obtenir son accord. Voldemort s'arrêta de caresser son serpent et se redressa légèrement. "Que dit la prophétie, Potter?"

Harry resta silencieux, sa bouche toujours cachée derrière son bras, jetant des regards meurtriers au Sorcier des Ténèbres. Voldemort reporta son attention sur Bellatrix, et à son signe de tête, elle se courba moqueusement devant Harry, dévissa le bouchon et vida la fiole entière sur sa tête.

Le contenu rongeait comme de l'acide. En fait, Harry était certain que c'en était, alors qu'il se démenait désespérément sur le sol, criant à pleins poumons, en tentant vainement de faire partir la potion. Quand ses doigts touchèrent le liquide, ils brûlèrent eux aussi, et Harry hurla, craignant presque de voir ses mains se calciner devant ses yeux. À son étonnement, elles paraissaient intègres ; il pouvait voir le vert translucide de la substance, mais autrement, sa peau restait indemne.

Finalement, la voix d'Harry se tut complètement, et il resta là à gémir sur la pierre, s'agitant sous la douleur, mais (à la surprise de tous, y compris de lui-même), il ne cessa pas un instant de fixer Voldemort des yeux. Il n'avait jamais imaginé pouvoir ressentir autant de haine envers quelqu'un. La torture était horrible, mais Harry savait qu'elle ne s'arrêterait pas, même s'il livrait la prophétie. Il avait entrevu suffisamment de l'esprit de Voldemort pour le savoir: Voldemort aimait tant faire souffrir qu'il ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de s'amuser un peu sur Harry, même après avoir obtenu ce qu'il cherchait. Dans ce cas, se résolut Harry, autant ne rien lui accorder.

Voldemort semblait à son tour irrité de la résistance d'Harry. Apparemment, ni lui ni ses Mangemorts (ni Harry d'ailleurs) ne pensaient qu'il pourrait tenir aussi longtemps sans céder. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas essayé de rompre les barrières mentales d'Harry, ce dernier n'en savait rien. "Je me lasse de tout cela, petit. Si je ne peux pas t'arracher la prophétie, je pourrais au moins savourer le moment où tu plaideras pour ma pitié, avant que tu ne meures."

_'Tu n'auras pas plus ce plaisir!' _aurait voulu crier Harry, mais sa voix était éteinte depuis longtemps. Il garda néanmoins son regard défiant posé sur Voldemort. Car même si ces dernières heures avaient été un véritable enfer pour lui, toute cette douleur ne se comparait même pas à la souffrance qu'il avait ressentie quand Voldemort l'avait possédé-et même ce souvenir n'était rien face à l'agonie que son âme avait éprouvée lorsque Sirius était tombé à travers le voile. Sirius... qu'est-ce que Voldemort pouvait lui faire de plus, il avait déjà vécu le pire?

Les lèvres de Voldemort se courbèrent. "Peut-être serait-il imprudent de ma part d'abréger ta misérable vie sans connaître les termes exacts de la prophétie. Mais te détruire me permettra au moins d'éliminer un de mes adversaires, et de faire tomber tous mes opposants à genoux."

_'C'est ce que tu crois! Même si tu me tues, tu devras encore te confronter à Dumbledore!' _essaya de cingler en retour Harry, mais tout ce qu'il parvint à prononcer fut un soufflement, "Dumbledore..."

Voldemort eut un autre de ses rires sifflants. "Crois-tu vraiment que ce vieux fou constituera encore un danger, une fois qu'il apprendra que son précieux Survivant est mort?"

_Non!_

Mais Voldemort semblait nettement avoir décidé que les bénéfices qu'il retirerait de la mort d'Harry dépassaient les risques encourus. Harry se doutait que, même s'il avait eu sa baguette en main, il n'aurait pas eu l'ombre d'une chance. Alors, il ne bougea pas, résigné à attendre que la mort vienne le chercher. Dans les livres qu'il avait lus plus jeune, les batailles entre le Bien et le Mal étaient terribles, mais le héros en sortait généralement vainqueur. _'Et bien, pas cette fois-ci. J'espère que Dumbledore pourra l'achever une fois que je ne serai plus là', _pensa-t-il vaguement, alors que Voldemort s'approchait toujours plus près ; les Mangemorts s'amassaient autour d'eux, à distance raisonnable pour ne pas être touchés mais certainement bien assez à proximité pour ne rien manquer du spectacle.

Étrangement, Harry n'était pas effrayé. Il avait déjà vu le Sortilège de la Mort ; comparée à tout ce qu'ils lui avaient fait subir ces dernières heures, une mort rapide ne serait pas malvenue. Il était trop fatigué et meurtri pour penser à survivre. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres et ses Mangemorts ne le lui auraient de toute façon pas permis, et il voulait en finir, de n'importe quelle manière. Et puis, il reverrait Sirius. Et... sa mère et son père. Même Oncle Vernon. Dans un certain sens, cette dernière pensée fit sourire Harry, il n'aurait jamais pensé souhaiter un jour revoir son oncle. Il était seulement désolé pour... Ron et Hermione. Et Remus. Il aurait tant voulu leur dire que ce fut rapide et indolore. Peut-être alors qu'ils auraient été moins bouleversés par la suite.

Mais il était limpide qu'il n'aurait jamais la chance de leur dire Adieu. Voldemort leva sa baguette, Harry soupira et ferma ses yeux _-enfin, tout allait se terminer - _et -

"**NON!** Mon Seigneur! Vous ne pouvez pas!"

Harry rouvrit ses yeux brusquement, et se tourna vers l'entrée de la pièce d'où le son avait surgi. Voldemort recula, furieux de cette interruption, et d'un geste, ordonna que ses Mangemorts poussent Harry de côté et amènent l'insensée personne devant lui. "Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire!"

Le Mangemort nouvellement arrivé s'avança, presque timidement, vers son maître, posa un large objet au sol et se mit à genoux pour baiser la traîne de la robe de Voldemort. Sa voix trembla lorsqu'il prononça: "Pardonnez-moi, Maître. Pardonnez-moi! Je devais Vous prévenir, Vous ne devez pas tuer le garçon! Cela entraînerait Votre propre fin!"

Voldemort, qui un instant auparavant se tenait prêt à punir l'homme, s'arrêta. "Lève-toi et explique-toi."

Le Mangemort se remit péniblement debout, s'écarta de son maître, la tête baissée. "Maître, j'ai obtenu certaines informations qui se sont révélées vitales pour Vous! J'ai la conclusion de la prophétie!"

Le reste des sorciers présents se mirent à chuchoter entre eux rapidement, et Harry réalisa avec horreur quel était l'objet posé non loin de lui. La Pensine de Dumbledore. Comment un serviteur de Voldemort avait-il pu mettre la main dessus? L'unique autre personne qui connaissait son existence était-

"Mon loyal serviteur, je te prie de te présenter à notre honorable invité," interrompit Voldemort d'une voix victorieuse. "Voyons voir comment le jeune Potter réagira à l'identité de mon informateur."

Le Mangemort s'inclina de nouveau. "Comme Vous le souhaitez, mon Seigneur." Harry fronça les sourcils ; maintenant que la voix n'était plus agitée par la peur, elle semblait familière. L'homme se tourna vers lui et retira son masque, révélant ainsi un large nez crochu, et des cheveux noirs et gras. Et des yeux brillants emplis de haine, un visage au teint cireux qui se tordit en un sourire moqueur que tous les étudiants de Poudlard connaissaient et redoutaient. "Et bien, Mr Potter. Je suis _enchanté_ d'avoir enfin la chance de vous rencontrer en dehors de mon travail officiel."

Une fureur, aveuglante et brûlante, parcourut Harry, et sa cicatrice brûla. Jusqu'ici, il n'avait jamais pensé pouvoir détester quelqu'un autant que Voldemort. Il n'avait jamais pensé savoir haïr quelqu'un aussi fort! S'il y avait bien une autre personne tout aussi responsable que lui de la mort de Sirius, c'était bien... "Je le savais!" maudit-il.

La pièce entière résonna des rires des Mangemorts, celui de Voldemort plus puissant que tous. Severus Rogue, son masque en main, était l'un des seuls à ne pas avoir ri, bien que son rictus s'agrandît sensiblement. "J'implore Votre pardon, Maître," répliqua-t-il moqueusement, ses yeux toujours fixés sur ceux d'Harry. "Il apparaît que j'ai été négligent dans ma couverture d'espion."

Ceci amusa d'autant plus Voldemort, qui répondit. "Je te l'accorderai, Severus. Après tout, notre vraie nature est si puissante que nous ne pouvons la masquer correctement au-delà d'un certain point. Je ne te punirai pas pour ne pas avoir réussi à vénérer Potter comme le reste des pathétiques domestiques de Dumbledore." Le sourire vicieux de Rogue était apparemment contagieux. Harry serra les dents. "Peut-être serait-il temps que nous apprenions la prophétie."

Rogue se détourna et prit la Pensine. Les Mangemorts chargés de la surveillance d'Harry restreignirent leur étreinte comme celui-ci se débattait instinctivement. Peut-être que s'il la faisait tomber... elle serait hors d'état. Malheureusement, Lucius Malefoy perçut bien trop rapidement son plan et matérialisa des cordes qui s'enroulèrent autour de lui. "Dumbledore t'a fait confiance, espèce de traître!" s'époumona Harry. _Pourquoi cet** -imbécile- **de directeur n'avait-il rien vu, après tout ce que Rogue avait fait subir à ses élèves!_

Rogue effleura de sa baguette la Pensine, son mauvais sourire toujours en place. "Vous avez bien raison, Mr Potter. Dumbledore m'a fait confiance, suffisamment pour me révéler le seul endroit où je pourrais encore me procurer la prophétie dans sa version intégrale."

Voldemort fronça les sourcils, et Rogue perdit de sa posture. "Dois-je en comprendre que tu l'as déjà entendue, Severus?"

Rogue s'inclina de nouveau, très bas, et Harry souhaita malicieusement que Voldemort le punisse. "Je ne pouvais pas risquer que la Pensine soit détruite ou endommagée lors de ma fuite, Maître."

Lentement, le Seigneur des Ténèbres acquiesça, sans qu'Harry puisse deviner si sa colère était réellement apaisée. À voir la position tendue qu'avait adoptée Rogue, lui non plus n'en savait rien. "Le garçon la sait-il?"

"Je ne puis le dire, Maître. Dumbledore ne m'en a pas fait part, mais mon expérience avec lui suggérerait une réponse négative. Dumbledore est bien trop protecteur envers ses élèves, tout particulièrement Potter."

"Lucius, Bella et moi avons tenté de la lui arracher depuis un certain temps. Potter n'a pas parlé."

"Vraiment?" Rogue leva un sourcil railleur vers Harry. "Dans ce cas, il n'en sait sûrement rien. Après tout, ce garçon n'est pas plus résistant qu'une chiffe molle."

Avec ceci, Rogue leva sa baguette, et la silhouette argentée de Sibylle Trelawney flotta dans les airs. Tous les Mangemorts se penchèrent vers l'illusion qui prit la parole d'une voix lointaine :

_« Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche... Il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore... et l'un ne devra pas mourir de la main de l'autre, car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre si l'autre ne survit pas... Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né quand mourra le septième mois... »_

Harry resta bouche bée un instant, avant de se ressaisir. Heureusement, il n'était pas le seul à éprouver des difficultés à contenir son émotion, et la plupart des sorciers de la pièce montraient une face qui n'exprimait que trop clairement leur surprise. Voldemort, lui, le regardait sournoisement. Rogue reprit, "Vous êtes irrévocablement connecté à lui, Maître. Le tuer serait Vous détruire."

"Mais le garçon a quand même le pouvoir de le tuer," protesta un Mangemort qu'Harry ne reconnut pas.

"Elle a dit 'vaincre', pas tuer," répliqua un autre. "Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?"

Bellatrix Lestrange ricana, et caressa la tête de Rogue comme un chien qu'elle féliciterait. "Et bien, nous n'avons plus qu'à trouver le moyen de garder le garçon sous contrôle."

"Vous pouvez le posséder, n'est-ce pas, Maître?" suggéra Lucius. "Il serait sûrement inoffensif ainsi."

"Ce serait dangereux," corrigea Rogue. "Qu'en est-il du 'pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore'?"

Bellatrix pointa sa baguette vers Harry. "Nous pouvons toujours lui demander."

Rogue eut un rire méprisant. "Compte-tenue de l'arrogance de Potter, je douterais qu'il en sache quelque chose. Il est plutôt pataud lorsqu'on en vient aux subtilités, et la compréhension de la magie ne fait certainement pas partie de ses capacités limitées."

Un autre Mangemort s'exprima. "Quelque chose doit être fait, Maître. Si nous ne pouvons pas tuer le garçon, il doit être maintenu dans une position et un lieu où il ne pourra pas nous faire de mal, et où personne ne pourra le secourir."

"Silence," commanda Voldemort, et leva une baguette menaçante vers les sorciers trop bavards. En un instant, seul le glissement des écailles de Nagini sur le trône maintenant inoccupé se fit entendre. Harry tentait de comprendre la scène, mais tout était si confus. Que s'était-il passé? Pourquoi la prophé- il se reprit à temps, et pensa immédiatement à autre chose. Si jamais Voldemort le surprenait... Heureusement, ce dernier contemplait toujours la Pensine. Était-ce réellement une bonne chose qu'il ne veuille plus le tuer? Harry en doutait certainement. "Severus," commença Voldemort. "Ton intervention m'a gracieusement aidée aujourd'hui. Dis-moi ce que tu en penses."

Rogue s'avança presque indifféremment vers Harry, ne le quittant pas du regard. Harry lui cracha dessus. Les Mangemorts ricanèrent. Après quelques moments, les joues de l'homme se creusèrent en un sourire qui ne signait rien de bon. "Dîtes-moi, Mr Potter, qu'obtiendrais-je si j'ajoutais une racine d'asphodèle en poudre à une infusion d'armoise?"

Harry se figea. _Non... oh non... _Ils voulaient le garder vivant, mais emprisonné, et hors d'usage_ -NON! _Il savait ce que Rogue insinuait, bien sûr. Il n'avait jamais oublié cette question.

Ou la réponse. Les Mangemorts rirent de plus belle quand ils virent Harry s'agiter, tentant de s'échapper encore une fois. La peur était inscrite sur tout son visage. Les yeux écarlates de Voldemort se posèrent sur son serviteur. "Ta suggestion est intéressante, Severus."

"Nous aurons besoin d'une place pour le cacher, Maître," intervint Lucius Malefoy, qui semblait déjà se réjouir de cette tournure des évènements. "Un endroit où l'Ordre de Dumbledore ne pourra jamais l'atteindre." Harry se débattait maintenant de toutes ses forces, mais le Mangemort qui se faisait appeler Rookwood passa un bras massif autour de son cou et serra -fort.

Voldemort réfléchit quelques instants encore, avant d'ordonner "Lucius, trouve un endroit où nous pourrons maintenir le garçon... sans qu'il nous gêne..." son sourire cruel s'intensifia et il continua, les yeux posés sur Harry, "...définitivement. Crabbe, Goyle, procurez-vous l'asphodèle et l'armoise au plus vite et confiez-les à Severus. Bella et Severus, venez avec moi, nous allons préparer une petite sécurité supplémentaire. Gardez le garçon ici."

Et ils partirent, laissant Harry se démener contre trois Mangemorts et des cordes coupantes comme des filins. Le bref espoir qu'il avait ressenti lorsque Voldemort s'apprêtait à le tuer l'avait quitté depuis longtemps. S'ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de le tuer, lui, ils l'emprisonneraient quelque part et le forceraient à dormir... à jamais.

* * *

Harry ne sut pas combien de temps passa encore, tandis que lui et les Mangemorts restants attendaient le retour de Voldemort et la mise en application du plan de Rogue. En fait, il s'était endormi. Cela lui semblait assez stupide d'avoir sommeil maintenant, quand il était fort possible qu'il passe le reste de sa vie dans un rêve sans espoir de réveil. Il se souvenait encore de la dissertation que Rogue leur avait faite rédiger, lors de sa première année à Poudlard, sur la Liqueur du Sommeil Éternel. 

Soudainement, une gigantesque explosion dans un tunnel adjacent à la pièce le fit sursauter, finissant abruptement le repos d'Harry, et attirant toute l'attention des gardes. Il aperçut, au travers d'un nuage de fumée, des Mangemorts courir, et son coeur battit plus vite.

Mais Lucius Malefoy suivait sa troupe de Mangemorts, il s'époussetait minutieusement, et son sourire glacial effaçait tous les espoirs d'Harry.

Harry observa Rogue et Bellatrix se précipiter dans la pièce à la suite de Voldemort. Son ancien professeur portait prudemment une longue torche ornementée de gravures. "Lucius, ton rapport" commanda Voldemort d'une voix ferme.

"Tout est arrangé comme Vous l'avez ordonné, Maître. La Liqueur est prête."

"Et tes préparatifs?"

"Achevés, Maître," et Malefoy montra le tunnel d'où s'échappait encore la fumée.

Rogue se tenait près de Crabbe et Goyle, et analysait attentivement la fiole d'un noir de jais qu'ils venaient de lui tendre. Harry se força à se calmer. S'il s'agitait, il était probable que ses gardes soient plus attentifs à ses mouvements, et il n'aurait plus aucune chance de s'échapper. "Et bien, Severus, cette Liqueur?"

"Parfaite, Maître. La torche ne nécessite plus qu'un Charme d'activation. Et le sang de Potter."

_'Toujours mon sang', _pensa amèrement Harry.

Voldemort prit sa baguette et la fit danser devant la torche sombre, puis ordonna à Rookwood d'amener Harry. Bellatrix tendit au Seigneur des Ténèbres un couteau, puis s'empoigna rudement du bras d'Harry et le présenta à son Maître. Voldemort tourna la paume vers lui, et fit traverser d'un geste rapide le couteau de part en part ; Harry siffla de douleur et son sang perla de la blessure. Puis Voldemort, à l'étonnement d'Harry, effectua la même opération sur sa propre main. Harry remarqua que, même si le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait plus l'air d'un monstre que d'un humain, son sang était encore rouge.

Voldemort vint se placer en face d'Harry, la torche entre eux deux, et ordonna à Bellatrix et Rookwood, "Maintenant."

Les deux Mangemorts appliquèrent la main ensanglantée d'Harry contre le pommeau de la torche au moment même où Voldemort y appuyait la sienne. Il jeta une incantation, et la torche s'enflamma. Harry la regarda, stupéfait : les flammes étaient d'un vert émeraude, juste un peu plus sombres que si elles avaient été touchées par de la poudre de Cheminette.

Les yeux rouges de Voldemort quittèrent la torche à la flamme verte pour se poser sur Harry. "Une autre magie vient s'ajouter à celle qui nous unit déjà, Potter. Avec la torche, tu seras à jamais lié à moi. Même lorsque tu seras scellé pour l'éternité."

"Est-ce bien prudent de garder la torche ici, Maître?" demanda Rogue, presque humblement. "Si Dumbledore parvient à la trouver, elle pourra les guider jusqu'à Potter."

"Nous les maintiendrons dans la même pièce," répondit Voldemort. "Je n'en aurai pas besoin pour être averti dans le cas improbable où le garçon s'éveillerait. Ta potion accomplira cette fonction."

Rogue s'inclina, il avait l'air presque soulagé. "En effet, mon Seigneur." Vraisemblablement, douter de son Maître ou lui faire des suggestions était un pari risqué. Harry aurait pourtant souhaité voir Rogue -ce traître honteux- se faire réprimander, et peut-être torturer.

Mais, actuellement, son principal problème n'était pas là. Voldemort venait de se tourner vers lui, son sourire vicieux et cruel s'élargissait de seconde en seconde. "Il ne nous reste donc plus qu'à te souhaiter une bonne nuit, Potter."

Harry sut que ce serait maintenant ou jamais. Il parvint à diminuer la prise que Rookwood et Bellatrix avaient sur ses bras en se penchant brusquement, et les deux Mangemorts, croyant sûrement qu'il tremblait de peur, ricanèrent et se baissèrent pour le relever. Il lança son coude aussi fort qu'il put dans le ventre de la sorcière, qui, surprise, recula avec un cri étranglé. Harry ne patienta pas, et entreprit de libérer son autre bras. Il pivota et enfonça son poing dans la trachée de Rookwood, forçant l'homme à le relâcher.

Il était libre! Harry volta sur lui-même, empoigna la baguette de Bella - elle en était encore à reprendre son souffle - et se précipita vers le tunnel avant que Voldemort n'ait le temps de hurler, "Arrêtez-le!"

"_Impedimenta!_" cria Harry en pointant la baguette volée au-dessus de son épaule, il ne prit pas la peine de viser mais mit toutes ses forces dans sa course effrénée. Il esquiva un Stupéfix de Rogue qui vint frapper Queudver à la place, et dut se courber pour éviter un sort de Désarmement. Il lançait des sorts dans toutes les directions ; peu lui importaient les caractéristiques exactes des maléfices, il se contentait de crier les premières incantations qui lui venaient à l'esprit. Jettant un oeil derrière lui, il vit qu'un de ses maléfices lancés à l'aveugle avait apparemment touché Rogue. Le sorcier était tombé, faisant trébucher plus de la moitié des Mangemorts qui le suivaient.

Harry espéra brièvement que la colère de Voldemort retomberait en partie sur Rogue, puis se concentra sur sa fuite. Il continua dans le tunnel, mais bifurqua rapidement dans une des ramifications quand il vit des robes noires se précipiter vers lui à revers. Il courut, changea encore de tunnel, courut, cherchant désespérément la sortie. "Pointe-moi", murmura-t-il à la baguette magique. Le sort s'activa et Harry reprit espoir, et força son corps à se mouvoir plus rapidement encore.

Il parvint au fond d'un couloir pierreux, et la baguette lui indiqua la direction à suivre :un tunnel étroit s'ouvrant sur sa gauche. Harry s'avança. Il n'entendait pas un bruit, et adopta une démarche méfiante et attentive, presque sur la pointe des pieds, cherchant à percevoir le déplacement de ses ennemis. Rien. Soupirant profondément, Harry persévéra dans cette voie sur le conseil de la baguette.

Par la barbe de Merlin, cet endroit était pire qu'un labyrinthe! Harry n'avait désormais plus aucune idée de l'endroit où il se trouvait, et surtout de la direction de la sortie. _Ce nid de serpent avait-il une issue? _La baguette oscilla de nouveau, et il parvint à un tunnel plus large. Il longea les murs, osant à peine respirer. Il entendait un bruit de pas! Il plongea dans un passage plus discret.

Il pouvait à peine y bouger. De nombreux serpents de pierre décoraient les murs et le plafond, et aucune lumière ne parvenait à s'infiltrer profondément dans le couloir sinueux. "_Lumos_," chuchota-t-il, et il dirigea la lumière sur les parois. Elle ne révéla rien de plus qu'une chambre entièrement close, à peine assez grande pour y tenir debout. Harry fronça les sourcils -comment avait-il pu arriver dans une impasse? On aurait dit un... tombeau.

"Oh non,...!" jura-t-il, "bordel de bagu-"

"Quel vocabulaire, Potter, indigne de vous!"

Harry se retourna le plus vite possible, mais le sort de Rogue lui avait déjà arraché la baguette de Bellatrix des mains. "Attrapez-le." La voix de Voldemort retentit, et pas moins de six Mangemorts se précipitèrent sur lui. Rogue entreprit de sortir la fiole d'un noir plus profond que les robes des Mangemorts.

"Ne te fie jamais à la baguette d'un ennemi, Bébé-Potter!" chuchota Bellatrix à son oreille, alors qu'elle et les autres l'entraînaient vers l'entrée de la pièce.

"Lâchez-moi! **Lâchez-moi**!" hurla Harry, et il se démena plus fort qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait de toute sa vie. Il frappa des pieds, donna des coups de poing, griffa, mordit même, et les Mangemorts s'entassèrent simplement sur lui jusqu'à ce qu'il soit immobilisé.

"Amenez la torche!" cria quelqu'un d'autre, et Harry entr'aperçut la lumière verte au dessus de lui, mais il était bien trop occupé à se débattre pour y prêter plus attention.

"Maintenez-le!" aboya Rogue, et Harry serra désespérément ses mâchoires. "Tournez-le!" Des mains se saisirent de sa tête et la forcèrent à se diriger vers Rogue.

_Non! Non! _Harry n'osait pas crier, mais il grognait, et esquivait les mains qui cherchaient à ouvrir sa bouche. Mais il y avait tant de Mangemorts l'écrasant sous leur poids, et même avec toute l'énergie du désespoir, il n'était pas assez fort pour échapper à la poigne de tant d'adultes déterminés. Petit à petit, ils parvinrent à ouvrir sa bouche, bien qu'il mordît plusieurs doigts lors de la manoeuvre. Mais ils étaient si nombreux.

_Non! S'il-vous-plaît, non, par pitié... que quelqu'un vienne... Les Aurors... Dumbledore... n'importe qui... par pitié, au secours!_

Harry ne voyait plus rien ; les mains hardies tout autour de sa tête l'empêchaient de distinguer quoi que ce soit, mais il sentit un liquide s'infiltrer sournoisement entre ses dents et répandre son hideuse saveur sur sa langue. Il toussa et s'étouffa, essayant de recracher la potion, mais ils forcèrent ses mâchoires à se refermer et les maintinrent closes, emprisonnant la gorgée de ce poison dans sa bouche! "Mmmf!" Il se débattit et se démena,sans parvenir à ouvrir sa bouche. Une main pinçait son nez, et il ne pouvait plus respirer.

"Combien de temps encore!" entendit-il Voldemort au loin.

"Plus qu'un moment, Maître," répondit Rogue.

_Gloups! _Son corps avait dégluti la potion par réflexe, et le coeur d'Harry s'arrêta presque de désespoir aux cris de triomphe des Mangemorts. "Ça prendra longtemps?" demanda quelqu'un.

"Moins d'une minute," fut la réponse impassible de Rogue.

"Dodo-dodo, bébé Potter!" chantonna Bellatrix en une hideuse imitation de berceuse.

Les Mangemorts qui le maintenaient au sol se relevèrent, mais avant même qu'Harry puisse penser à s'échapper de nouveau, l'épuisement le gagna, le rendant si faible qu'il ne put tenir debout quand des mains le soulevèrent. C'était presque fini. Il fut projeté dans la chambre, illuminée par la seule lueur nébuleuse que projetait la torche. "Non," gémit-il à l'idée d'être enfermé là à jamais.

"Une fois qu'il sera bien en place, nous scellerons l'entrée, Maître," dit Rogue quelque part derrière lui. Sa voix parvenait aux oreilles d'Harry avec des échos étranges. "Entre les champs de protections et les charmes de Dissimulation, même si les Aurors parviennent jusqu'ici, ils ne le trouveront jamais."

"Ça y est presque," intervint la voix de Lucius Malefoy ; Harry avait l'impression qu'il se tenait au bout d'un long tunnel, il ne parvenait presque plus à comprendre ce qui se disait autour de lui. Il n'avait plus la force de tenir sa tête droite. Le feu de la torche semblait s'assombrir.

"Ton fils n'aura pas le coeur brisé de ne plus avoir la compagnie de Potter à l'école?" demanda une voix de femme.

"Il sera navré, le pauvre garçon!"

D'autres ricanements sonnèrent loin de là, et Harry se sentit rudement soulevé et déposé sur son dos près de la torche. Il ne voyait plus les flammes vertes, mais il ne pensait pas que la torche s'était éteinte. Sans doute que ses yeux s'étaient fermés alors. Non, une lumière plus vive provenait de l'entrée de la chambre. Son corps se sentait tellement lourd, terriblement lourd...

"Bonne nuit, Potter! Dors bien!". Le grincement de la pierre qu'on remettait en place par une magie puissante fut le dernier son qu'Harry entendit et il plongea dans un monde ténébreux sans fin, entièrement pigmenté de noir.

_À suivre...

* * *

_

La prochaine fois: dans le combat de l'Ordre contre Lord Voldemort, il ne faut se fier à aucune apparence, _jamais_ , comme Harry le découvrira dans le **Chapitre Quatre:Flou temporel**

N'oubliez pas de reviewer!

Note de votre bien-aimée Traductrice: Alors, qu'en pensez-vous! Je vous mets le prochain chapitre le plus vite possible, ce ne sera pas avant le 1er de l'an, mais bien avant le 15 du premier mois, n'ayez crainte! Au fait, Liqueur du Sommeil Éternel : Goutte du Mort vivant (avouez que ma version est plus sympa - chaleureuse je ne sais pas -mais certainement plus mystérieuse!)

Merci encore à ceux qui ont reviewé la dernière fois!

**Thamril**: c'est amusant qu'on ait découvert nos traductions simultanément! Tu as lu la fin de "Trials of a Champion"? Je ne dis rien pour le cas où tu n'as pas eu le temps encore, mais -wow- qu'est-ce qu'il écrit bien cet auteur! Sinon j'ai été touchée par ton gentil mot . Je trouve aussi que cette fic aurait pu être la suite écrite par JKRowling - sauf pour l'histoire de la torche à la flamme verte et autres piliers de Storgé bien sûr!

**Ilys**: es-tu plus heureuse avec cette fin de chapitre? ne subirais-je pas l'IdF? (île de france!) Je me doute un peu des réponses mais j'ose quand même les poser! J'attends ta réaction sur ce chapitre avec impatience!

**Zabou, Thealie, Vyrses**: vous êtes doués pour mettre beaucoup de vie dans peu de mots, c'est très agréable à lire!

**Le Saut de l'Ange**: joli pseudo, ça fait très aérien et léger. Pour répondre à tes questions, à la fin du chapitre 2 Remus et Dumbledore ont vu Harry se faire kidnapper par Voldemort, et Harry ne les a pas vus dans la forteresse, donc aux dernières nouvelles ces deux-là sont toujours en vie! On en découvrira plus au prochain chapitre. Et sinon la fic anglaise est très bien écrite, ce qui complique les choses pour garder la traduction au même niveau littéraire! A bientôt!


	4. Flou Temporel

Note des auteurs: comme toujours, merci du soutien et des encouragements que nous recevons régulièrement!

Avertissement: un peu de langage PG-13 assez peu employé par JKR normalement - hé, c'est bien naturel de s'exprimer en combattant Voldemort! - mais rien de bien sérieux, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Note de la Traductrice: comme certains le savent sans doute, 'you' en anglais peut aussi bien dire 'tu' que 'vous', tout dépend du contexte ensuite. J'ai beaucoup joué sur ça dans la traduction, et ne soyez donc pas étonnés de voir certaines tournures de phrases employées au singulier alors qu'elles demandent normalement du pluriel, ou certains personnages alterner **volontairement **entre le vouvoiement et le tutoiement. Question de contexte et de vraisemblance!

De même, vous remarquerez un emploi alternatif entre Mrs (anglais pour Mme) et Madame, mais je me suis tenue à la version française des livres qui utilise l'un et l'autre, sans que je comprenne bien pourquoi!

Allez, j'arrête mes petits mots et je vous laisse lire, on se revoit en bas de la page!

* * *

**Chapitre Quatre: Flou Temporel**

"Pr. Pr. Ptr."

Harry semblait entendre une guêpe bourdonner dans son oreille. Il lui ordonna mentalement de partir.

"Pttr. Pottr. _Potter!_"

La première chose qui accueillit Harry lors de sa lente remontée hors des ténèbres fut un chuchotement furieux, presque sifflant dans son oreille. _"Potter! Fichu gamin, DEBOUT! Potter!"_ Dédaignant le souhait d'Harry de replonger simplement dans le calme et l'obscurité, la litanie ne s'arrêta pas, et d'autres sens lui revinrent. Le goût en particulier, puisque la chose qu'il perçut juste ensuite fut une horrible mixture amère sur sa langue. D'autre lui en remplit encore la bouche, et il déglutit instinctivement, trop désemparé pour s'inquiéter de ce que c'était.

_"Allez, plus vite que ça! Réveille-toi, Potter! Tu m'entends? Réveille-toi!"_

Il y avait quelqu'un près de lui, quelqu'un qui frottait vigoureusement ses jambes et ses bras. Harry sentit ses membres engourdis picoter alors que cette personne forçait le sang à revenir dans ses extrémités. Harry aurait voulu lui dire, peu importe qui c'était, de le laisser tranquille, mais il n'arrivait pas à bouger ses lèvres, et tout ce qu'il émit fut un faible gémissement inarticulé.

"Par la foutue barbe de Merlin, c'est pas trop tôt. Réveille-_toi_, Potter!"

Maintenant, ils donnaient des claques -assez fortes- sur son visage, et tout son corps était secoué. Harry ne savait toujours pas qui ils étaient, mais il percevait leurs respirations rapides, et le tremblement de leur voix, de peur ou d'alerte. La surface derrière sa tête et son dos était incroyablement dure et froide. Son esprit continua sa lente progression vers la réalité, et il parvint à activer ses muscles de la parole. "Qu'est-ce-"

"Allez, Potter! Ouvre tes yeux! Il n'y a pas le temps! Pour l'amour de--Potter, _debout!"_

Apparemment, peu importe qui c'étaient, ils n'allaient pas le laisser dormir en paix. Harry grogna en protestation, et, enfin, força ses lourdes paupières à s'entrouvrir. Il y avait de la lumière près de lui, provenant d'un lampadaire sans doute-bien trop de lumière pour le goût d'Harry- et son cerveau ralenti lui souffla que la lumière était verte - étrange. Une silhouette aux cheveux sombres, vêtue de noir, était penchée au-dessus de lui, et continuait à lui écorcher ses bras et ses jambes et à marmonner des jurons incompréhensibles. Harry cligna les yeux, complètement désorienté, et se tourna vers la source de la lumière émeraude.

La vue de la torche à la flamme verte lui fit tout se rappeler.

Avec un petit cri de panique, Harry tenta de s'écarter au plus vite de Severus Rogue, mais son organisme ensommeillé ne supporta pas ce mouvement précipité, et Harry retomba au sol avec un autre grognement. Rogue saisit son bras. "Non, lâche-moi-" essaya-t-il d'articuler.

"Silence!" souffla Rogue, retenant toujours Harry avec une facilité presque humiliante. "Tu veux sortir d'ici, oui ou non?"

Surpris, Harry s'immobilisa. "Mais vous êtes là pour-"

"Pas le temps!" Rogue le traîna hors du tombeau et le remit sur ses pieds. Il vacilla dangereusement, et Rogue, contraint de le soutenir, passa fermement le bras d'Harry sur ses épaules et l'attrapa tout aussi brusquement de son autre bras autour du thorax. _"Avance!"_

Harry reconnut vaguement le long tunnel sinueux et sombre dans lequel ils durent se mettre de travers pour pouvoir passer. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au niveau du passage principal, il trébucha sur ce qui semblait être un large sac, mais Rogue refusa de ralentir. Tous deux savaient qu'ils risquaient beaucoup s'ils se faisaient prendre, mais à ce moment, tout espoir et toute terreur qu'Harry aurait normalement ressentis à une telle tentative d'évasion étaient largement outrepassés par l'effort considérable qu'il devait faire pour rester conscient. Rogue était déjà presque obligé de le traîner.

"Comment avez-"

_"La ferme, Potter!"_

Le repaire de Voldemort était étrangement silencieux. Harry avançait péniblement, vacillant à chaque pas, et il serait tombé nombre de fois si Rogue ne supportait pas une bonne partie de son poids ; le maigre état d'éveil qu'il avait récupéré dans la chambre commençait à disparaître. "Peux... plus voir..."

Rogue répliqua d'un ton sarcastique et tranchant: "Vous n'avez pas besoin de voir, Potter, juste de mettre un pied devant l'autre, ça ira? Si nous sommes pris, c'est fini pour nous!"

N'ayant pas d'autres choix, Harry dut puiser dans ses forces qui s'amenuisaient rapidement, et étouffa les cris désespérés de douleur que son corps tellement épuisé lui envoyait. Chacun de ses muscles hurlait en protestation, une douleur martelait ses tempes, ses yeux brûlaient, et au tout s'ajoutait maintenant la douleur de sa cicatrice. "Je crois... qu'il... sait..."

"Évidemment qu'il le sait, il s'est passé bien trop de temps. La torch-" Rogue aboya soudain un juron et plaqua Harry contre la paroi rocheuse du tunnel, il brandit sa baguette magique et en jeta une autre dans les mains d'Harry. Ce dernier l'attrapa avec le plus grand mal, mais il parvint à la lever vers les sons précipités de pas qui les avertissaient qu'ils étaient découverts.

"Rogue! T'as perdu la-"

_"Avada Kedavra!"_

L'infortunée cible du maléfice de Rogue n'eut que le temps de glapir avant qu'Harry n'entende le sourd bruit signalant l'impact entre un objet lourd et la pierre. Sans la moindre pause, Rogue saisit ses bras et le remit sur ses pieds, et continua à l'entraîner. Harry ne s'en rendit presque pas compte, puisqu'avec une violente nausée, il avait réalisé que le sac encombrant sur lequel il avait trébuché à l'orifice du tombeau avait été un corps. Rogue avait tué ces Mangemorts.

Une de ses jambes ploya et les déséquilibra tous deux. Rogue parvenait à peine à se rétablir quand ils entendirent des cris - beaucoup de cris - provenant du tunnel devant eux. Et surpassant tout le vacarme, une menace sifflante et enragée: _"Severussss!"_

"Merde," grogna Rogue, et poussa Harry dans un autre passage qui s'ouvrait de côté. "Potter, maintenant cours le plus vite possible. Autrement, nous serons fichus tous les deux."

"J'essaie," hoqueta Harry, alors que Rogue le halait de plus en plus vite dans le labyrinthe de tunnels.

Rogue lança un sort par-dessus son épaule, et il y eut un fracas assourdissant derrière eux, et Harry entendit Voldemort vociférer : "Trouvez-les avant que je ne me venge sur chacun de vous!"

Rogue continuait d'avancer, et à chaque enjambée, Harry était presque soulevé par la poigne de l'homme. "Nous n'avons que quelques minutes avant qu'ils ne franchissent l'éboulement, Potter. Avance!"

Harry ne parvenait presque plus à entendre ce qu'il disait, le bourdonnement dans ses oreilles était tellement intense. Il essayait d'étouffer les gémissements que son corps émettait, mais certains lui en échappaient maintenant. Il se sentait tellement faible, épuisé, et malade ; il se doutait qu'il ne pourrait pas tenir encore longtemps. Quelque chose fit exploser la paroi du tunnel juste devant eux.

Les bras qui soutenaient Harry le laissèrent tomber à terre, et il resta là, incapable de bouger. Des sorts étaient lancés, et quelqu'un rugit, "Severus, par tous les diables. As-tu seulement idée de ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres te réserve?"

Quelque part dans la pièce, la voix de Rogue répondit, "Oh je n'ai pas de mal à imaginer, il n'a sans doute pas inventé grand-chose de nouveau, Lucius. Ce jour de trahison se préparait depuis longtemps. _Reducto_"

_CRAC!_ "Après toutes les distinctions qu'il t'a accordées ces dernières semaines! Tu es un fou! _Stupefix!_"

Rassemblant toute son énergie, Harry força sa tête à se détacher du sol. Rogue et Lucius Malefoy combattaient au milieu de nuages de poussière, provenant sans doute de la pierre que Rogue avait désagrégée. Ils bougeaient bien trop vite pour que son esprit à peine conscient analyse tous les mouvements, mais il parvint à voir la baguette de Rogue arrachée de ses mains. Malefoy se redressa, triomphant. "Je ne vais pas te tuer maintenant, Severus. Avoir l'honneur de te livrer, toi et Potter, vivants, à mon Seigneur me garantira la place que tu m'as usurpée ces dernières semaines. Je lui proposerai même de faire de toi un exemple de couardise et de traîtrise."

Rogue fut plaqué sur la paroi du tunnel, et Harry entendit au loin les lamentations de la pierre que l'on harcelait. Les Mangemorts avaient dû parvenir à franchir l'avalanche de pierre déclenchée plus tôt. "Je ne suis pas comme toi, Lucius. Je ne considère pas la position de 'Chien du Maître' comme très valorisante."

Serrant les dents, Harry pointa la baguette que Rogue lui avait donnée vers le dos de Malefoy. _"Expelliarmus!"_

Avec un gémissement suffoqué, Malefoy atterrit près de Rogue, et une bataille acharnée s'ensuit, avec comme prix la baguette du Mangemort tombée à terre. Au final, ce fut Rogue qui la saisit, et il virevolta rapidement, juste à temps pour repérer Malefoy qui brandissait un lourd rocher. _"Imperio!"_ Harry eut le souffle coupé de surprise quant au choix du sort. "Lâche cette pierre," ordonna Rogue. Malefoy s'exécuta. Rogue ramassa sa propre baguette magique et prononça, "Reprends ta baguette, et retourne près des autres. Dis-leur que nous avons rebroussé chemin et que nous nous dirigeons vers eux. Assure-toi qu'ils s'emploient à tendre une embuscade devant l'entrée principale."

Sans un son, Malefoy s'empoigna de la baguette que lui tendait Rogue et s'empressa de partir. Harry essaya de se redresser, mais ses membres lâchèrent simplement prise sous son poids. Tout son corps tremblait. "Encor... loin..."

"Peut-être une centaine de mètres. Debout, Potter, allez!" Rogue replaça l'avant-bras d'Harry sur ses épaules, remit son bras autour de son thorax et, pour ce qui paraissait la centième fois à Harry, essaya de le relever. Mais cette fois, les jambes d'Harry ne paraissaient plus obéir. "Potter, _debout!_"

"J'essaie..." souffla Harry à travers ses dents serrées. Il se sentait si faible. Son coeur battait comme un fou dans sa poitrine, et ses jambes, ses bras, même sa tête tremblaient. La nausée était revenue, et il lui sembla que les parois du tunnel tombaient sur lui. Il se retrouva encore une fois le dos au plancher, incapable de bouger, malgré toute l'énergie que Rogue mettait à tirer sur ses bras. Il étouffa un sanglot. "Peux plus-désolé-peux-"

"Très bien. Arrête de bouger!" Soudain, un bras s'infiltra sous ses genoux, et un autre sous ses épaules, et il sentit être soulevé. Puis il fut douloureusement secoué lorsque Rogue commença à courir à une vitesse ahurissante. "Ne t'avise pas de t'endormir, Potter."

"Fais... mon mieux..." soupira Harry, sa tête inanimée roulait dans tous les sens sur l'épaule de Rogue, au gré de la course. Il était si fatigué...

Rogue avait dû sentir qu'il s'affaiblissait. "Potter! _Reste éveillé!_" Les bras qui le portaient commencèrent à l'agiter éperdument, tentant de le garder conscient.

Mais cela ne marchait pas. Le lourd rideau tombait de nouveau sur Harry, et il ne pouvait garder ses yeux ouverts plus longtemps. L'intensité de la voix de Rogue, appelant son nom, s'amenuisa peu à peu, jusqu'à ce que la douleur s'évanouisse elle aussi, et Harry se laissa flotter dans les ténèbres.

* * *

"Directeur, je crois qu'il revient à lui." 

"Merlin merci. Severus, j'insiste que vous vous reposiez également."

"Je vais parfaitement bien."

"Professeur, il se réveille?"

"Est-ce qu'il va bien, s'il-vous-plaît, dites-nous!"

"Mr Weasley, Miss Granger, un peu de calme. Harry a besoin de repos."

"Harry? Ouvre tes yeux pour nous, mon chou. Je sais que tu es fatigué, mais essaie tout de même."

Il y avait un matelas délicieusement rembourré sous son dos, et sa tête était légèrement relevée par un oreiller tout aussi agréable. L'odeur de cet endroit était familière, mais Harry n'arrivait pas encore à l'identifier. Les voix tout autour de lui étaient douces, le pressaient de se réveiller, et il sentit une main caresser doucement ses cheveux. "Il a l'air si mal en point."

"C'était un pari sacrément risqué, Severus."

"Affronter le Seigneur des Ténèbres est toujours ainsi, Lupin. Considère-toi heureux qu'il s'en soit sorti vivant."

"Mais la liqueur d'asphodèle et d'armoise? Regarde-le!"

"Réfléchis un peu, Lupin. La potion n'a aucun effet sur l'état physique! Le gamin est exactement comme il était lorsqu'il s'est fait embarqué dans le repaire du Seigneur des Ténèbres."

"Severus, Remus, s'il-vous-plaît!"

Les souvenirs de tous les évènements revinrent en force dans son esprit. Il tenta vainement d'ouvrir les yeux. Est-ce que... Serait-ce possible... Était-il à _Poudlard_? De _retour_? Qu'était-il arrivé? Il essaya de poser la question à haute voix, mais il ne parvint qu'à émettre un faible gémissement du fond de sa gorge.

"Chut, Harry, tout va bien. Tu es à Poudlard."

Oh! Quel endroit merveilleux pour se réveiller! Harry commença la difficile tâche de soulever ses lourdes paupières ; la sensation de soulagement qui dansait en lui était si forte qu'elle en était presque douloureuse. _Peut-être que tout cela n'avait été qu'un rêve! _Un flou multicolore accueillit sa vision, avant qu'il n'arrive à distinguer les visages de Madame Pomfresh, Albus Dumbledore et Remus Lupin, et, au pied du lit, Ron et Hermione. Harry plissa ses sourcils à la clarté brillante de l'infirmerie, et Dumbledore réagit doucement, "Peut-être pourrions-nous adoucir les lumières, Pompom."

Madame Pomfresh disparut de la vue d'Harry, mais uniquement pour laisser place à celui qui s'était tenu derrière elle, le professeur Rogue. Celui-ci sembla surpris de voir Harry le regarder, mais il se détourna et sortit rapidement de la pièce, mais Harry eut le temps de noter que sa robe noire était sale et qu'il y avait du sang craquelé sur son visage. Il tourna son visage vers Dumbledore, qui avait également observé le départ de Rogue. "Qu'es...qui...passé..."

"Quelle est la dernière chose dont tu te souviens, Harry?"

Il déglutit difficilement à cette question. Sa bouche était sèche. "Un tunnel," chuchota-t-il. "Voldemort." Plusieurs personnes de la pièce tressaillirent au nom. "Rogue..."

Dumbledore s'approcha et tapota la main d'Harry. "Nous devons tous plus de remerciements au professeur Rogue que nous ne pourrons jamais en exprimer, Harry. C'est lui qui s'est aventuré dans le repaire de Lord Voldemort et t'en a secouru."

_Ça_, c'était plutôt particulier, pensa Harry. Il aurait voulu demander ce qui s'était passé exactement, il n'arrivait pas à séparer ce qu'il avait vécu de ses rêves, mais ses yeux se refermaient déjà, et il n'arrivait plus à les rouvrir. "J'imagine... dites... merci..."

* * *

Quand il se réveilla de nouveau, ce fut au son de voix qui se rapprochaient de son lit, et il ouvrit les yeux pour voir Madame Pomfresh se pencher sur lui. Il essaya de parler, mais sa gorge était encore trop sèche. "As-tu soif?" demanda-t-elle. Harry referma ses paupières et acquiesça. "Molly, si ça ne te dérange pas, un verre d'eau s'il-te-plaît." 

Harry entendit quelque chose qui ressemblait fort à un reniflement, puis sentit les bras de Mrs Weasley qui le soutenaient tandis que ceux de Madame Pomfresh lui glissaient un verre d'eau dans les mains. La sensation du liquide frais était merveilleuse, même s'il était mortifié de s'apercevoir qu'il n'arrivait pas à saisir correctement le verre, ce qui signifiait que Madame Pomfresh avait dû le tenir pour lui. Quand il fut apaisé, Mrs Weasley s'assit sur le bord du lit et serra Harry gentiment dans ses bras. "Oh Harry," dit-elle d'une voix tremblante, il était évident qu'elle était au bord des larmes.

Il se laissa aller contre elle et laissa ses yeux se refermer. "Désolé," murmura-t-il. "J'sais pas... pourquoi... si fatigué... j'crois que... j'ai dormi longtemps." Le son de plusieurs sanglots étouffés le fit sortir de son demi-sommeil immédiatement. Il posa son regard sur ses amis, tentant de distinguer plus que des tâches colorées.

Chacune des personnes autour de son lit avait l'air pâle et fatigué, mais maintenant qu'Harry y pensait... Ron et Hermione étaient même pires, ils paraissaient _ravagés_! Leurs traits étaient tirés, leurs yeux rouges, et ils étaient bien plus amaigris que dans ses souvenirs. Ils se serraient pratiquement l'un contre l'autre de soulagement. Remus Lupin, quant à lui, avait sur son visage une allure désorientée et perdue qu'Harry n'avait jamais vue. Même Dumbledore semblait épuisé. Madame Weasley avait également un aspect maladif, comme si une partie d'elle lui avait été arrachée. Harry tenta de s'asseoir lui-même, mais échoua, et il se contenta de se reposer contre la poitrine de Mrs Weasley. "Combien... combien de temps... j'étais parti? Je me souviens de la Liqueur... Combien de temps Voldemort... m'a fait dormir?"

Il était trop fatigué pour s'agacer des regards appréhensifs et tendus que ses visiteurs s'échangèrent. Remus vint s'asseoir sur le bord du lit, et mit sa main sur l'épaule d'Harry. "Un bout de temps, Harry. Maintenant, tu dois te reposer et reprendre des forces."

"Combien de temps?" redemanda Harry. Il sentit Mrs Weasley resserrer ses bras autour de lui.

Le matelas bougea un peu, et Harry parvint à fixer son regard sur Hermione qui venait de s'y poser. Ron était derrière elle, ses mains sur ses épaules. "Voldemort t'a capturé le premier juillet." dit-elle doucement, en lissant inutilement les couvertures. "C'était juste une semaine après la fin de l'année. On est en septembre maintenant. Le samedi trois septembre. Le festin de début d'année a eu lieu il y a deux jours, et c'est seulement là que Rogue a pu te sortir de ce trou." Elle sourit faiblement, bien que ses yeux déjà rouges se remplissaient à nouveau de larmes, et sa lèvre inférieure tremblait. "Donc... ça doit faire deux mois si je compte bien. Ça a paru bien plus pourtant." Sa voix montait progressivement dans les aigus, et derrière elle, les yeux de Ron étaient tout aussi instables.

Harry était abasourdi, non pas tant par la durée écoulée depuis les derniers évènements que par la réaction de ses amis. Mrs Weasley le serrait toujours d'un bras, mais elle avait mis son autre main sur sa bouche pour étouffer ses sanglots. Remus ne pouvait plus le regarder, mais Harry vit que ses épaules tremblaient.

"Désolé!" gémit Hermione, sa voix était presque coupée et sa respiration était vraiment irrégulière. "C'était juste... dur." Puis elle abandonna et fondit en sanglots, et Ron s'assit sur le lit près d'elle et la tint dans ses bras, accordant un petit sourire à Harry.

Dumbledore s'approcha d'eux et mit une main rassurante sur chacune de leurs épaules. "Nous ferions mieux de ne pas trop fatiguer Harry. Il aura besoin de temps pour se rétablir." À l'expression indignée de leur visage, il ajouta, "Et un grand nombre d'amis d'Harry qui ont dû rester dans les dortoirs doivent attendre impatiemment de ses nouvelles."

Avec des soupirs communs, Ron et Hermione se levèrent. Harry les regarda, sa tête toujours posée sur l'épaule de Mrs Weasley. Il entendit la voix de Dumbledore au-dessus de lui, "Repose-toi maintenant Harry. Tu as traversé une terrible épreuve." Il se rendit à peine compte quand Mrs Weasley et Remus l'aidèrent à s'allonger sur le matelas et l'oreiller. Le pire était passé, Harry aurait tellement pouvoir soulager la peine de ses amis, leur dire qu'il allait bien, les supplier de ne pas tous pleurer... mais sa tête était si lourde, et il ne trouvait plus la force de la relever encore une fois. C'était si étrange... Le temps avait filé sans qu'il s'en aperçoive. Il se souvenait des rêves par contre... il avait cru que Rogue en faisait partie d'ailleurs. Mais Rogue sous son masque de Mangemort avait-t-il vraiment été un rêve? Il n'en était pas sûr. Et puis il y avait encore d'autres choses, des souvenirs qu'il n'arrivait pas à relier aux rêves ou à la vie réelle.

Il s'agita brièvement contre l'oreiller, et ordonna à ses yeux de rester ouverts encore un peu plus longtemps. "Remus?"

"Oui, Harry?" Lupin revint rapidement et lui prit la main. "Qu'y a-t-il?"

Harry déglutit difficilement. "Sirius." La douloureuse expression que prit le visage de Remus donna la réponse à Harry, mais il posa la question néanmoins. "C'était pas... un rêve... c'est ça?"

Remus remua la tête négativement, serrant la main dans la sienne. "J'aurais tant souhaité que ça en soit un, Harry. Je l'aurais vraiment souhaité."

C'était un si merveilleux espoir qui s'envolait, une issue désormais cloîtrée pour que le cauchemar _entier_ s'arrête une fois pour toutes... revoir ce chien noir s'élancer vers lui, aboyant et jappant et fourrant sa truffe froide dans sa main... Harry ferma ses yeux. Le sommeil aurait normalement été difficile à trouver après une telle nouvelle, mais il ne pouvait pas rester éveillé une seconde de plus.

* * *

La tranquillité et le calme ne semblaient pas être des compagnons de longue route pour Harry. Quand il se réveilla un peu plus tard, l'hôpital était silencieux et calme, mais Harry n'était pas sûr de ce qui l'avait éveillé. Néanmoins, il se sentait un peu mieux, comme rafraîchi par le sommeil au lieu d'affaibli par un état comateux. Il commençait à s'étirer faiblement quand il entendit des pas s'approcher près de son lit. 

Des pas furtifs, sournois, à la dérobée.

Immédiatement, Harry ferma les yeux et fit glisser sa main vers la table à côté du lit. Les pas étaient de plus en plus proches, et il priait pour que sa baguette soit là. Et si Voldemort l'avait encore? Quand ses doigts se refermèrent enfin autour du bois lisse, il retint un soupir de soulagement. Il venait juste de tirer les couvertures sur lui et de se donner l'air le plus détendu possible quand les pieds parvinrent à leur destination.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il est misérable ce Potter. Il n'a pas l'air aussi fortiche maintenant, pas vrai?"

_Malefoy. _'Quelle surprise!' faillit s'exprimer Harry, mais il se reprit à temps."Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, Drago?" fit une voix qu'il identifia comme celle de Crabbe.

"J'sais pas... peut-être enchanter son oreiller pour qu'il se fasse bouffer les cheveux?" _Cling!_ "Chut! Goyle! Pomfresh va t'entendre!"

"C'est pas moi, c'est ce fichu hibou."

"Hé, ça me donne une idée," ricana Malefoy. "Voilà qui ferait un réveil digne de Potter. Mais d'abord: _Silencio_." Harry jura en lui-même, Drago avait osé jeter un sort à Hedwige, et il continuait: "Maintenant nous pouvons laisser un message de 'prompt rétablissement' de la part de mon père : son hibou en pièces détachées sur son lit!"

À ces mots, Harry se releva en un éclair et pointa sa baguette. "_Expelliarmus!_" La baguette de Drago s'envola de ses mains, et Crabbe et Goyle crièrent de surprise. Hedwige battit frénétiquement des ailes, et hulula - sans proférer un seul bruit du fait du sort de Drago. "Ne t'avise pas de mettre tes mains immondes sur ma chouette, Malefoy!" rugit Harry.

"_Qu'est-ce que cette folie?!"_ Le cri de Madame Pomfresh eut plus d'action que les menaces d'Harry, et Drago se saisit de sa baguette et les trois compères se ruèrent vers la porte. "Harry, qu'est-ce-"

"Une petite visite de la part de Malefoy," grogna Harry ; il élimina d'un mot le sort jeté sur Hedwige, et dut masquer la grande fatigue qui en suivit. La chouette voleta près de lui et mordilla anxieusement le lobe de son oreille ; souriant, Harry obéit à l'ordre inhérent et reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller.

Madame Pomfresh, parfaitement prévenue de l'hostilité entre les Griffondors et les Serpentards, plus tangible d'ailleurs entre Harry et Drago - après tout, elle avait au cours des dernières années soigné nombre de blessures et sorts issus de leurs affrontements - eut un petit rire sarcastique. "J'aurais dû m'en douter. J'espère seulement que je n'aurais pas trois autres patients dans mon hôpital dans quelques minutes."

"Je l'ai juste désarmé quand il a menacé de tuer mon hibou," répondit véhément Harry.

"Et bien, je reporterai ça au directeur. Maintenant, au lit Mr Potter. La Liqueur du Sommeil Eternel est suffisamment épuisante en elle-même pour que vous n'ayez pas besoin de parader en lançant des sorts partout. Allez ouste!"

Harry bailla et s'enfouit sous les couvertures, il était trop fatigué pour protester. "Quel jour est-on, Madame Pomfresh?"

"Dimanche, il est à peine minuit passé. Si vous vous comportez correctement et vous reposez assez, _peut-être _que vous ne manquerez pas _toute_ la première semaine de cours."

* * *

Quand il reprit de nouveau conscience, c'était l'après-midi, mais du même jour constata-t-il avec plaisir. Il reconnut rapidement les timbres de Ron, Hermione, Remus et Mrs Weasley qui devaient être assis autour du lui ; et plus à distance, la voix de Rogue, en conversation avec l'infirmière, le fit se tendre instinctivement. 

"J'ai besoin de savoir: combien de temps a-t-il eu avant que tu ne le fasses bouger?"

"À peu près dix minutes après l'administration de l'antidote."

"Severus! Était-ce bien raisonnab-"

"Grâce à la torche, le Seigneur des Ténèbres pouvait sentir son état d'éveil en quelques secondes, Madame Pomfresh. Mieux vaut un rétablissement un peu plus long que pas de rétablissement du tout, ce qui se serait passé si nous avions été capturés!"

"Combien de temps est-il resté conscient après ça?"

"Je ne suis pas certain. Moins de cinq minutes dans tous les cas."

"Severus, tu ne pourrais pas être un peu _moins_ précis?"

"J'étais plutôt distrait et--je t'interdis d'y penser, Lupin!"

"Penser à quoi, Severus?"

"J'ai fait ce que je devais faire pour empêcher le Seigneur des Ténèbres de gagner la guerre, et pas pour d'autres raisons aussi stupides les unes que les autres!"

Harry se risqua à ouvrir un oeil curieux. Ron, Hermione, Mrs Weasley et Madame Pomfresh étaient trop occupées à assister à l'échange pour noter qu'Harry était réveillé. Rogue avait l'air colérique, mais Lupin semblait plutôt amusé.

"Aucune autre raison, Severus?"

Rogue croisa ses bras et fronça ses sourcils d'une manière menaçante. "Aucune."

Lupin sourit, "Pas même pour sauver une vie innocente?"

"Très bien, Ô-Gentil-et-Merveilleux-Loup-Garou," (ce qui fit rire légèrement Lupin) "J'avoue: malgré toute la répugnance que j'ai pour Potter, je me suis infiltré droit dans le nid du Seigneur des Ténèbres pendant que lui et ses partisans étaient dehors à combattre les Aurors, j'ai déterré le garçon et j'ai porté son poids mort jusqu'ici. Et de ce fait, j'ai dû complètement sacrifier ma couverture d'espion et renoncer à l'une de nos plus précieuses sources d'informations. Ne me remercie _pas!"_

Le sourire de Remus ne perdit pas son intensité, mais l'ancien professeur croisa ses bras lui aussi et répliqua légèrement, "Je suis navré, Severus. Tu es un très bon manipulateur, mais tes tours ne suffiront pas à me détourner de mon objectif. Peu importe que tu te dises insensible, que tu essaies de paraître détestable, tu ne réussiras pas à m'ôter la gratitude que j'ai pour toi du fond de mon coeur. Merci d'avoir sauvé Harry."

Avec un grognement écoeuré, Rogue tourna son dos à Lupin et quitta l'infirmerie. Remus rigolait, tout comme Mrs Weasley et l'infirmière, quand Ron posa ses yeux sur le lit. "Harry!"

Les deux femmes se retournèrent à l'exclamation, et les minutes suivantes consistèrent en un mélange de divers sons et couleurs, lui demandant comment il allait, comment il se sentait, comment il allait, s'il voulait quelque chose, comment il allait... jusqu'à ce que Harry arrive à les convaincre que non, il ne s'écroulerait pas s'il essayait de s'asseoir. Une fois qu'elles eurent arrêté de retaper les oreillers, de bien le couvrir, et de l'inciter à manger, Remus et Mrs Weasley s'assirent chacun sur un côté du lit, avec Ron et Hermione au pied du lit comme à l'accoutumée. Remus nota que Harry regardait dans la direction où Rogue était parti, et le rassura. "Ne t'occupe pas de ce qu'il a dit, Harry. Il aime bien raconter qu'il n'est pas charitable, mais il était aussi attaché que nous à te sortir de là."

Harry remua la soupe que Madame Pomfresh lui avait donnée. "Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? Après l'attaque de Privet Drive?"

Ron et Hermione échangèrent des regards entendus. "On savait que tu poserais la question, alors on a gardé les articles de _La Gazette du Sorcier_, enfin juste ceux qui étaient importants," répondit Ron. "Hermione les a rassemblés dans un classeur."

"Et... pour quand tu te sentiras mieux," continua Hermione, "nous avons tenu un journal. Pour que tu puisses assister..." elle s'arrêta, confuse devant l'expression atterrée d'Harry.

"Tu veux dire un journal comme celui de Tom Jedusor?!"

"Ce n'est pas dangereux!" rétorqua-t-elle. "J'en avais parlé au professeur Dumbledore. Les sorciers font couramment ce type de livre, où tu peux rentrer dans une page pour voir les évènements - un peu comme des cassettes vidéo, mais sans caméra," expliqua-t-elle. "Tu veux bien essayer?"

Harry inclina lentement la tête, et ses deux amis se précipitèrent hors de la pièce. Une fois partis, il se tourna vers Remus. "Je ne comprends toujours pas comment Rogue... a fait ce qu'il a fait. La nuit où Voldemort m'a capturé... il était là, c'était un Mangemort."

"_Professeur Rogue_, Harry," intervint Remus. Il avait souri devant l'insouciance d'Harry à respecter les formes, mais sa demande était ferme. "Maintenant plus que jamais, il mérite tout ton respect. Je suis sûr que si tu n'avais pas des choses plus importantes en tête, tu aurais compris. Severus était un espion."

Harry se reposa contre les oreillers agréablement disposés, et analysa cette nouvelle donnée. L'ensemble concordait: l'insistance constante avec laquelle Dumbledore affirmait que Rogue était digne de confiance, Rogue présentant la Pensine avec la fausse prophétie pour empêcher Voldemort de tuer Harry, Rogue amenant sournoisement à ce que le Mage Noir utilise la potion, et Rogue sachant le moment exact où Voldemort serait absent et où il aurait les meilleures chances de secourir Harry.

Et Rogue assaillant vicieusement Sirius, au point que ce dernier s'était précipité au Département des Mystères et s'y était fait tué. "Je ne comprends pas," chuchota Harry. "Tout le monde savait qu'il était un espion au moment de la première défaite de Voldemort. Comment a-t-il pu revenir dans les rangs?"

"Encore une fois, Severus jouait un double rôle. Voldemort croyait qu'il espionnait encore Dumbledore." Remus grimaça légèrement, "Mais effectivement, le retour de Rogue ne s'est pas fait en douceur, et il a souffert jusqu'à ce que Voldemort le considère comme un véritable Mangemort fidèle."

"C'est pour ça qu'il a amené la prophétie," réalisa Harry. "Pour que Voldemort croie que..."

"Exactement, Harry." Remus mit une main sur l'épaule d'Harry, et le regarda intensément. "Tu n'as pas à aimer le professeur Rogue. Je ne l'aime pas moi-même." Harry sourit à cette déclaration. "Mais il est de notre côté, et nous lui devons beaucoup. Il a risqué sa vie un grand nombre de fois pour apporter des informations vitales à notre camp. Sans compter ce qu'il encourait quand il est venu te sauver."

Harry sentit sa gorge se nouer et son estomac vaciller dangereusement, ce que Madame Pomfresh nota prestement. "Comment te sens-tu, Harry?"

"Pas très bien. J'imagine que c'est parce que je n'ai pas mangé depuis longtemps."

"Tu n'auras peut-être pas beaucoup d'appétit les premiers temps, mais force-toi un peu quand même." Elle reprit le plateau avec la soupe à peine entamée.

Juste à ce moment, Ron et Hermione revinrent, avec Dumbledore juste derrière eux. Ron avait dans ses mains ce qui ressemblait à un classeur, et Hermione tenait un livre plus petit. "Bon après-midi, Harry," entama le directeur. "Tu as l'air beaucoup mieux. Comment vas-tu?"

"Mieux," répondit Harry. Pour une raison particulière, voir Dumbledore lui donnait la même sensation nauséeuse que lorsqu'il pensait à Rogue comme celui qui l'avait secouru. Il ne savait plus que penser. La dernière fois qu'il avait été en contact avec Dumbledore - en oubliant le souvenir flou, presque inconscient qu'il gardait de son réveil à l'infirmerie - ils se tenaient sur le jardin de Privet Drive. "Professeur Dumbledore... qu'est-il arrivé à Dudley et à ma tante?"

L'expression joyeuse de Dumbledore sembla fondre à ces mots, ses yeux prirent une teinte bien plus triste. Il tira une chaise près du lit. Remus se décala pour lui laisser la place, mais Harry aurait souhaité qu'il ne le fasse pas. "Ta tante et ton cousin sont en sécurité. Je suis entièrement navré pour ton oncle."

Un poids immense s'installa pendant quelques instants sur sa poitrine, si fort qu'il en avait du mal à respirer. Il ne savait pas que penser à propos d'Oncle Vernon non plus, mais de toutes les émotions qui virevoltaient en lui, la culpabilité se faisait de plus en plus présente. Il croisa ses bras et fixa les couvertures. "Je n'ai pas pu... le sortir à temps. Nous avons attendu trop longtemps." _Ils n'avaient jamais voulu de lui car Tante Pétunia savait que quelque chose comme cela arriverait. Elle essayait juste de protéger sa famille, et au final, elle avait raison. Il ne leur avait apporté que des tragédies et de la peine._

Des doigts doux attrapèrent son menton et le relevèrent. Dumbledore ne croisait pas ses yeux, pour des raisons qu'il connaissait déjà, mais la douce expression de son visage resserra le noeud présent dans la gorge d'Harry. "Harry. Ce qui est arrivé à ton oncle n'était pas de ta faute. Pétunia Dursley n'était peut-être pas heureuse de te prendre chez elle, mais je te le promets : elle connaissait les dangers de cette action. Je ne les lui ai jamais cachés. Elle t'a accueilli parce que tu étais en détresse, et que c'est quelque chose que les familles doivent parfois partager."

Ses yeux picotaient maintenant. Harry chuchota. "Mais elle m'en veut, n'est-ce pas? Comme Dudley." Dumbledore ne répondit pas, et Harry en déduit aisément ce qu'il voulait savoir. "J'étais la seule personne qui aurait pu le sauver."

"Oh, Harry, non!" supplia Hermione. "Tu ne peux pas penser ça!"

"Et pourquoi pas," murmura-t-il à travers ses dents serrées. Mrs Weasley caressait ses cheveux d'une main.

"Parce que," continua Dumbledore, "une des leçons les plus dures à accepter est qu'il y aura des batailles où tu ne pourras pas gagner. Il y aura des tâches que tu ne pourras pas finaliser. Tu avais très peu de temps, Harry, pour mettre en sécurité trois personnes terrifiées et ignorant tout de notre monde, et tu devais le faire seul, avec Lord Voldemort à quelques mètres de toi. Tu as fait ce que tu as pu. Tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir d'avoir échoué à accomplir plus que ce que tu ne pouvais."

Harry planta ses dents dans sa lèvre inférieure, tentant désespérément de garder ses émotions sous contrôle, mais sentit les bras de Mrs Weasley l'entourer gentiment. Une partie de lui était si désireuse de la laisser faire, la sensation était si merveilleuse, mais tout en lui criait et paniquait - si elle maintenait son étreinte, il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus se maîtriser. Mais il ne pouvait pas la repousser sans la blesser ; sa gorge était de plus en plus serrée, il mordit sa lèvre plus fort, essayant de retenir l'agonie qui le déchirait en lui. Tellement était arrivé, tellement de désastres... Sirius, la prophétie, Privet Drive, Oncle Vernon, Rogue, la torture, la Liqueur, la terreur...

Sans avertissement, Mrs Weasley embrassa son front, près de la cicatrice. "Ça va aller, Harry," dit-elle doucement. "Tout finira par aller bien."

Un sanglot étouffé brisa ses barrières. Puis un autre. Et d'autres encore, de plus en plus rapprochés. Harry entendit Lupin crier de surprise, et la réponse de Dumbledore, "Laisse Molly s'en occuper, Remus. C'est, après tout, un domaine où elle excelle."

Pour Harry, il ne s'était passé que quelques semaines horribles depuis la mort de Sirius. Et finalement, toute la peur et la peine et la colère et la détresse qu'il avait refoulées à l'intérieur de lui refusaient simplement d'y rester, et il s'accrochait à la mère de Ron et pleurait. Cela semblait facile maintenant - une minute auparavant, il aurait été presque humilié que Dumbledore, Remus, et Ron et Hermione soient là à le regarder sangloter comme un bébé dans les bras de Mrs Weasley. Mais juste maintenant, il ne s'en souciait pas.

Il pleura pendant un long moment, ou peut-être était-ce juste son impression. Quand les larmes finirent enfin par ralentir, et que les émotions plus habituelles comme l'embarras retrouvèrent de nouveau leur chemin vers son esprit, il murmura, "Désolé."

"Ne sois pas stupide," répliqua Ron, qui avait pris la place de Remus sur l'autre bord de lit pour poser sa main sur l'épaule d'Harry. "Crois-moi, nous avons fait exactement ce que tu viens de faire un nombre incalculable de fois ces deux derniers mois, quand on ne savait pas ce qui se passerait. Parfois, j'étais là à m'occuper, et la seconde d'après je me retrouvais par terre en déversant toutes les larmes de mon corps!"

Cette révélation eut l'effet de stupéfier Harry ; il les regarda tous un par un. L'image même de Ron en train de pleurer comme le ferait Hermione ou Mrs Weasley était juste... bizarre. Derrière Ron, Hermione souriait, bien que ses joues soient mouillées. Et juste à ce moment, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit brutalement. Harry jeta un oeil par-dessus l'épaule de Mrs Weasley-et se figea.

Rogue avait l'air aussi étonné qu'Harry l'était. Il s'arrêta net dans son avancée lorsqu'il vit Harry, dont le visage était encore brillant de larmes, et pendant un moment, ils se regardèrent respectivement. Puis l'expression de Rogue passa de la surprise à une indifférence totale, et il se détourna et sortit de la pièce. Dumbledore sourit à Harry et suivit silencieusement les traces du Maître de Potions.

"Maudit bâtard," murmura Ron. "Il aurait pas pu choisir un autre moment pour venir?!"

Ce qui lui valut une tape d'Hermione et une prompte réprimande. "Ne dis pas ça, Ron. Il a sauvé Harry, pour le cas où tu aurais oublié."

"Et j'irais le remercier moi-même si je n'étais pas sûr qu'il me dirait de débarrasser le plancher avant que j'ai le temps de terminer ma phrase!" rétorqua Ron. "Et je parie cinq noises que tous les Serpentards sauront dans moins de trois jours que nos retrouvailles étaient plutôt 'touchantes'." Son dernier mot fut prononcé avec un sarcasme qui aurait pu rivaliser celui de Rogue.

"_Ron!_" cingla Hermione en voyant Harry pâlir. "Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, Harry. Les choses sont différentes que lors de notre première année. Nous sommes en guerre maintenant. Notre camp doit s'unir, et Rogue le sait aussi bien que nous."

Harry ébaucha un sourire, il espérait de tout coeur qu'elle avait raison. Pointant vers les livres qu'ils avaient amenés, il demanda. "Alors? Montrez-moi!"

"Oh, c'est vrai," et Ron s'empressa de se pousser un peu sur le lit pour faire de la place à Hermione, et posa le classeur sur les genoux d'Harry. "Hum... Harry, juste pour que tu saches, quelques-uns de ces articles sont... pas très joyeux. J'en ai encore l'estomac qui se retourne dès que je les lis."

"Euh... d'accord." Harry s'arrêta un instant, indécis, mais secoua la tête. "De toute façon, je ne peux pas prétendre que rien ne s'est passé, alors autant que je les lise." Avec une grande inspiration, il ouvrit le manuscrit à la première page.

"Édition spéciale de _La Gazette_," l'informa Hermione. "Quelques heures après."

_**Le Survivant Capturé par Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom!**_

_Peu après une bataille de forte ampleur à la prison d'Azkaban, où Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom a été vu en personne en train de libérer ses Mangemorts, ceux-ci ont lancé une attaque dévastatrice sur le quartier moldu de Little Whining, à Surrey. La maison des moldus Pétunia et Vernon Dursley, tante et oncle, et surtout gardiens d'Harry Potter, était particulièrement visée._

_L'attaque simultanée a considérablement réduit le nombre des Aurors présents sur chaque site, amenant de nombreuses pertes **(pour la liste des sorciers tombés lors des batailles de ce jour, veuillez consulter l'article commémoratif, page 5)**, mais des témoins ont rapporté que la défense valeureuse de la maison d'Harry Potter, combinée aux champs de protection scellés quinze ans auparavant afin de protéger notre Survivant, a d'abord été couronnée de succès. Jusqu'à ce que Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom ne vienne en personne. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, d'après nos reporters, est parvenu à abattre les boucliers, avec un contre-choc résiduel qui a entraîné de nombreuses blessures parmi les Aurors et les Mangemorts, ainsi que des dégâts conséquents sur la rue, et est entré dans la maison._

_Le Directeur de Poudlard, école de Sorcellerie, Albus Dumbledore est arrivé sur la scène ravagée quelques moments plus tard, mais des hordes de Détraqueurs l'ont empêché d'atteindre Voldemort directement._

_Juste au moment où notre défense parvenait enfin à éclaircir les rangs des Mangemorts et des Détraqueurs, les témoins furent horrifiés de voir Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom s'emparer du jeune Harry. Le Survivant semblait blessé et sous le contrôle d'un sort. Le Directeur Dumbledore a essayé de négocier la libération de Potter, en vain, et le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'est enfui avec son otage._

_Le monde entier de la Sorcellerie est bouleversé jusqu'au plus profond de lui par cette tournure horrible des évènements. Un bref commentaire d'un Auror, recueilli par notre reporter sur la scène du crime, affirme qu'aucun effort ne sera ménagé pour le secours d'Harry Potter. "Être aux mains de Lord V-------- est un destin si horrible à imaginer qu'on ne peut y laisser personne, et encore moins un enfant comme Harry."_

_La situation de la famille d'Harry Potter est encore inconnue. Toutefois, un rapport non confirmé nous ferait part de la mort de Vernon Dursley, l'oncle de Potter, en essayant de défendre sa femme, son fils et son neveu. La Gazette du Sorcier présente toutes ses condoléances à la famille Dursley. Suivez nos prochaines éditions spéciales qui paraîtront dès qu'il y aura du nouveau sur cette affaire._

Harry contempla pendant plusieurs minutes la photo qui accompagnait l'article: elle montrait le numéro quatre, Privet Drive, en feu, la Marque des Ténèbres flottant encore sur les débris. Ses souvenirs de l'attaque étaient un peu flous, surtout après la transe induite par Voldemort, mais cette image de désolation resterait gravée à jamais en lui. Il aperçut sur un bas-côté du jardin incendié un Auror en robe rouge, assis sur le trottoir ; ses bras entouraient un sorcier portant des robes élimées. C'était Remus. Et avec un élan d'émotion qui le vida presque entièrement, Harry réalisa que l'homme pleurait. L'Auror qui le soutenait était Tonks, et elle aussi était en pleurs.

Il tourna rapidement la page et lut le titre de l'article : _Un message provenant des Mangemorts: **Le Survivant Emprisonné, Torturé par Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom.**_

Et le suivant:_ **Des Chapelles Ardentes mises en Place ; l'Aide Internationale pour le Secours du Survivant abonde, les Recherches commencent. **_

Et la page d'après: **_Les Mangemorts attaquent la maison de Bones, des Aurors Blessés, Pas un Mot depuis une Semaine sur le sort du Survivant._**

Et la suivante: **_Des Connaissances, des Amis du Survivant lancent un message d'Amour et d'Espoir_**. Harry s'arrêta net à cette phrase, et lut le court article: _Un message a été déposé aujourd'hui à la Gazette du Sorcier par plusieurs camarades de classe d'Harry Potter, séquestré par Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom depuis une semaine. À la demande du Ministre de la Magie et de Poudlard, les identités de ces sorciers mineurs sont tenues confidentielles pour des raisons de sécurité, mais les étudiants et leurs familles ont insisté pour que leur message soit publié, afin de peut-être atteindre le Survivant et lui redonner Espoir._

_"Nous ne savons pas s'il le lira un jour, mais nous voulions quand même le dire," annonce l'un des porte-paroles du groupe, un étudiant de Poudlard de la même année que Potter ; sa grande détresse se lit sur son visage, et des larmes s'échappent de ses yeux lorsqu'il continue sa déclaration. "Harry, peu importe où tu es, nous voulons que tu saches que nous n'abandonnerons jamais. Nous te cherchons aussi fort que nous pouvons, et on pense à toi à chaque minute. On t'aime et tu nous manques, alors tiens bon. On va te trouver même si le monde entier est contre nous, et on te ramènera à la maison."_

Harry cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, sans pouvoir dire un mot, la page se brouillant peu à peu devant lui. Hermione posa une main sur son genou. Il lui sourit timidement. "J'aurais aimé lire ça la première nuit dans les quartiers de Voldemort, votre objectif de me redonner espoir aurait été atteint sans problème. Merci," rajouta-t-il, "j'imagine que tu étais le porte-parole en question?"

Hermione sourit largement, "À vrai dire, non, ce n'était pas moi." Harry cligna de nouveau des yeux, et ils se tournèrent tous deux vers Ron, dont le visage prit une couleur cramoisie.

Son regard fixé intensément sur les couvertures, il leur murmura, "J'vous ai dit que j'avais pas arrêté de chialer," mais un sourire pointait dans sa voix et sur ses lèvres.

Mme Weasley lui pinça affectueusement la joue. "Et tu n'étais pas le seul. Il y avait Ron, Hermione, Ginny - bref, toute la famille -, et bien sûr tes amis, Neville et Luna, et encore d'autres étudiants. Ils ont supplié et plaidé pendant quatre jours entiers avant que nous ne les amenions directement à l'office de _la Gazette du Sorcier_."

"Nous savions que nous ne pourrions pas le signer de nos noms," rajouta Hermione, "donc nous avons voulu que ça vienne de nous tous. Même si tu ne pouvais pas le lire."

"Le pays entier était comme fou," reprit Ron. "Presque le monde entier, à vrai dire. Hagrid et Madame Maxime sont même repartis chez les géants pour leur demander s'ils savaient quelque chose - ça c'est passé à peu près comme l'année dernière, ils ont failli se faire tuer."

Harry grimaça à ces nouvelles. "Où est Hagrid d'ailleurs?"

"Depuis que tu es revenu, il est passé toutes les vingt minutes environ, mais quelque chose est arrivée à Graup, et il a dû quitter ce matin," répondit Hermione. "Il a dit qu'il passera demain dès qu'il finira son cours."

Ron acquiesça. "Hagrid et Madame Maxime ont pu récolter l'aide de plusieurs gouvernements étrangers. Le Ministre de la Magie de France a envoyé une troupe d'Aurors, les Américains en ont envoyé trois, dont une équipée de technologie moldue - comment ça s'appelle déjà, Hermione?"

"Des satellites. Des images infrarouges. Ce genre de choses. Nous pensions que même si Voldemort avait mis plein de sorts de Dissimulation sur toi, il n'aurait peut-être pas pensé à se protéger contre les méthodes moldues, qui sont d'ailleurs très sophistiquées, contrairement à l'opinion de Fudge."

"Pourquoi Rogue ne pouvait pas vous indiquer directement où était le quartier général de Voldemort?"

"Le professeur Rogue ne le sait pas," répondit Mrs Weasley. "Tu étais dans l'endroit le plus protégé de tous les repaires de Tu-Sais-Qui, et il n'est pas possible d'y Transplaner directement. Et il y a un charme de Confusion permanent afin que personne ne puisse voir ni localiser l'entrée. Les Mangemorts doivent Transplaner dans une zone spéciale puis traverser toutes sortes de tunnels. Si seulement nous avions su où tu étais exactement, nous aurions pu venir en renfort ou au moins tenter de divertir l'attention des Mangemorts. Et comme nous ne pouvions rien faire, le professeur Rogue a dû y aller seul, et c'est pour ça qu'il a dû te réveiller si vite."

Hermione frissonna. "Nous ne savions même pas si tu étais vivant pendant des semaines. C'était tellement horrible; il y avait des nuits où je ne pouvais pas dormir, et d'autres jours où je ne voulais pas me lever. Évidemment, personne ne nous disait rien sur Rogue et les Mangemorts. Un peu avant ton anniversaire, Dumbledore nous a donné plus de détails, mais au final on savait juste que tu étais prisonnier et qu'on ne pouvait rien faire."

Harry prit le journal. À son soulagement, il n'avait rien à voir avec celui que Tom Jedusor avait utilisé ; sa couverture était enluminée de pourpre et d'or, et une inscription calligraphiée indiquait à l'intérieur _Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley_. Mais, tout comme le journal du Serpentard, les pages étaient blanches. "J'ai enchanté le journal pour que personne d'autre que nous ne puisse l'utiliser," dit Hermione. "Tu peux lui dire de te montrer les mots et lire ce qu'on a marqué, ou alors tu lui demandes une date précise, et il t'y emmènera."

"Brillante invention, Hermione, mais je ne pense pas qu'Harry soit en état de sauter à l'intérieur de livres ensorcelés," intervint Remus ; il avait suivi la conversation silencieusement, posté juste derrière eux.

"C'est vrai," rajouta Ron. "Et puis, tu peux tout aussi bien imaginer ce qui s'est passé. Le début était horrible, et puis le reste du temps on courait partout, à la recherche d'indices, en se sentant foutrement inutiles."

"Même avec ça, vous en avez fait plus que moi," répliqua Harry. "J'ai juste dormi pendant deux mois." Mrs Weasley grimaça et mit une main sur son épaule, mais ce fut Hermione qui lui répondit.

"J'en suis heureuse, Harry. Je veux dire, j'aurais préféré que tu ne sois jamais capturé, mais quand on ne savait pas ce qui se passait, on... devenait presque fou à se demander... s'ils te torturaient à chaque seconde."

Harry frémit et décida de ne pas leur révéler ce qui s'était passé la première nuit, cela ne ferait que les bouleverser. "Ouais, au moins, je n'ai pas eu à... attendre. D'un autre côté, je ne me rappelle pas du tout le temps qui s'est écoulé. J'ai l'impression d'être encore en vacances."

"Ça ira mieux dès que tu seras en classe," affirma Remus.

"Combien de temps je dois rester ici?"

"Comment vous sentez-vous, Mr Potter?" demanda Madame Pomfresh.

"Beaucoup mieux," insista Harry. "Comme si j'avais dormi suffisamment et que je pouvais me lever. Je ne pourrais pas commencer les classes lundi comme tout le monde?" demanda-t-il avec un petit espoir.

L'infirmière fronça ses sourcils. "Ce serait presque inconsidéré, Harry. La Liqueur du Sommeil Eternel est connue pour certains de ses effets résiduels, et votre organisme est toujours faible. Vous avez besoin de repos et de calme."

"Mais tout ce que j'aurais à faire serait d'aller en classe," protesta-t-il. "Si je manque la première semaine, je vais avoir du mal à rattraper tout le travail perdu ensuite!"

Madame Pomfresh poussa Ron et Hermione hors de son chemin, inspecta les conjonctives d'Harry, prit son pouls, tout en murmurant des paroles récalcitrantes. "Voyons si vous pouvez vous lever et marcher un peu maintenant."

Impatiemment, Harry rejeta les couvertures. "Doucement, Harry," avertit Remus. "N'oublie pas que tu étais dans le coma."

Harry prit quelques grandes inspirations et s'assit sur le bord du lit, ses jambes pendant dans le vide. Plus tôt il pourrait reprendre les cours, plus vite il pourrait avancer et oublier ce qui lui était arrivé. La dernière chose qu'il souhaitait était d'arriver en classe avec une semaine de retard, ce qui lui vaudrait des regards et des chuchotements curieux de tous les élèves, et également une masse considérable de travail par la suite. Ici, il n'avait rien à faire, si ce n'est rester dans son lit et penser à Oncle Vernon et Tante Pétunia et Dudley et Sirius et cette nuit dans le repaire de Voldemort...

Résolument, il posa ses pieds sur le sol et se leva. Ron et Hermione se placèrent à côté de lui pour le cas où il tomberait, mais il ne vacilla que légèrement avant de retrouver son équilibre. Il tenta quelques pas peu assurés, puis d'autres. Ses jambes tremblotaient, mais il parvenait à rester debout, et il réussit à marcher lentement jusqu'à la porte de l'infirmerie et à revenir jusqu'à son lit. Bien sûr, il se sentait aussi stable que de la gelée lorsqu'il se planta devant Remus et Madame Pomfresh, mais il masqua sa fatigue par un grand sourire triomphant.

Madame Pomfresh fit un geste de tête sidéré. "La résistance physique des adolescents ne cessera jamais de m'ébahir, Potter. Même après avoir été enfermé dans une caverne et drogué pendant dix semaines, vous vous levez comme si de rien était, et en moins de deux vous serez déjà en train de caracoler sur l'une des bestioles d'Hagrid, le tout en à peine quelques jours."

Harry se rassit sur son lit (nonchalamment, pour qu'elle ne soupçonne rien de sa condition physique) et lui fit un sourire charmant. "Est-ce que ça veut dire que je peux quitter?"

"Je m'en lave les mains, Potter. Mais ne vous méprenez pas," elle pointa un doigt accusateur vers lui. "Ne pensez pas que vous êtes entièrement guéri juste parce que vous avez réussi à marcher vingt mètres. Comme je l'ai mentionné, la Liqueur agit parfois sur le long terme, et vous pourriez subir des épisodes inattendus d'épuisement ou de vertige. Si cela vous arrivait, allez vous allonger tout de suite. J'enverrai un mot à tous vos professeurs pour les prévenir. Et pas d'effort inconsidéré pendant au moins une semaine - est-ce _bien _compris?"

"Bien, M'dame," murmura Harry ; le doigt que l'infirmière continuait de brandir devant son visage le regardait d'un air accusateur.

"Quelles classes avez-vous demain?" ajouta-t-elle.

"Euh..." Avec un grand moment de confusion et d'inquiétude, Harry réalisa qu'il ne savait pas. Et qu'il n'avait pas fini ses devoirs non plus.

"Nous avons la Défense contre les Forces du Mal demain matin, et Soins aux Créatures Magiques puis Métamorphose dans l'après-midi," intervint Hermione. "Oh... on a dû choisir les classes pour toi, Harry, j'espère que tu ne nous en veux pas. Mais nous devions aller chercher tes livres, et on ne savait pas quand tu reviendrais, alors..."

Harry balaya ses explications d'un geste de main. "C'est pas grave, tant que je n'ai pas Divination, ça sera parfait." Ron ricana et répondit par la négative. "Alors, quelles sont mes matières pour cette année?"

Des papiers crissèrent et se froissèrent pendant quelques secondes, Hermione venait de se plonger dans le classeur qui contenait les articles des journaux. Elle examina la dernière page. "Je l'ai mis quelque part par là," murmura-t-elle. "Aha!" Elle lui donna la liste.

**A.S.P.I.C. Défense contre les Forces du Mal (Général)**

**A.S.P.I.C. Herbologie**

**A.S.P.I.C. Potions**

**A.S.P.I.C. Métamorphose**

**A.S.P.I.C. Enchantements**

**Option Défense contre les Forces du Mal (Avancé) : Analyse des Situations Dangereuses et des Maléfices employés**

**Option Défense contre les Forces du Mal (Avancé) : Défense Spécialisée**

**Option Soins aux Créatures Magiques (Avancé)**

**Option Coopération Magique Internationale**

"Woua," fit Harry appréciablement. "Très bons choix!"

"Neville, Ron et moi avons discuté avec le professeur McGonagall," dit Hermione. "Bien sûr, nous savions quels A.S.P.I.C.s tu voudrais prendre, mais les formulaires d'inscription et les listes des cours optionnels ne sont arrivés qu'avec les lettres normales à la mi-août."

Ron indiqua la fin de la liste. "Les lettres spécifiaient que les étudiants qui souhaitaient faire carrière dans l'Application de la Loi des Sorciers devraient valider la Défense Spécialisée et au moins un autre cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Professeur McGonagall nous a dit que tu voulais être un Auror, alors on a choisi ces deux-là, et elle a rajouté la Coopération Magique Internationale - elle a dit que ce serait un avantage pour toi. Et on a pensé que l'Analyse des Situations Dangereuses était quelque chose dont on avait _vraiment_ besoin."

Harry ne pouvait rien ajouter à cet argument, d'autant plus qu'une pensée très différente venait de frapper son esprit. "Même si Rogue ne dit rien à propos de... ça... il remarquera sûrement que je n'ai pas fait la dissertation demandée."

L'infirmerie vide résonna des rires de Ron et Hermione, mais derrière eux, Lupin reprit la parole, "Ne t'inquiète pas, Harry. Le professeur Dumbledore a envoyé une note aux professeurs leur demandant qu'ils te laissent un peu de temps pour finir tes devoirs - mais si tu veux être certain de ne pas avoir d'ennuis, je te conseille de commencer par celui de Potions."

Avec un petit soupir, Harry rajouta, "J'étais sur le point de le finir quand... tout est arrivé. Il doit être réduit en cendres à présent. Peut-être que par miracle j'arriverai à m'en rappeler."

Ron cessa de rire d'un seul coup et le fixa comme s'il venait de lui pousser une troisième oreille. "Le _finir_? Trois jours après les résultats des B.U.S.E.s?!"

"J'avais rien d'autre à faire!"

Madame Pomfresh tapa dans ses mains brusquement et annonça : "Mr Potter, puisque vous êtes déterminé à assister aux cours de demain, je vous suggère très fortement de retourner à votre dortoir et de prendre une bonne nuit de repos. Vous en aurez besoin. Maintenant filez tous d'ici!"

_A suivre..._

_

* * *

_

Prochain épisode: Harry débute les classes - et selon les prédictions de Madame Pomfresh, se fatigue bien trop vite à son goût. Ou bien quelqu'un d'autre serait-il impliqué derrière l'état physique d'Harry... Mais tout cela n'est que plaisanteries en regard de la nouvelle mascotte dénichée par Hagrid, de rencontres bienvenues avec les Serpentards, et d'un cynisme débordant bien entendu. Tout cela et encore plus dans le **Chapitre Cinq: Deux pas en avant, une chute sur le plancher**

PLEASE don't forget to review!!! (_j'ai besoin de traduire?!!)_

Note de la Traductrice: Tadam! Voilà, 8000 mots et des poussières d'étoiles, mon clavier n'en peut plus de se faire autant frapper! Prochain chapitre dans deux semaines environ (il sera tout aussi long!) et je publierai demain le chapitre 7 de "Plus Jamais Seul". Merci à mes fidèles Revieweurs, vous lire me redonne de l'élan à chaque fois!

**Thealie, Thamril**: voilà la suite pour vous! Alors Thealie, que penses-tu de Severus maintenant?!

**Ilys**: tu vas être contente (et moi aussi puisque je n'aurais pas à subir une certaine IdF), il n'y a PAS de cliffhanger dans ce chapitre! À moins que tu considères les devoirs que donne Rogue comme dignes d'un scénario digne de JKR! Enfin, ça ne va pas durer... _(petit rire evil!_) Tes reviews sont toujours attendus avec la plus grande impatience!

**Elaur, Abel**: vous m'avez fait rougir de plaisir!! merci énormément de vos petits mots, et j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura tout autant plu!

**Zabou**: bien vu!

**Le Saut de l'Ange**: il n'y a pas de doute, la potion que Rogue lui a donnée était bien la vraie, à ce moment il n'aurait pas pu se permettre de se trahir. Mais en lisant attentivement (ce que je n'avais pas fait la première fois je l'avoue!) il y a d'autres petits indices (style quand il tombe et fait trébucher la moitié des Mangemorts derrière lui, je doute _fortement_ que le sort d'Harry y soit pour quelque chose.)  
Alors pour tes questions, la première a déjà eu sa réponse, Hermione est bien là! Et oui, elle aura un rôle conséquent dans l'histoire, mais partagera la scène avec d'autres personnages néanmoins (un peu comme dans l'Ordre du Phénix)  
Au fait, fais gaffe car les chapitres ne vont pas aller en se raccourcissant et ton imprimante pourrait bien en souffrir! Mais c'est vrai qu'ils ne battront jamais la taille de ceux de "HP et le Pouvoir du Temps" (Ross a déjà sorti un chapitre de 40000 mots, l'inconscient, après ça, nous autres fans ne pouvions qu'en redemander!)


	5. Deux Pas en Avant, Chute sur le Plancher

**Note de l'Auteur**: Beaucoup, beaucoup de remerciements pour tous ces merveilleux reviews! Maman et moi étions enchantées du nombre de réponses suite au dernier chapitre! Comme vous pouvez voir, il y a eu quelques changements minimes: j'ai eu, dans le passé, des remarques se plaignant de la longueur de mes chapitres, alors je les sépare presque tous en deux maintenant. Ils restent néanmoins d'une taille correcte, ce qui me permettra de faire des mises à jour plus fréquemment. Je ne peux pas promettre de continuer bihebdomadairement (le travail d'école vient en premier, tout comme la chasse au job) mais j'essaierai.

_Réaction de la Traductrice-essaie d'abord de revenir à elle, 'où sont mes sels?' - euh, avec tout le respect que j'ai pour vous, chers lecteurs, je ne pourrai jamais vous promettre deux chapitres par semaine! Mais je reste sur mon planning d'un chapitre chaque deux semaines, pas de problème! Et comme vous allez le voir, les chapitres restent__ d'une longueur _**plus**_ que correcte, mes doigts usés par tant de frappe vous le confirmeront!_

Pour les fans de Rogue: désolée, Rogue n'apparaîtra presque pas dans ce chapitre, puisque, actuellement, notre Maître des Potions préféré tente de se convaincre qu'aucun Harry Potter n'est jamais venu au monde. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il se rendra -très vite- compte que le destin et ma Muse ont d'autres plans en tête...

Pour ceux qui se demandent s'il y aura des passages romantiques dans cette fic: oui, il y en aura quelques-uns, avec des couples du même genre que ceux dont Mme Rowling a semé les indices. Pas de slash, pas de "notions adultes" (cette fic restera PG-13).

Encore une petite chose: 50 points seront accordés à la Maison de celui ou celle qui noteront ma dédicace à J.R.R Tolkien dans ce chapitre!

* * *

**Chapitre Cinq: Deux pas en avant, une chute sur le plancher.**

_(titre original: two steps floorward)_

Malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu jurer et affirmer à Madame Pomfresh, l'état physique d'Harry, après deux mois d'inactivité totale, se révéla bien moins bon que ce qu'il espérait. Déchargé de son sac et de ses affaires, que Ron et Hermione avaient pris dès sa sortie de l'infirmerie, il parvint à marcher lentement jusqu'au niveau de la tour des Gryffondors. Mais lorsqu'ils eurent franchi le portrait, Harry commença à envisager avec inquiétude la montée des marches jusqu'au dortoir des sixièmes années. Ses amis se posaient apparemment la même question, s'il en jugeait sur les regards remplis d'anxiété qui faisaient régulièrement route vers lui.

"Harry, tu es sûr que tu es prêt à reprendre les cours?" demanda Hermione.

"Ouais, je suis sûr et certain," dit-il entre deux lourdes respirations, le mur de la pièce soutenant la majeure partie de son poids. "J'manque juste un peu d'exercice."

"T'as l'air épuisé, mon vieux," intervint Ron. "Assieds-toi là avant qu'on ne monte au dortoir. De toute façon, tout le monde va te sauter dessus dans une minute."

Effectivement, Katie Bell les aperçut un moment plus tard et poussa un cri, dont l'intensité aurait pu rivaliser avec ceux suivant une victoire de Quidditch. "HARRY!"

Ce dernier n'eut qu'à peine le temps de s'effondrer dans un fauteuil avant qu'il ne soit à l'épicentre d'un tonnerre de cris, clameurs, acclamations, questions, exclamations -et dans certains cas, de sanglots- provenant tous d'une bande déchaînée de Gryffondors.

"Oh Harry, formidable, tu vas bien-"

"Ça va, Harry?"

"Madame Pomfresh t'a laissé sortir SANS protester!"

"C'est vrai que c'est Rogue qui t'a sauvé?"

"Est-ce que Tu-Sais-Qui t'a blessé?"

"Où t'étais?"

"Comment c'est arrivé?"

"J'ai entendu qu'ils t'avaient empoison-"

"STOP!" rugit Ron, ce qui eut plus d'effet sur le volume sonore que les supplications incessantes d'Hermione afin qu'Harry ait un peu de place pour respirer. "Il vient juste de sortir des griffes de Lord Voldemort- " (presque tout le monde frissonna) " -alors essayez de ne pas l'abîmer tout de suite, d'accord?"

De concert, la population entière des Gryffondors recula discrètement en bredouillant des excuses, mais ils restèrent néanmoins à proximité, guettant anxieusement des nouvelles d'Harry. "Allez, Potter," grogna la voix de Seamus Finnegan, quelque part près de la cheminée, "Dis-nous tout!"

Harry cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de se tourner vers Ron et Hermione dans l'attente de réponses. Ces derniers ne purent que lui renvoyer des regards incertains. Il respira profondément. "Et bien, me voici de retour".

* * *

"Harry! Réveille-toi, tu vas manquer le petit déjeuner!" 

Harry fut tiré brutalement d'un sommeil profond, accompagné de rêves vagues, inquiétants et dérangeants. Ses yeux picotaient et tout son corps était lourd. "Ron? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas juste secoué un peu. Ça aurait été plus sympa que tes cris dès le matin..." marmonna-t-il.

"Je l'ai fait," répliqua Ron, un peu blessé. "Tu t'es juste rendormi." Il s'assit sur le bord du lit pendant qu'Harry cherchait ses vêtements et ses lunettes. "Ça va, vieux?"

"Ça va," lui répondit Harry, tout en essayant de ne pas trébucher sur son chemin vers la salle de bain. "Juste fatigué. Descends, je te rejoins."

"Pas besoin de se presser."

Lorsque Harry eut finalement achevé de s'asperger d'eau presque glaciale pour se réveiller, de s'habiller, et de refaire le chemin inverse vers le dortoir, Hermione l'attendait également, assise à côté de Ron. "On va te porter ton sac aujourd'hui," offrit-elle.

"J'ai pas besoin de votre aide!" répliqua-t-il sèchement, mais se reprit lorsqu'il vit son amie grimacer. Il soupira avec irritation. "Désolé. C'est juste que si je ne fais rien moi-même, je ne me rétablirai jamais."

"Mais tu ne voudrais pas non plus finir à l'infirmerie, non?" rétorqua Hermione. "Je me suis penchée sur les effets secondaires de la Liqueur - si tu rechutes physiquement, ton temps de récupération sera plus long cette fois-ci."

Harry résolut le dur dilemme d'Hermione en appliquant un sort de Réduction sur son sac, et le fourra dans sa poche. S'il avait été honnête avec lui-même, il aurait admis que c'était un soulagement de ne pas avoir à transporter quelque chose d'aussi lourd ; rien que le fait de soulever ses livres un par un pour les trier avait rendu ses bras tremblants. "C'est bon, allons-y maintenant."

Ils s'engagèrent hors du dortoir, et Harry dut descendre les marches à une vitesse désespérément lente. "On devra se dépêcher pour manger," avertit Hermione.

Ron haussa les épaules. "Je crois pas que ça sera un problème. Et même si on est en retard pour le cours de Défense, je pense pas que les profs embêteront Harry aujourd'hui, ils sont tous au courant de ce qui s'est passé."

Ce qui rappela à Harry qu'il n'était toujours pas au courant d'un détail. "Au fait, qui est le prof de Défense cette année ?"

Ron et Hermione s'arrêtèrent au milieu des escaliers et le regardèrent avec surprise, puis ils échangèrent un regard amusé. "Mince, j'y crois pas, on a oublié de lui dire," pouffa Ron.

"Alors, qui est-ce ?" s'impatienta Harry.

Avec un sourire angélique, Hermione les devança de quelques marches. "Tu sauras bien assez tôt," le taquina-t-elle, et continua son chemin vers le hall d'entrée. À l'instant où les trois amis furent en vue des élèves rassemblés là, un silence de plomb s'installa. "Ça va être intéressant," grommela Ron à l'intention d'Harry, et il le suivit jusqu'à la table des Gryffondors.

"Harry!" Une voix brisa finalement le silence et la timidité des spectateurs pareillement, et en un instant, une vague déferlante de Gryffondors, Poufsouffles et Serdaigles fonçait sur Harry, Ginny Weasley en tête.

Harry réussit à ne pas se retrouver sur le plancher sous l'effet cinétique d'une telle masse, et demanda à Ginny : "Où étais-tu?"

Elle rit, "Oh, j'étais dans la salle commune hier soir, mais il y avait tellement de monde autour de toi que je n'ai pas voulu te déranger."

"Tu ne me déranges jamais," répliqua-t-il avec aisance, et il la serra brièvement dans ses bras. "Comment se sont passées tes vacances?"

Ginny soupira profondément. "Comme tout le monde: une horreur totale. Mais ça va mieux maintenant que tu es revenu." Harry fut surpris de voir combien elle semblait avoir mûri ; elle avait grandi et atteignait maintenant la taille d'Hermione. Et sur son visage étaient peintes les mêmes ombres de tristesse et d'inquiétude qu'Harry avait remarquées chez nombre de ses amis. Pour lui, cela ne faisait que très peu de temps depuis qu'ils avaient affronté ensemble les Mangemorts les plus corrompus de Voldemort. L'innocence qu'elle portait encore après que Tom Jedusor l'ait bernée, lors de sa première année, avait depuis longtemps disparu.

Ginny se recula pour laisser Justin Finch-Fletchley et Hannah Abbott saluer à leur tour Harry, mais soudain elle se redressa et, ses yeux remplis de messages d'avertissement, lui articula quelque chose qu'il ne comprit pas. Harry s'immobilisa, mais avant qu'il n'ait le temps de s'approcher d'elle et de comprendre ce qu'elle disait, il distingua ce dont elle l'avait prévenu : Cho Chang écartait les frères Creevy et se dirigeait vers lui. Harry dut maîtriser un sourire lorsque la mémoire des derniers évènements lui revint, et attendit qu'elle soit à sa hauteur.

"Euh... bonjour, Harry," dit-elle, et il fut discrètement soulagé de voir qu'elle était aussi nerveuse que lui.

"Salut, Cho," répondit-il avec embarras ; elle n'avait pas ce regard aussi désespéré que l'année dernière, mais elle n'apparaissait pas épanouie pour autant. "Euh... ça va?"

"Je vais bien," répliqua-t-elle. "Je voulais juste te dire... que je suis heureuse que tu... ailles bien. On était tous si inquiets."

"Merci." Elle lui offrit un petit sourire en guise de réponse, et reprit son chemin à travers la foule, alors qu'Harry était pris sous les heurts des bourrades amicales de Anthony Goldstein et Terry Boot, tous deux de la maison des Serdaigles.

Lorsqu'il parvint en définitive à prendre sa place à table, le petit déjeuner était pratiquement fini. "Tu ne devrais pas manger plus que ça?" le réprimanda Hermione quand elle le vit jouer avec un morceau de pain grillé.

"J'ai pas trop faim."

"Tu auras besoin de toute ton énergie," persista-t-elle. "Prends au moins un peu de..."

"Hermione!" s'exclama Ron. "Pas besoin de jouer à la maman!"

"C'est juste que-"

"_C'est bon_, j'vais bien!" lança Harry.

Avec un regard lourd de reproches, elle retourna son attention vers son omelette et murmura, "Dans ce cas, ne te plains pas si tu t'évanouis en plein milieu du cours de Défense."

Avant qu'Harry ne puisse répliquer, une voix derrière eux intervint. "Ne vous inquiétez pas, il ne prendra part à aucune démonstration aujourd'hui."

De larges sourires éclairèrent les visages de Ron et Hermione, et Harry se retourna de surprise. "Rem-Professeur Lupin!"

* * *

Et ce fut ainsi qu'Harry découvrit que le nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal... n'était pas si nouveau que cela! Peu après, il était assis dans la classe de Défense, et le professeur Lupin s'avançait -encore une fois- jusqu'à l'estrade, sous les applaudissements enthousiastes de presque tous les élèves de sixième année inscrits à l'A.S.P.I.C de Défense. Il réalisa avec une joie non dissimulée qu'il aurait au moins trois heures de cours par semaine avec Remus, ce qui le rendit bien plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait été depuis longtemps. 

Il fallait également prendre en compte que la classe était tout aussi enchantée que lui de revoir le professeur -enfin, peut-être pas _aussi_ transportée, mais clairement réjouie. "Enfin!" s'écria Dean Thomas, les bras écartés comme s'il était prêt à s'élancer sur Lupin et lui donner une bonne accolade. "On n'a pas eu un seul professeur de Défense digne de ce nom depuis votre départ!"

"Et Maugrey alors?" protesta Lavender Brown.

Harry sourit. "C'est vrai, il était pas mal, si on oublie qu'il travaillait pour Voldemort!" Plus de la moitié de la classe, maintenant constituée d'élèves des quatre maisons, frissonna au nom maudit.

"Pour l'amour de Merlin," ronchonna Hermione. "Il serait temps qu'ils grandissent un peu et oublient cette stupide habitude."

"Stupide habitude!" s'exclama Terry Bott. "On parle pas de n'importe qui, mais de Tu-Sais-"

"À vrai dire," intervint le professeur Lupin, d'une voix forte qui couvrit les exclamations apeurées des élèves, "Hermione a raison. Nous parlons de Lord Voldemort." Il sourit alors que plusieurs élèves frémirent de nouveau. "Et assez curieusement, un des objectifs du curriculum de l'A.S.P.I.C de Défense est la préparation mentale. Quelqu'un pourrait-il nous éclairer sur ce point ? Oui, Hermione ?"

"Nous préparer mentalement signifie apprendre à ne pas nous laisser surmonter par nos émotions -comme la peur ou la colère- et ainsi disposer de toutes nos capacités pour nous défendre contre la magie noire."

"Exactement. Cinq points pour Gryffondor. Dans cette optique, quelqu'un pourrait-il expliquer en quoi le nom de Lord Voldemort fait partie de ce sujet -quelqu'un _d'autre_, désolé, Hermione."

La classe eut un petit rire. Lupin sourit et Hermione rougit, mais elle ne semblait pas trop embarrassée. Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard, et décidèrent de ne pas lever la main. Finalement, Neville prit la parole. "La peur d'un nom ne fait qu'augmenter la peur de celui qui le porte ?"

"Pas loin, Mr Londubas" lui répondit Lupin. "En quoi cela serait-il un frein à nos capacités de défense contre un sorcier maléfique? Cinq points à la maison de celui qui trouvera."

Neville se mordit la lèvre, mais tenta de poursuivre : "Parce que la peur... nous empêche de réfléchir correctement. Et si on ne peut pas se concentrer..., on ne peut pas se battre efficacement."

"Excellent, Neville, encore cinq points pour Gryffondor." Les élèves de ladite maison se tournèrent vers Neville avec de grands sourires. Le professeur Lupin inclina la tête et fit quelques pas en direction du tableau. "Maintenant, comme premier exercice, nous allons nous débarrasser de cette peur. Et pour cela, rien de mieux que de l'affronter en face. Donc... voici la première règle de cette classe de Défense Avancée contre les Forces du Mal : il est interdit de nommer n'importe quelle source de magie noire, que ce soit une créature, un sort, ou un mage noir, autrement que par son nom... son_ vrai _nom," dit-il en écrivant nettement sur le tableau _'VOLDEMORT'_.

Se retournant vers la classe, il sourit devant les expressions horrifiées que certains élèves arboraient. "Je sais bien sûr qu'il nous faudra un certain temps pour s'y habituer. C'est pourquoi la première semaine ne sera qu'un entraînement. Dans cette classe, vous vous efforcerez de maîtriser votre peur de Lord Voldemort-" il posa son regard sur ceux qui avaient de nouveau sursauté, "en utilisant son nom, et pas un ridicule 'Vous-Savez-Qui'. À partir de la semaine prochaine, nous aborderons la pratique, et j'enlèverai un point à la maison de celui ou celle qui emploieront autre chose que le vrai nom de Voldemort. La semaine suivante, cela sera cinq points, et ainsi de suite. Vous ne pouvez _pas_ surmonter, et encore moins vous confronter à ce qui vous fait peur, si vous ne l'affrontez pas d'abord en pensées," expliqua-t-il clairement, faisant fi des murmures réticents. "Et entre autres, cette classe vous apprendra à faire ce premier pas."

Harry, Ron et Hermione, ravis, échangèrent des regards entendus. Peut-être que cette année ne serait pas si mauvaise après tout.

Lorsque la cloche retentit, les trois amis restèrent un peu plus longtemps afin de parler à Remus, bien que cela s'avéra plus dur que prévu. En effet, nombre d'étudiants s'arrêtèrent devant le bureau du professeur pour exprimer leur joie de le revoir parmi eux. Harry sentit son sourire s'élargir d'autant plus que le visage de Remus - normalement réservé et maîtrisé - s'éclairait d'une aura de confiance. "Tu crois qu'il sait combien il nous a manqué?" chuchota Hermione. "Au moins, cette année, on aura de _vrais_ cours de Défense."

Lorsque, finalement, Lavender et Parvati s'éclipsèrent de la salle, Mandy Brocklehurst et Stephen Cornfoot des Serdaigles sur leurs talons, Harry, Ron et Hermione purent s'approcher de Remus. L'expression déjà joyeuse de son visage se transforma en une joie à peine dissimulée, et il se leva pour leur serrer la main. "Ah, Harry, Ron, et Hermione, c'est tellement bon de vous avoir à nouveau comme élèves. Je tiens à vous remercier de votre soutien."

"Pas de problème, mais vous savez, on est loin d'être les seuls," répondit Ron, sa tête indiquant la porte par laquelle les derniers élèves étaient sortis. "C'est super de vous avoir de nouveau. Un professeur compétent n'est pas de trop."

"C'est exactement ce que m'a dit Dumbledore," musa Remus, secouant la tête. "Maintenant que Voldemort est revenu, les gens sont bien trop inquiets pour se soucier d'un vieux loup-garou à Poudlard. Pour être entièrement honnête, je devrais aussi mentionner le fait que j'étais le seul candidat au poste. C'est vrai!" rajouta-t-il devant l'expression étonnée de trois adolescents. "Pardon, je retire cette dernière déclaration ; il est exact qu'une autre candidate était également en lice, votre oh-combien-adorée Dolores Ombrage, qui est actuellement en cruel manque de travail-" Il rit lorsque la surprise fit place à un dégoût non dissimulé sur les visages devant lui. "Je plaisantais, rassurez-vous!"

Harry soupira. "Peu importe, du moment que tu es là."

Remus adopta un ton sincère et solennel, et répondit : "Je ne m'en irai pas, Harry, ne crains rien."

Harry éprouva une drôle de sensation, comme si ces mots comprimaient sa gorge par leur intensité. Ron et Hermione vinrent à son secours. "Nous avons le cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, cet après-midi. Est-ce qu'Hagrid est revenu ? Il n'était pas là ce matin."

"Oh, ne vous en faites pas, il était occupé à préparer sa cohorte de créatures magiques. C'est la première fois qu'il enseigne à un niveau aussi élevé, il est surexcité."Il hésita un instant avant de continuer : "Je me demande si c'est bien raisonnable que tu marches jusqu'à sa cabane, Harry, le chemin est long et tu viens juste de te remettre..."

Harry grogna, mais Ron pouffa. "Je pourrais te transporter comme un vieux sac de patates si tu n'y arrives pas." Cette image les fit tous rire.

"Je n'ai pas eu encore le temps de voir Hagrid, et je sais qu'il sera soulagé de me voir à son premier cours," protesta Harry à l'intention de Lupin.

Lupin fit un petit mouvement de tête réticent. "Si Madame Pomfresh t'a relâché de l'infirmerie, il n'y a rien que je puisse faire, si ce n'est te mettre en garde de ne pas forcer. La Liqueur du Sommeil Éternel est une potion puissante, et à voir ton visage pâle, je me demande si tu t'en es bien remis..."

Harry soupira, mais inclina la tête. "Je te promets que je ne chevaucherai pas d'hippogriffe, ou que je n'affronterai pas de troll des cavernes pendant au moins une semaine."

"C'est tout ce que je voulais entendre," répliqua Lupin avec un visage parfaitement impassible, avant qu'une vague de rire ne les submerge à nouveau. "Maintenant, filez à votre prochain cours, et n'oubliez pas de manger un repas consistant pour cet après-midi."

"C'est ce que j'arrête pas de lui dire!" se plaignit Hermione alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la porte.

"Oh, Harry?" le rappela Lupin. Ron et Hermione l'attendirent dans le couloir, et Remus s'approcha, mit une main sur l'épaule d'Harry et lui dit doucement: "Au cas où, sache que... quelle que soit la raison ou l'heure, si tu as besoin de parler, la porte de mon bureau t'est ouverte."

* * *

Malgré l'insistance avec laquelle Harry répétait qu'il allait bien, quand s'approcha l'heure du repas, après le cours de Métamorphose, Harry commençait à sentir son corps s'épuiser. Une sensation de lourdeur incroyable semblait s'être installée sur chacun de ses membres, et il devait rassembler toute son énergie pour ne rien montrer. Il envisagea même de ne pas assister au repas et de s'accorder une sieste pendant ce temps, mais il décida finalement d'aller jusqu'au hall d'entrée dans l'espoir d'apercevoir Hagrid. 

Malheureusement, les choses empirèrent à partir de ce moment-là, puisque Hagrid n'était pas dans le hall, et que Ron et Hermione avaient finalement noté la difficulté avec laquelle Harry marchait. "Je ne pense pas que tu devrais aller en cours cet après-midi," déclara Hermione d'un ton péremptoire. "Tu as l'air complètement exténué."

"J'y arriverai," marmonna ce dernier, enfournant une bouchée de purée dans sa bouche. Il n'avait toujours pas faim, mais espérait que le peu qu'il mangerait suffirait.

Ron jeta un oeil sur sa montre. "On a encore une heure avant notre prochain cours. Tu devrais retourner dans la Tour et t'allonger un peu."

"Pas une mauvaise suggestion," répondit Harry, bien que la seule idée de devoir marcher jusqu'à son dortoir lui donnait le vertige rien qu'à y penser. Il se força à avaler un peu plus de nourriture, mais plus les minutes passaient, et plus sa tête s'affaissait vers la table. Si cela continuait ainsi, un des professeurs le remarquerait et s'empresserait de le dénoncer à l'infirmière. 'Si je tiens cet après-midi, se dit-il, je pourrai dormir tout mon soûl ce soir. '

La question de son retour jusqu'au dortoir restait néanmoins en suspens. Dans l'état où il se trouvait, il aurait besoin d'au moins vingt minutes pour y parvenir, ce qui réduirait la durée de sa sieste d'autant plus.Il se résolut finalement à se diriger vers labibliothèque, beaucoup plus proche du hall que la Tour, et de trouver un endroit calme où il pourrait poser sa tête quelques secondes - tant que Madame Pince ne s'en mêlerait pas. Avec un bâillement, il se leva de table. "On se revoit tout à l'heure, devant les portes," dit-il à Ron et Hermione.

Il parcourut le chemin jusqu'à la bibliothèque, mais ce fut pour la trouver remplie d'élèves à la recherche de livres pour leurs devoirs - donnés par leurs professeurs dans la matinée, ou bien, dans certains cas, avant les vacances. Les élèves dans cette dernière situation paraissaient un peu plus affolés que les premiers. Dépité, il fit brièvement le tour des tables jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur la table où travaillait Ginny. Elle était occupée à lire un ouvrage sur les Sorts de Disparition pour ses B.U.S.E.s, mais releva la tête, surprise, quand elle vit la personne devant elle. "Salut Harry! Tu as besoin d'un peu de place pour travailler?" demanda-t-elle, tout en écartant déjà ses livres.

Jetant un coup d'oeil aux alentours, Harry admit péniblement, "À vrai dire, dormir serait plus le terme adéquat. J'aurais voulu me reposer un peu avant les cours, mais le chemin jusqu'à la Tour est bien long."

Les yeux de Ginny révélèrent son inquiétude. "Est-ce que ça va?" demanda-t-elle d'un ton qu'Harry abhorrait.

_Ne sois pas brusque, ne sois pas brusque, elle essayait juste d'être gentille!_ Il se força à acquiescer calmement. "Madame Pomfresh m'a prévenu que je me fatiguerais facilement les premiers jours. Ça passera."

Rassurée, Ginny acheva de débarrasser la table avec un sourire. "Je monterai la garde pour le cas où Madame Pince décide de venir faire un tour par ici."

"Merci!" s'exclama-t-il sincèrement, et ils pouffèrent tous les deux. Ils n'avaient pas oublié la colère orageuse de la bibliothécaire lorsqu'elle les avait surpris à manger des œufs de Pâques l'année dernière.

Ginny tourna sa chaise légèrement afin de repérer plus rapidement quiconque oserait pénétrer dans cette section de la libraire, et fit un signe de tête rassurant vers Harry. Celui-ci, reconnaissant, enleva son sac et posa sa tête sur ses bras croisés. En quelques secondes, il était profondément plongé dans le sommeil.

_Le jet de lumière rouge issue de la baguette de Bellatrix Lestranges frappa Sirius en pleine poitrine._

_Le rire ne s'était pas complètement effacé de ses lèvres mais ses yeux s'agrandirent sous le choc._

_Harry lâcha Neville sans même s'en apercevoir. Il sauta à bas des gradins en brandissant sa baguette magique tandis que Dumbledore se tournait lui aussi vers le socle de pierre._

_Sirius sembla mettre un temps infini à tomber. Son corps se courba avec grâce et bascula lentement en arrière, à travers le voile déchiré suspendu à l'arcade..._

_Et Harry vit la peur et la surprise se mêler sur le visage émacié, autrefois si séduisant, de son parrain qui traversa l'antique arcade et disparut au-delà du voile. L'étoffe déchirée se souleva un bref instant, comme agitée par une forte rafale, puis se remit en place..._

"Harry? Harry, ça vient juste de sonner." Quelqu'un le secouait gentiment par l'épaule.

Harry releva brusquement la tête, son estomac se contractait, ses mains tremblaient, et un sanglot déchirait encore silencieusement sa poitrine. Il se figea un instant, puis vit le visage surpris de Ginny. "Ah oui... les classes. D'accord. Merci."

Sa gorge était à présent si serrée qu'elle en était douloureuse. Soudain, tout ressemblait trop à l'année dernière, cette envie dévastatrice de voir Sirius et de lui parler... "Harry? Tu es sûr que tout va bien?"

"Si, si," répondit-il, le souffle encore court, et il dut prendre quelques grandes inspirations avant de continuer. "C'était juste... un cauchemar." Les yeux de Ginny s'adoucirent lorsqu'elle comprit, et elle s'approcha délicatement de lui, mais Harry recula : les étreintes de la famille Weasley avaient l'horrible faculté de tout briser en lui. Il parvint à sourire afin que Ginny ne soit pas blessée par ses réactions ; elle perçut le sous-entendu et inclina la tête, et réduisit son geste à une douce tape sur l'épaule. Il reprit, "Je dois me dépêcher, Ron et Hermione doivent m'attendre. On a cours avec Hagrid cet après-midi."

"Sympa!" s'exclama-t-elle, heureuse du changement de sujet. "Il sera ravi de te voir. Mais ne te fatigue pas trop, d'accord ?"

"Je ferai de mon mieux," répondit Harry en riant doucement, et il se dépêcha de partir avec un dernier signe de la main en direction de Ginny.

* * *

Il trouva facilement Ron et Hermione, et ceux-ci furent visiblement soulagés de constater que leur ami avait l'air plus éveillé et plus vigoureux qu'avant le repas (même si quelques bâillements l'empêchaient régulièrement de terminer ses phrases). En dépit de toutes ces apparences rassurantes, Harry dut faire un effort considérable pour ne rien montrer de la difficulté avec laquelle il marcha jusqu'à la cabane d'Hagrid. Le chemin lui parut bien plus long qu'il ne l'était auparavant, et quand il parvint sur le lieu du cours, le souffle lui manquait. 

"Hé! Harry! Ça va?" lança Michael Corner en voyant qu'Harry s'appuyait contre Ron pour garder l'équilibre.

Harry se demanda s'il ferait mieux d'ignorer les murmures, ou alors d'envoyer tous les gêneurs au diable vauvert. Son choix se porta sur une dernière alternative. "Ouais," répliqua-t-il en riant, faisant mine d'interpréter la remarque comme une bonne blague. "J'suis encore un peu à côté de mes pompes." Son astuce fonctionna ; Michael et les autres élèves sourirent en réponse et continuèrent leurs propres conversations.

Excepté, bien sûr, Drago et sa clique. "Regardez-le. L'invincible Survivant ne peut même pas marcher trois mètres si personne n'est là pour porter lui ses affaires."

Ron laissa tomber le bras d'Harry et son sac, et s'apprêta à bondir, mais Harry fut plus rapide. Il brandit sa baguette et rétorqua : "J'suis peut-être à côté de mes pompes, mais au cas où tu n'aurais pas appris la leçon samedi soir, je peux te lancer un sort quand tu veux, même en plein sommeil!" Il fut satisfait de voir que sa main ne tremblait pas, et que toute la fatigue qu'il ressentait ne transparaissait aucunement sur son visage.

Malefoy hésita, mais ne sortit pas sa propre baguette, et Hermione continua malicieusement. "Oh, mais garde le sourire Drago. Pour la première fois dans ta vie, tu vas pouvoir battre Harry - oublie juste de mentionner à tes admirateurs qu'il s'agissait d'une course à pied!"

Dean et Seamus ricanèrent, Parvati et Padma Patil éclatèrent de rire, et Neville demanda: "Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé samedi soir?"

Harry haussa les épaules et s'affala contre l'arbre le plus proche. "Malefoy m'a fait l'honneur de me rendre visite. J'ai dû carrément lui lancer quelques sorts avant qu'il comprenne que je ne voulais pas de voeux de rétablissement en plein milieu de la nuit."

"Des voeux de rétablissement, qu'il aille se faire-" La fin de la phrase de Ron ne fut qu'un murmure mais Hermione l'entendit et il écopa d'une tape. À ce moment précis, la porte d'Hagrid s'ouvrit.

"Harry! J'suis ben content qu'tu sois là!"

"Moi aussi," répondit Harry, un grand sourire aux lèvres alors que le demi-géant ignorait complètement le reste de la classe et se précipitait vers lui pour le serrer dans ses bras. "Je n'aurais manqué cette classe pour rien au monde!"

Hagrid rougit, "C'est qu't'es gentil, juste après tout c'qui t'est... enfin. Benv'nue tout le monde dans ma classe ! On va s'frotter à des bêtes plus sauvages maint'nant qu'vous êtes grands, vous êtes prêts j'espère!"

"Oula, qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire par 'plus sauvage'?" maugréa Ron.

"C'est parti. Suivez-moi! Oh..." Hagrid s'arrêta et réfléchit un instant. "Harry, c'est qu'c'est loin l'endroit où on va. J'vas te porter."

Harry sentit le sang affluer dans ses joues et leur donner sans aucun doute une intéressante couleur cramoisie, sans compter que le reste de la classe s'était écroulée de rire (en particulier Malefoy) à cette suggestion. "Euh... non, c'est bon. C'est gentil mais ça ira."

"Vraiment?" Hagrid avait l'air sceptique, mais continua. "D'accord, mais on s'précipite pas. Suivez-moi, vous autres!"

Même si Hagrid eut la bienveillance de ne pas marcher trop vite, agrémentant chacun de ses pas d'une histoire d'un cheval ailé qu'il avait libéré d'un dangereux piège, ou bien d'une portée de Kneazles qu'il avait élevée dans cet arbre creux, Harry éprouvait de grandes difficultés à suivre le rythme imposé. Il se força à garder un air joyeux, comme s'il n'était pas du tout gêné de devoir s'appuyer fréquemment contre les arbres (ou contre Ron), et comme si son front trempé de sueur et son souffle court étaient parfaitement normaux. "Hallucinant, Potter s'est transformé en un minus encore plus minable que Londubas! Où va le monde!" chuchota Malefoy à l'intention de Blaise Zabini, assez peu discrètement.

"T'es sûr que tu veux pas qu'on te porte, Harry?" intervint Ron. "Je pourrais te prendre sur mon dos, comme ça t'aurais une main libre pour lancer des sorts à Malefoy!" Les membres de l'A.D., tous regroupés autour d'Harry comme pour former une barrière humaine autour de lui, ricanèrent.

Harry sourit. "Je suis trop lourd pour tes pauvres petites vertèbres."

"Oh, vas-y, essaie!" s'exclama Neville entre deux accès de rire.

"Et puis ça serait intéressant de voir la tête de Malefoy," rajouta Hermione.

Harry fixa Ron un moment, puis il tendit son sac à Dean, qui eut toutes les peines du monde à le prendre tellement il rigolait. Ron se pencha, "Un, deux, trois-wouaaaa!" et il vacilla dangereusement lorsqu'Harry sauta sur ses épaules. L'A.D. fut prise d'un grand éclat de rire en les observant regagner difficilement leur équilibre, puis se mettre en marche aussi souplement qu'une grande armure de ferraille.

Hagrid jeta un regard en arrière et sourit. "T'as accepté un transport finalement, Harry?"

"Faut croire!" lui répondit-il, avant de crier lorsque Ron les projeta presque tous deux contre un platane. "Hé, je pèse pas si lourd que ça!"

"Non, mais t'as mis une main en plein ma figure!"

"Oh, désolé." Harry retira son bras, et Ron s'élança au galop sous les acclamations enthousiastes des Gryffondors. Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire, bien qu'il ait du mal à respirer à cause de cette course folle. Il doutait que cette manière d'avancer soit plus reposante, mais elle était certainement bien plus amusante. "En avant!"

"T'as l'air d'un chevalier comme ça!" s'époumona Dean.

"Prépare ta baguette, Harry! Sus au Roi ennemi!" vociféra joyeusement Ron, et il se précipita vers Malefoy. "Chargez!"

L'expression déconfite de Malefoy, lorsqu'il vit soudain cet échafaudage de près de trois mètres de hauteur foncer sur lui, relança le fou rire d'Harry et il parvint à peine à lancer un sort de Jambencoton sur l'infortuné Serpentard. Quelques élèves de la même maison protestèrent et commencèrent à sortir leur baguette pour venger cet affront, mais ils furent facilement maîtrisés, l'A.D. étant bien supérieure en nombre.

"Parfait, parfait, ça suffit!" intervint Hagrid, qui avait assisté à la scène avec amusement depuis plusieurs minutes. "Calmez-vous, ça suffit. Crédiou Harry, t'es presque aussi grand qu'moi maint'nant! Allez hop, descend d'là." Toujours en proie au rire, Harry parvint à regagner la terre ferme sans que Ron ou lui finissent le nez dans la poussière. "Asseyez-vous! Tous! Maint'nant écoutez-moi une minute."

Assis sur un carré d'herbe illuminé par le soleil filtrant à travers les arbres, Harry, Ron et Hermione réalisèrent enfin qu'ils participaient à un cours mené par _Hagrid_. L'appréhension monta. "Qui veut parier?" murmura Ron.

"Pas moi," chuchota Harry en retour. "On pourrait tous gager sur la pire bestiole possible, et il reviendrait avec quelque chose de pire encore." Puis ils se turent lorsque le cours d'Hagrid commença.

"Bon, vous êtes dans une classe avancée et tout ça, donc j'me suis dit qu'c'était temps d'vous apprendre comment vous défendre contre les créatures dang'reuses, pas comme les gentilles petites choses que j'vous ai montrées avant." Même Hermione ne put retenir un grognement d'incrédibilité. Hagrid ignora les exclamations diverses, et continua. "Pas b'soin d'vous faire du mouron, j'ai la permission de M'sieur le Directeur, alors v'nez pas vous plaindre que c'est trop pour vous. D'ailleurs j'retiens personne de cette classe, ceux qui veulent se s'esbigner sont libres." Il sourit. "Mais tant qu'vous m'écoutez, y'aura pas de danger."

"Je crains le pire..." soupira Ron.

Avec ce dernier avertissement - critique mais enthousiaste, Hagrid termina. "Bien, j'reviens," et il disparut dans les bois, laissant aux élèves le temps nécessaire pour paniquer correctement.

"Peut-être qu'il s'est enfin procuré un dragon," proposa Hermione.

"Ou alors des oeufs de dragon? suggéra Harry. "Un pour chacun de nous, et on pourrait les élever."

Ron objecta. "J'aurais entendu Charlie en parler si c'était vrai."

"Peut-être un Basilic," reprit Hermione, sa voix était montée d'un cran dans les aigus.

"Pas un mot de ça," répliqua Harry. "Ou bien j'abandonne cette classe."

"Un seul t'a suffi, c'est ça mon pote?" s'amusa Ron.

"Je refuse d'en voir un autre avant au moins quelques siècles," répondit Harry en bâillant. "Peu importe la bestiole d'Hagrid, elle a intérêt à être intéressante - et bruyante - ou alors je vais pas tarder à m'endormir."

"Mince, si ça continue je vais encore devoir porter ton poids plume jusqu'au château," soupira profondément Ron, avec une pointe de cynisme.

"M'en fous," répondit Harry joyeusement, et il se reposa contre le tronc d'un arbre et ferma les yeux. La sensation de l'herbe sur ses mains était rafraîchissante, il se sentait bien. Si Hagrid ne revenait pas rapidement, il ne tarderait pas à-

Un rugissement fit trembler tous les arbres aux alentours, en déracina certains, et le son horrible n'eut aucun mal à réveiller Harry ; en moins de quelques millièmes de seconde, toute la classe était debout et se tenait sur ses gardes. Les élèves se resserrèrent lorsqu'un nouvel éclat se fit entendre. "Je crois que t'avais raison Ron," dit Dean. "Quand tu parlais d'un dragon."

Hermione scrutait les profondeurs de la forêt, peu visibles à travers les arbres, mais elle resta soudain bouche bée et avec une certaine lueur d'angoisse dans le regard. "Oh, par Merlin et sa barbe," murmura-t-elle.

"Hermione? En traduction ça donne quoi?" prononça Ron d'une voix tremblante, juste derrière Harry.

"Euh... et bien, tu avais partiellement vu juste, Ron," répondit-elle. "Pour être précise, tu avais vu à un tiers juste."

_"Quoi!"_

Un torrent de feu enflamma quelques branches basses, mais Hermione lança un charme d'Extinction sur le début d'incendie et se hâta de reculer avec les autres élèves. D'entre les arbres, menée par une lourde laisse de métal, accompagnée d'Hagrid, venait de surgir la plus étrange, la plus effrayante et la plus immonde créature qu'Harry n'ait jamais vue. Il tenta de repérer ce à quoi Hermione avait fait référence, mais il ne distingua rien. Même si elle crachait du feu, la bête ne ressemblait en rien à un dragon. En fait, sa tête appartenait sans aucun doute à un lion. Ses membres antérieurs, son poitrail et ses flancs semblaient ceux d'un... d'un cerf ? Non... d'une chèvre ? Et sa queue... oh, c'était à _ça_ qu'Hermione pensait.

Ses membres arrières étaient formellement identiques à ceux qu'un dragon.

"Écartez-vous, restez pas là!" avertit Hagrid, tirant d'un coup sec sur la laisse pour empêcher la créature de roder dans la clairière à la recherche de proies. Les élèves n'eurent pas besoin de se le faire répéter. "Bon. Qui sait c'que c'est?"

Personne ne leva la main. La seule réponse qu'obtint Hagrid fut une classe entière emplie d'expressions allant de l'horreur à la stupéfaction, en passant par l'angoisse et la terreur. "_Tu_ sais même pas!" souffla Ron à Hermione, surpris de son silence.

"Oh si, je sais," murmura-t-elle, s'éloignant de la chose. "C'est juste que j'essaie de me réveiller."

"Oh, allez Hermione. C'est qu'toi tu d'vrais savoir!" lança Hagrid.

Elle déglutit plusieurs fois, puis parla d'une voix si faible qu'on aurait pu croire qu'elle tentait de ne pas attirer l'attention de la bête vers elle. "C'est une Chimère."

"Une quoi!" s'exclama la moitié de la classe.

"Plus fort, Hermione, faut pas avoir peur!"

"_Une Chimère!_" répéta-t-elle plus fortement, et les élèves frémirent lorsque la créature tourna sa tête féline vers eux en réponse.

"Bien vu, Hermione. Et magnifique en plus, c'est qu'c'est vrai!" Hagrid pointa sa tête vers la Chimère avec une satisfaction évidente. "Sacrément dur de trouver des oeufs, mais j'ai eu ben d'la chance avec cette beauté! Déjà adulte, mais il lui fallait une maison."

"Je n'oserai pas demander ce qu'il est advenu de son logis précédent," chuchota Hermione d'une voix vacillante.

Hagrid enroula la lourde chaîne autour d'un tronc, puis lança à la Chimère la carcasse entière d'un mouton avec laquelle il était revenu. Harry aurait pensé qu'un corps aussi imposant et hétérogène se serait déplacé avec difficulté, mais la Chimère bondit sur la viande agilement et la déchira en lambeaux en quelques instants. "Alors, Hagrid," dit Parvati, essayant de ne pas regarder le spectacle peu ragoûtant. "Qu'est-ce qu'on va apprendre avec cette chose?"

"A faire exactement c'que j'viens d'faire: la nourrir, la promener - sans vous faire tuer!" Hagrid avait l'air très fier de lui. "Vous d'vriez être heureux, j'ai entendu dire que Lord Vous-Savez-Qui avait lui aussi une bête mythique, un serpent né d'un oeuf de poulet couvé par un crapaud." Hermione eut un gémissement d'horreur à la description familière. "Ben j'aurais pu m'en procurer un, avec un peu d'boulot, mais j'pouvais pas laisser cette Chimère-là toute seule."

"Tu parles d'une chance," soupira Harry.

"Et ben, au boulot maintenant. Hermione. Viens m'assister avec une démonstration, rien d'ben dangereux." La bouche d'Hermione s'ouvrit encore plus grand et elle lança des regards éperdus au reste de la classe. "Désolé, j'aurais pris quelqu'un d'autre, mais t'es la seule à avoir d'viné c'qu'elle était."

Sans grande surprise, la curiosité d'Hermione prit le pas sur sa frayeur. "Comment savez-vous que c'est une femelle? La tête de lion a une crinière ; or c'est d'habitude le panache d'un mâle."

"Bien vu, cinq points pour Gryffondor!" dit Hagrid, et les élèves reprirent légèrement espoir. Peut-être que tout cela ne serait pas entièrement un cauchemar. "Toutes les Chimères comme celle-ci ont une crinière, mais faut qu'vous regardiez la queue pour savoir si c'est un mâle ou pas. Comme les dragons, toutes les femelles ont des piques à leur queue pour p'voir défendre leur nid contre les prédateurs. Viens là Hermione, n'sois pas timide."

"Q-Qu'est-ce que je dois faire?"

"N'aie pas peur, j'la laisserai pas t'blesser! Tu connais la légende, j'crois?"

"Bellérophon, le fils de Poséidon et petit-fils de Sisyphe? Oui. La légende dit que, monté sur son cheval Pégase, Bellérophon transperça la Chimère de flèches plombées, et le métal fondit sous l'ardeur des feux qu'elle émettait : elle fut ainsi brûlée à mort."

"Bien. Mais c'que les légendes oublient d'raconter, c'est qu'les Chimères ont un angle mort. Elles n'peuvent pas voir juste derrière elles, à cause d'leurs épaules de chèvres." Hagrid fit signe à Hermione de s'approcher. "Celle-ci m'connaît bien, alors elle va t'surveiller toi. Il t'suffit juste de rester derrière elle, hors d'son champ de vision."

Hermione inspectait avec inquiétude la queue hérissée. "Et comment faut-il faire pour éviter ça?"

"V'là une autre bonne question. Tu dois t'mettre hors de sa portée. T'inquiète pas pour ça," lui répondit Hagrid, tout en détachant la chaîne de l'arbre. "J'vais la tenir solidement. Prête?"

"Euh..."

"Allez! Va vite d'rrière elle!" Hagrid empoigna la Chimère récalcitrante et grognante, et l'obligea à se diriger vers la clairière ; Harry et les autres reculèrent jusqu'à une distance qu'ils espéraient suffisante.

La Chimère, comme Hagrid l'avait prédit, se concentra immédiatement sur Hermione, qui se précipita derrière la créature. "Attention !" hurla Ron alors que la Chimère se déchaînait, tirant sur sa laisse pour tenter de distinguer ce qu'elle jugeait comme un ennemi, mais ses larges épaules la gênaient.

Les yeux d'Hermione étaient écarquillés, mais elle contint sa frayeur - Harry et Ron n'en furent pas surpris , et après plusieurs frayeurs, elle parvint à rester dans l'angle mort de la Chimère. Néanmoins, cela rendit la créature encore plus inquiète, et le visage d'Hermione était couvert de sueur, et sa respiration courte, quand Hagrid l'arrêta enfin.

"Bien, très bien, Hermione! Ben joué la p'tiote! Dix points à Gryffondor!" dit-il tout en accrochant de nouveau la Chimère à un arbre.

Malefoy émit une protestation à propos d'un certain 'favoritisme', mais Harry l'ignora. Assister à la folle cavalcade entre Hermione et la Chimère lui avait donné le vertige, mais il parvint à poser une main sur l'épaule de son amie lorsqu'elle regagna sa place près de lui et Ron. Son autre main était fermement posée sur un tronc et lui assurait un minimum d'équilibre. Le reste des Gryffondors, des Serdaigles et des Poufsouffles applaudissaient avec enthousiasme, d'autant plus renouvelé qu'Hagrid venait de conduire la Chimère hors de leur vue.

"Quel est son nom, Hagrid?" demanda Neville lorsque le professeur revint.

"J'sais pas encore, Neville. J'l'ai juste récupérée la nuit dernière. Des idées?"

"Volcania!" suggéra Dean.

"Hera!"

"Lidrache! pour **Li**on-**Dra**gon-**Chè**vre!"

"Touffu!"

"On en a d'jà un, mon p'tiot," répliqua Hagrid à Seamus. "Et ben rest' plus qu'les devoirs: vous m'ferez chacun un paragraphe sur c'mment approcher une Chimère-et pas qu'l'éviter comme la p'tite Hermione, mais l'approcher de près-et j'veux des suggestions pour un nom! J'donneras vingt points à c'lui qui trouv'ra le meilleur nom pour ma beauté!"

"Il devient accro à ça," chuchota Ron.

Juste après le départ des élèves, Hagrid nota qu'Harry était encore appuyé contre un arbre. "File d'là, Malefoy! Et tes copains aussi! Ouste! Ca va, Harry?" demanda-t-il en s'approchant de lui.

Harry aurait voulu pouvoir se tenir droit, mais chaque fois qu'il tentait de s'écarter de l'arbre, il oscillait et perdait dangereusement l'équilibre. "Juste un peu le vertige."

"Hum. Viens t'asseoir un coup avant d'rentrer. Il fait un p'tit peu chaud dans l'coin," dit-il en lui offrant un bras pour le soutenir.

Harry était mitigé, il souhaitait que Ron et Hermione cessent de le considérer comme une poupée de porcelaine, néanmoins il devait admettre qu'il n'irait pas loin tout seul. Il soupira profondément, ce qui lui valut une tape de réprimande de la part d'Hermione, et répondit un faible merci avant de laisser Hagrid le conduire à sa cabane.

La marche jusque là l'éreinta. Énormément. Quand ils parvinrent enfin à franchir la dernière marche et à pénétrer à l'intérieur, il tremblait d'épuisement. "Harry, tu as vraiment une tête à faire peur," intervint gentiment Hermione alors qu'Hagrid l'installait dans l'immense canapé qui devait probablement servir de fauteuil au demi-géant : Harry n'eut en effet aucun problème à s'y étendre de tout son long.

"Me sens pas trop bien," admit-il, et il laissa sa tête reposer contre l'accoudoir et se recroquevilla, ses genoux touchant presque sa poitrine.

Hagrid le regardait avec une expression grave qu'Harry n'avait jamais vue sur son visage ; il lui apporta un verre d'eau qu'Harry prit avec reconnaissance. "Peut-être qu'vaudrait mieux appeler M'dame Pomfresh, Harry. T'as trop dû en faire aujourd'hui."

"Non," répliqua rapidement Harry, entre deux gorgées d'eau. "Vraiment, Hagrid et Hermione, je vais bien, j'ai juste besoin d'une minute de repos."

Ron était resté à l'entrée de la pièce, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, mais il tourna brusquement son regard vers la fenêtre et cria, "Hé, Malefoy!"

"Bondiou, pour l'amour de..." Hagrid se précipita à la fenêtre, son pas lourd fit trembler la pièce, et vociféra: "Vous trois, j'vous ai dit de rentrer au château! Dix points en moins pour Serpentard! J'veux plus vous voir par là!" Cette réplique fit se figer Harry, Ron et Hermione de surprise ; Hagrid semblait avoir acquis une certaine autorité sur les élèves, Malefoy compris.

Ron aida Harry à enlever sa cape, pendant qu'Hermione défaisait méthodiquement sa cravate puis desserrait le col de sa chemise. Hagrid était revenu avec un linge mouillé et épongeait la sueur qui perlait sur le front d'Harry. À chaque mouvement de main, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de maugréer et de grogner. "J'en ai ras le bol de ces trois-là. Après c'que ce maudit Lucius a fait à notre Harry..." Il secoua la tête et reposa le tissu sur les tempes d'Harry.

La fatigue et l'épuisement d'Harry semblaient se dissoudre au contact de l'eau fraîche, et il éprouvait des difficultés à rester éveillé. Il était simplement trop fatigué pour s'inquiéter de la conversation. "J'vais rester avec lui pour qu'vous puissiez rentrer," dit Hagrid à Ron et Hermione, tout en aidant Harry à appuyer sa tête sur les coussins du canapé.

"On pourrait rester?" demanda immédiatement Ron.

Hagrid leur sourit. "Pas d'problème. Prenez une chaise. Toi, tu dors Harry, t'en as sacrément besoin."

"Merci, Hagrid," parvint à murmurer Harry, avant de laisser ses yeux se refermer.

* * *

"Harry? Tu m'entends? Ouvr' les yeux!" Une voix inquiète, vaguement familière, s'infiltra entre les rêves sombres d'Harry, le tirant contre son gré d'une torpeur incroyablement profonde. Il commença à se réveiller, mais l'endroit où il se trouvait n'était pas aussi confortable que son sommeil : il se sentait frigorifié, mouillé, et faible. Tremblant, il essaya de replonger dans les ténèbres et de s'enfouir dans cette inconscience bienvenue. "Bondiou," murmura la voix. "J'arrive pas à l'réveiller." 

"Laisse-moi voir, Hagrid," intervint une autre voix, et une main froide se posa sur son front.

"J'crois qu'il est un peu chaud."

"Il brûle de fièvre, oui! On devrait l'amener à l'infirmerie."

"Madame Pomfresh va l_'étriper_! Vas-y d'abord et dis-lui que tu nous avais prévenus, Hermione. Ça la calmera peut-être."

"Oh, ferme-la, Ron! Je n'ai pas l'intention de dire quoi que ce soit!"

"Ça suffit, vous deux! J'vais chercher Madame Pomfresh. Vous restez'y avec lui?"

"Bien sûr. Vas-y vite, Hagrid."

"T'nez bon, j'reviens tout'd'suite!"

Chacune des parcelles du corps d'Harry criait à l'agonie, et il se sentait si faible. Il aurait tellement voulu se rendormir, mais les voix refusaient de se taire, et maintenant quelqu'un épongeait son visage avec un tissu mouillé. "Allez Harry, ouvre tes yeux!"

Cela lui fit se remémorer quelque chose, mais il ne pouvait pas distinguer clairement quoi. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il en avait peur. "Non..." gémit-il, et il s'enfonça plus profondément dans le siège. Il ne voulait pas la boire, il ne voulait rien dans sa bouche, et surtout pas quelque chose avec un goût étrange. Il se souvenait d'une potion, et il savait qu'il n'en voulait pas.

"Chut, tout va bien, Harry. Tout ira bien. Ron, donne-moi sa cape, il frissonne."

"Je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée s'il a déjà de la fièvre."

Harry sentit un textile chaud et doux le recouvrir, mais il continua de trembler. "Je ne crois pas que ça fasse effet. Ohhh... pourquoi Rogue ne l'a pas sorti plus tôt de là!"

"J'aurais jamais cru que tu pourrais parler d'un prof comme ça. C'est toi qui disais à Harry-"

"Je sais, je sais. C'est juste que... le voir... aussi malade et faible... Je suis furieuse contre Rogue pour ne pas l'avoir sauvé plus tôt, et contre les Aurors qui n'ont rien fait pour empêcher sa capture, contre Sirius qui a trouvé le moyen de mourir alors que-"

La sonorité de ce nom particulier déchira le brouillard de fièvre telle un poignant, éblouissant éclair qui consuma Harry, et il émit une autre plainte tout en essayant de s'échapper à la douleur provoquée par ce nom. "Oh! Harry, Harry, je suis si désolée, je ne savais pas que... Harry?"

"Je crois qu'il a juste réagi au nom, il n'a pas l'air conscient."

Une main caressa ses cheveux trempés de sueur. Une voix très douce murmura, "Et pire que tout, je suis en colère contre Dumbledore, parce c'est sa faute si tout ça est arrivé."

"Mince alors, je t'avais jamais entendue parler comme ça."

"Et bien, maintenant, c'est fait. Je suis enragée contre tout le monde. Il n'aurait jamais dû avoir à affronter tout ça, Ron. Ce n'est pas juste. Tu n'es pas en colère, toi?"

Il y eut un long silence.

"Ouais... Ouais, j'le suis. Mais contre moi."

"Contre toi!"

"Ouais. J'ai rien pu faire. J'ai l'impression que j'arrive jamais à faire les choses correctement."

"Ron, je-"

Un lourd _bang_ retentit puis d'autres voix suivirent, des voix qui n'étaient pas là instant avant. "Oh, sérieusement, Mr Potter, je ne vous laisserai plus _jamais_ hors de ma vue !"

Harry grimaça ; la voix lui rappelait quelqu'un, et le souvenir associé n'était certainement pas agréable, mais quelqu'un intervint, "Madame Pomfresh, s'il vous plaît, il dél-"

Une main se posa encore une fois sur son front, puis sur ses joues et son cou. "Calmez-vous, Miss Granger, je ne vais pas le manger. Il doit être rapatrié à l'infirmerie au plus vite."

"Pas d'problème, j'vais l'porter."

Le moment d'après, Harry se sentit soulevé par une immense paire de bras velus qui le plaqua contre une poitrine massive. Il gémit et se débattit faiblement. "Tout va bien, Harry! C'est juste Hagrid! Laisse-le te porter."

Harry continua néanmoins à s'agiter contre les bras qui le restreignaient ; il ne parvenait pas à disjoindre ce qui lui arrivait d'un autre souvenir douloureux et inquiétant. Mais lorsque toute force l'abandonna, son esprit confus et appesanti réalisa que, cette fois, la situation était différente. Il était transporté doucement, et non pas secoué et projeté dans tous les sens. Il aurait presque pu croire flotter sur ces bras qui le soutenaient si gentiment, si fermement qu'il ne craignait pas de tomber. "Ça va, Harry. J'te tiens. Calme-toi."

Ce qu'il fit, sa tête lotie contre une épaule trapue, une barbe duveteuse chatouillant son visage ; et Harry se rendormit.

_À suivre..._

_

* * *

_

Prochain chapitre: Ceux qui pensent profiter de l'état affaibli d'Harry feraient mieux d'y réfléchir à deux fois. Car le Survivant n'est plus seul désormais, d'autres se tiennent avec lui... Pour exemple, nous prendrons celui d'un ancien et odieux professeur de Défense, qui, tentant de revenir à Poudlard, aura droit à une réception aussi glaciale qu'antipathique. Tout cela et bien plus dans le **Chapitre Six: A tes côtés, côte à côte**

PLEASE don't forget to review! _(trop fatiguée pour traduire ;)_

NdT: hum pour la phrase de Tolkien, je l'ai juste -un tout petit peu- modifiée par rapport à la vf, car la traduction officielle ressemble 'franchement' à du vieux français! Mais elle est tout à fait reconnaissable, don't worry... Autrement l'histoire des points ne vaudrait même plus la chandelle, j'vous jure!

NdT bis: un grand merci à ma soeur Labeille pour ses petits coups de pouce concernant la traduction!

Réponse aux reviews! Merci encore et encore à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de m'en écrire!

**Zabou**: alors Mlle Sherlock Holmes, d'autres hypothèses pour la suite! Y'a qq indices qui ont été semés par-ci par-là héhé! En tout cas, thanks pour tes reviews!

**Thamril**: grand merci chère collègue traductrice! Comment ça avance pour le Gardien de Minuit?

**Edolie**: Bienvenue sur cette fic! Alors pour tes deux questions: il y aura (selon l'auteur) environ 42 chapitres qui mèneront jusqu'à la fin de la 6ème année, puis les vacances et le début de la 7ème année jusqu'à la bataille finale ; je parierai néanmoins sur un plus grand nombre de chapitres car le chapitre 29 vient d'être publié, et il correspond aux vacances de Noël de la 6ème année...! Et en ce qui concerne Severus, je peux déjà te répondre sans tout gâcher que : oui, il aura un rôle important dans cette histoire... éventuellement! Mais (selon l'auteur) même si le destin tente de rapprocher Harry et Severus, cela ne veut pas dire qu'ils soient d'accord, et ils se battront tout le long du chemin pour éviter ça... si ça doit arriver!

**Ariane Evans**: voilà la suite ;)

**Thealie**: tu as ta réponse pour le prof de défense! Mais à vrai dire, ce n'est qu'une réponse incomplète ; car si vous vous souvenez bien, Harry, Ron et Hermione ont encore deux options dont on ne connaît pas le professeur (Coopération Magique Internationale et... autre chose ;) Et ce dernier cours réquérera un professeur en temps utile... Et pour la chute sur le plancher, yep c'est bien Harry, mais pas au sens littéral du terme : c'est plus une chute sur le canapé!

**Le Saut de L'Ange**: décidément j'aime toujours autant ton pseudo et tes reviews! Perso j'avais trouvé qu'il y avait un peu trop de larmes dans le chapitre 4, mais ça ne paraîssait pas non plus illogique compte tenu des évènements.. Heureusement, on ne verra pas Ron pleurer à chaque chapitre lol! Mais on aura aussi un autre passage raconté par Ron et Hermione sur les évènements de l'été (un certain journal magique...). Bref, encore merci de ton review, j'adoore lire ce genre de commentaires!

**Divine-sigyn**: bienvenue! Il n'y aurait pas eu de pilier de storgé, je pense que j'aurais aussi attribué cette fic à JKR elle-même! Contente que ça t'ait plu!

**Yaya**: merci des encouragements! J'espère que tu auras apprécié ce chapitre!

**Satya**: encore un p'tit mot qui donne la pêche! voilà la suite, et l'après suite est déjà entamée!

**Titania.M**: C'est vrai qu'il est cool Rogue en tant que sauveur du monde.. euh d'Harry quoi! Mais rassure-toi, on va vite retrouver le bon vieux Rogue grincheux qu'on adore tous - ou presque. Tout cas merci de ton petit mot, c'est vrai que ça me prend un temps dingue pour traduire tout ça, mais je suis heureuse d'en faire profiter d'autres personnes! et puis accessoirement, ça améliore mon français (bien plus que mon anglais comme on aurait pu le croire!)

**Onarluca**: contente que tu ne sois pas passée à côté de cette fic finalement, ni à côté du bouton 'submit review' ;) . Voilà la suite, et merci du review!

**Ilys**: arg, joker... ben oui quoi, y'a un cliff à la fin du chapitre, et je tiens à ma vie! encore que c'est un cliff gentillet, pas vrai? Tout cas après tant de reviews formidables, j'ai le sourire qui atteint les oreilles, et ça fait mal aux zygomatiques! allez, sois gentille, pas d'IdF et le chapitre suivant arrivera plus vite, ça roule !

**A.D vs A.V**: Que signifie ton pseudo? J'imagine que AD, c'est Dumbledore? ou alors ça n'a rien à voir? Intriguant en tout cas... Pour ton doute : et bien je crois qu'il n'a jamais été écrit clairement par JKR que les Moldus ne peuvent accéder à Poudlard. Ils ne peuvent pas voir le chateau de l'extérieur, c'est vrai, mais rien d'autre n'est mentionné. De plus, Rusard est un Cracmol, ne devrait-il donc pas être soumis aux mêmes règles que les Moldus dans ce cas? Enfin... pour conclure avec les Dursley, d'après l'auteur on reverra cette charmante famille, mais une fois qu'Harry aura un peu de temps... et vu la fin de ce chapitre, ça ne sera pas pour tout de suite héhé!


	6. À tes côtés, côte à côte

Note de l'Auteur : un petit cadeau pour vous, chers revieweurs adorés ! Maman et moi n'avons pas assez de mots pour tous vous remercier ! C'est fantastique ! Nous avons coupé les chapitres en deux, ils seront donc un peu plus court que dans le passé (euh, ne vous inquiétez pas, le chapitre qui vient est considéré comme un COURT chapitre!), ce qui nous permettra de rapprocher les mises à jour.

Fans de loups-garous : Je sais bien que la Grande Mme Rowling a dit que Lupin n'enseignerait pas la DCFM une nouvelle fois, mais j'ai mes raisons pour l'avoir choisi. Tout comme Dumbledore a les siennes (cf ma réponse à Duj.) Mais puisque Poudlard ne serait pas Poudlard s'il n'y avait pas un prof de Défense déterminé à faire souffrir Harry… et bien… je n'en dis pas plus pour l'instant !

Fans de Rogue : Patience, mes amis, patience ! Notre bâtard favori aux cheveux gras ne fera que quelques brèves apparitions durant les deux prochains chapitres, avant d'émerger en tant qu'étincelante co-star de cette histoire ! En effet, il aura bien la place de personnage principal avec d'autres, et lui et Harry subiront un changement dans leur relation et dans leurs interactions - HE ! Redescendez tout de suite sur terre, ça ne sera NI un slash NI un Severitus (_ça se dit comme ça en français ? Vous savez, le coup où _paf_, Rogue est proclamé le père d'Harry, chose que tous ignoraient due à - au choix - une potion qui s'efface dès l'âge de 16 ans, des charmes tous aussi durables, une lettre cachée de Lily, etc. D'ailleurs, Jocelyn continue par _: hum, je n'ai rien contre les amateurs de ce genre de fic, mais bon ça me paraît quand même bizarre ce scénario.) Bref, revenons à nos moutons. Ne pensez SURTOUT pas que ces changements se feront en un coup de baguette magique - même si ces deux-là ont bien besoin de remettre les compteurs à zéro, je ne sais pas pour vous, mais pour moi, il est clair et précis qu'ils n'en feront rien d'eux-mêmes ! Alors, accrochez-vous aux blasons de votre maison, ça sera une année mouvementée!

Lostdreamer23 Cet accent est VRAIMENT horrible à écrire! J'avais tous les livres ouverts devant moi et je luttais pour que les phrases d'Hagrid ressemblent à la version originale! Merci! _(NdT: Et bien, pour ma part je n'avais aucune référence, si ce n'est l'esprit tordu de ma soeur - le diable vauvert, quelqu'un connaissait!)_

Duj: Tes arguments sont valides, mais rappelle-toi, les précédents professeurs que Dumbledore a engagés ne rendent pas Lupin si inhabituel que ça - même Rogue semble un choix plutôt horrible quand on considère ses méthodes d'enseignement! Et à l'inverse de ses prédécesseurs, ses motivations n'étaient pas égoïstes et personnelles. L'autre raison que je n'ai pas mentionnée dans cette fic, mais qui paraît évidente, est qu'Harry a besoin de quelqu'un de proche qu'il aime et en qui il a confiance, et qui l'aime ; c'est simplement la conséquence de tout ce qui s'est passé. (...)

Nessie6 : (...) Et bien, Malefoy a dit qu'il allait tuer Hedwige, mais comme on a vu dans les livres, il parle beaucoup mais agit peu. (...) Ronnie est l'un de mes préférés! Je pense que les gens oublient que Ron est un ado BIEN plus NORMAL qu'Harry - et les ados normaux agissent parfois d'une manière entièrement stupide. (...)

_Note de la Traductrice: Beaucoup de noms d'élèves sont mentionnés au cours du chapitre. Si j'ai pris le temps de vérifier la traduction française des termes magiques et cie, ne possédant toujours pas la version française de l'Ordre du Phénix (sortie en livre de poche en avril, j'attends encore!), il est possible que certains noms aient été traduits différemment en français. Si vous voulez vous amuser à parcourir le livre 5 à la recherche des noms exacts, libre à vous et merci pour moi et les lecteurs!_

_Sinon les 50 points vont à ma maison (Serdaigle ou Poufsouffle, j'hésite encore!) puisque personne n'a trouvé qu'Harry reprenait la phrase de Sam Gamgee du Seigneur des Anneaux, avec "Et bien, me voici de retour". Et sans plus tarder..._

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre Six: A tes côtés, côte à côte**

"Se pourrait-il que quelque chose d'autre le rende malade, Severus?" Les mots s'infiltrèrent à travers les ténèbres, arrachant doucement Harry à leur emprise, comme s'il surnageait vers la surface d'un profond lac sombre.

"Quels symptômes présente-t-il?"

"Une fièvre élevée - il a fallu deux potions pour la faire céder. Sans compter la désorientation, des hallucinations et des douleurs musculaires. Il est incohérent depuis plus de vingt-quatre heures."

"Il y a aussi sa cicatrice qui lui fait mal, Professeur."

"Granger, Weasley, dehors. Et pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas en classe?" Il y eut un bruissement près d'Harry, comme si quelqu'un se penchait au-dessus de lui, mais il ne trouvait pas la force d'ouvrir les yeux.

"C'est la pleine lune demain, monsieur. Le professeur Lupin nous a donné un travail à faire à la bibliothèque."

Une main se posa sur le front d'Harry, puis palpa son cou. "Alors pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas à la bibliothèque?"

"Nous rendrons le travail à temps, monsieur. Pas besoin de vous inquiéter pour les classes du professeur Lupin."

"Miss Granger, je-"

"-Qu'en penses-tu, Severus?"

Il y eut un long silence, alors qu'Harry se débattait pour comprendre où il se trouvait, et en quelle compagnie. Ces voix, l'atmosphère de cet endroit, ils étaient si familiers. Et puis, "À première vue, cela me semble uniquement un effet secondaire de son réveil trop rapide de la Liqueur du Sommeil Éternel. Mais il aurait dû mieux répondre à vos traitements."

"Alors, que pouvons-nous faire?"

"Je n'en ai aucune idée, Professeur McGonagall, puisque je n'ai plus accès aux plans du Seigneur des Ténèbres."

La remarque sarcastique relança -enfin- la mémoire fautive d'Harry, et il s'étira faiblement avec un gémissement. "Harry! Il se réveille! Harry!"

"Pour l'amour de Dieu, Weasley, retenez-vous un peu. Maintenant, si vous n'avez plus besoin de..."

"Donc tu ne vois aucun autre problème sur lequel nous pourrions agir ? Un poison ou un sort que Tu-Sais-Qui aurait utilisé?"

"Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, Madame Pomfresh, je ne fais plus partie des intimes du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et par conséquent, je n'ai plus aucune information."

Des talons claquèrent sur le sol, et Harry ouvrit les yeux. Ron et Hermione étaient de chaque côté du lit, observant avec attention la conversation, et le professeur McGonagall venait d'attraper le professeur Rogue par l'épaule. "Une petite idée, au moins, Severus?"

Rogue soupira profondément, puis vit qu'Harry le regardait, et fronça les sourcils. "Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a insinué que la torche à la flamme verte lierait le garçon à lui avec une force renouvelée, grâce au sang versé. Ce qui pourrait possiblement lui permettre d'administrer un maléfice ou une potion à Potter, même à grande distance. Pour la suite, reportez-vous au Directeur."

Le professeur McGonagall suivit le regard du Maître de Potions, et nota elle aussi qu'Harry était réveillé. "Merci, Severus." Ce dernier partit prestement.

"Harry." Ron agita une main devant son front, d'une manière incertaine. "Tu nous reconnais, vieux?"

"Oui," parvint à émettre Harry d'une voix rocailleuse. "Combien... temps?"

"Ton état a empiré après les classes de lundi après-midi, et maintenant, on est mardi soir," répondit Ron tout en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit. Il se pencha vers lui, "J'ai bien cru que Madame Pomfresh allait t'étrangler!"

"Et vous n'êtes pas encore sorti de l'auberge, Mr Potter ; qu'il s'agisse de cette maladie ou de moi!" répliqua cette dernière. Elle s'avançait d'un pas ferme vers son lit, et Harry grimaça à la vue de la fiole remplie d'une potion inconnue qu'elle lui lança brusquement. "Buvez tout. Et cette fois, vous ne partirez que lorsque je serai entièrement satisfaite de votre état - et pas avant."

"D'accord m'dame," marmonna Harry en guise de réponse, et avala la potion - probablement pour faire baisser sa fièvre. Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard entendu et sourirent. "Quoi?"

"Elle a dit au professeur McGonagall qu'elle mettrait une plaque commémorative sur ce lit après ta septième année," expliqua Hermione en pouffant. "Et McGonagall a répondu qu'ils devraient peut-être te faire déménager ici de façon permanente."

Harry rit avec eux à cette idée saugrenue, puis continua. "C'était pas vraiment un bon début d'année, pas vrai?" Ron et Hermione lui firent un petit signe de tête approbatif. "Quelles classes j'ai manquées?"

"Enchantement, Métamorphose, Botanique, et Défense Spécialisée," l'informa Ron. "Hermione t'a déjà copié toutes ses notes. Elle s'est dit que tu ne voudrais pas des miennes."

"Pourquoi ça? Après tout, les tiennes sont -presque- lisibles," répondit Harry avec un air innocent. Il passa une main sur son visage pour essuyer la sueur qui s'y accolait. "Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai aussi froid," murmura-t-il.

"Tu es encore fiévreux," dit Hermione. "Au fait, Harry, _La Gazette du Sorcier_ est enragée. Ils rêvaient de sauter sur toi pour t'interroger après ton retour à Poudlard, mais ils ont ensuite appris que tu étais malade... Je ne sais pas combien de temps je pourrais retenir Rita Skeeter, entre autres..."

"Oh non, bon sang, comme si on avait besoin de ça," gémit Harry.

Le visage de Ron était sérieux, ce qui en soi même était inusuel et inquiétant. "Ça empire de jour en jour. Fudge essaie de mettre le grappin sur toi, tout comme la moitié des sorciers du Ministère."

Harry se retourna et enfonça la tête dans son oreiller. "Dans ce cas, je préfère encore Rita Skeeter."

"On se doutait que tu n'apprécierais pas," soupira Hermione. "Mais le professeur Dumbledore affirme que nous devrons leur parler. Autrement, ils commenceront à écrire que tu es sur ton lit de mort ou une bêtise de la même catégorie."

Harry geignit plus fort. "Quand?"

"Quand tu te sentiras mieux, je pense."

"Y'aurait pas un moyen pour que je me sente mal tout le reste de ma vie?"

"Vous êtes déjà sur la bonne voie pour cela, Potter - allongez-_vous_!" aboya Madame Pomfresh en accentuant ses derniers mots ; elle était revenue avec une autre potion et ajoutait des oreillers derrière le dos d'Harry. "Buvez tout, ça vous requinquera. Vous n'avez que la peau sur les os, qu'avez-vous encore fait?"

Harry la fixa, déconcerté, tandis que la porte s'ouvrait pour révéler le professeur McGonagall. "Mais j'étais endormi pendant deux mois!"

Madame Pomfresh reprit le verre et repartit en direction de son poste de soins, tout en émettant des sons incrédules. "Trouvez une meilleure excuse, Mr Potter. La Liqueur du Sommeil Eternel n'a aucun effet sur l'organisme. Vous aviez déjà perdu tout ce poids avant d'être capturé."

Le professeur McGonagall s'arrêta net. Ron et Hermione dévisagèrent Harry avec surprise. Il baissa la tête et murmura, "J'avais pas beaucoup d'appétit après que..."

Ses amis grimacèrent, et mirent chacun une main sur son épaule. Le professeur McGonagall s'approcha du lit et tira une chaise pour s'asseoir près d'eux. Harry détourna son regard vers le mur. "Mr Potter," commença-t-elle doucement. "Je sais combien ces derniers mois ont été cruels avec vous. Ces dernières années, devrais-je dire," se corrigea-t-elle. Harry fixa plus intensément encore les motifs du lit. "Mais vous devez réaliser qu'il est essentiel, maintenant plus que jamais, que nous gardions tous la tête froide, et notre volonté de gagner ferme - vous, encore plus que les autres."

Harry releva son visage et la regarda, surpris. Il avait saisi les propos sous-jacents de ses derniers mots, même si Ron et Hermione n'en avaient pas idée. Il déglutit difficilement. "Je... Je ne pensais pas que vous saviez."

Le professeur inclina la tête. "Le professeur Dumbledore s'en est assuré, pour le cas où quelque chose lui arriverait." Ron fit un bruit étranglé, nettement stupéfait à cette idée. "Mais je suis la seule à qui il en a fait part ; excepté vous, bien sûr."

"Et Rogue?" demanda Harry, ignorant les regards intrigués de ses amis.

"_Professeur_ Rogue, Potter, et non, rien ne lui a été dit ; bien qu'après les différentes actions qu'il a accomplies pour duper Vous-Savez-Qui, il est fort possible qu'il en ait deviné le sens."

Un soulagement sans pareil l'envahit tout entier, et il se reposa sur les oreillers pendant un long moment. D'un côté, il était immensément heureux que Rogue ne sache pas la prophétie, même s'il n'aurait pu dire précisément pourquoi. Et de l'autre côté, réaliser qu'il partageait ce lourd secret avec le professeur McGonagall le rassurait, comme s'il était un peu moins seul au monde.

"Harry? Harry, ça va?" Hermione interrompit sa réflexion.

Il ouvrit ses yeux et murmura. "Oui. Oui, ça va. Mais je..." Il regarda le professeur. "Je dois vous... vous dire quelque chose..."

McGonagall posa son regard sur Ron et Hermione, avant de le reporter sur Harry. "Je ne vous empêcherai pas de parler à vos amis, Potter. Mais vous devez être conscient du danger considérable qui guette toute personne détenant cette information."

Lentement, Harry inclina la tête, et le professeur McGonagall s'approcha et lui serra brièvement le bras en un geste réconfortant, puis elle se redressa et sortit de l'infirmerie. Madame Pomfresh était partie dans son poste de soins, et la porte claqua avec un bruit sec qui résonna dans la pièce.

Ron et Hermione le regardaient, interloqués. "Quelle information, Harry?" tenta Hermione.

Il déglutit une nouvelle fois, et se redressa légèrement dans le lit. Les deux se rapprochèrent de lui. "Tu peux nous dire," dit Ron. "Le danger ne nous fait pas peur."

"Professeur McGonagall a raison," avertit Harry. "Voldemort pourrait s'en prendre à l'un de vous deux s'il apprenait que vous saviez. Il vous tuerait. Ou vos familles."

Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard, puis Ron releva la tête. "Tu fais partie de ma famille, vieux. Mes parents feront n'importe quoi pour t'aider, comme moi."

Alors qu'Harry se détournait, Hermione ajouta, "Et mes parents sont des Moldus. Ils n'ont rien à voir dans cette guerre, mais eux et moi sommes néanmoins des cibles potentielles. Et malgré tout,_ je _choisis de rester à tes côtés." Elle ébouriffa gentiment ses cheveux, et Harry reposa de nouveau son regard sur les couvertures. "Donc, peu importe ce que c'est, mais on fera de notre mieux pour t'aider."

Il se tourna sur le côté, et posa la tête sur son avant-bras, face-à-face avec Ron. Le matelas grinça lorsqu'Hermione s'assit de l'autre côté du lit et mit une main sur son épaule. "Dis-nous, vieux," dit Ron doucement.

Harry déglutit difficilement. "C'est la prophétie," articula-t-il. "Dumbledore m'a dit ce qu'elle contenait, juste après ce qui s'est passé au Département des Mystères." La tension de la main d'Hermione sur son épaule augmenta, et Ron approcha sa chaise plus près encore du lit. "Elle prédit que... que je suis le seul qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Qu'il me marquerait comme son égal." Il pointa la cicatrice sur son front. "Et que... je devrai tuer Voldemort... ou alors il me tuera. '_L'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit'._"

L'infirmerie fut entièrement silencieuse pendant un long moment. Harry ferma les yeux, il n'entendait rien, si ce n'est des respirations parfois coupées. Puis Hermione se pencha et mit la tête sur son épaule, le serrant contre elle en une douce étreinte, Ron s'avança et les enlaça tous deux de ses bras. Aucun d'eux ne dit mot, mais cela ne gênait pas Harry - après tout, que pouvait-on répondre à _ça_? Que pouvait-on faire? Il n'y avait rien en quoi Ron ou Hermione puissent aider. Harry devrait tuer, ou il mourrait. C'était aussi simple - tellement horriblement simple - que cela.

Lorsqu'il entendit Madame Pomfresh repasser un peu plus tard, à dix heures du soir selon l'horloge, ils se tenaient encore tous les trois dans cette position. Elle s'en retourna et les laissa seuls. Harry n'eut aucune idée du moment où elle finit par insister que Ron et Hermione aillent se coucher, car quand il s'endormit, ils le tenaient encore entre eux.

* * *

Suite à son 'comportement irréfléchi et insensé', Madame Pomfresh le condamna à demeurer la fin de la semaine à l'infirmerie. Ce n'était pas si horrible ; Ron et Hermione passaient chaque jour avec les cours, et Madame Pomfresh avait même permis qu'ils dînent avec lui. Plusieurs de leurs autres amis s'arrêtaient également de façon régulière, et informaient Harry du déroulement des cours, des derniers articles (souvent sombres) de _La Gazette du Sorcier_, et lui amenaient des confiseries. 

Les jumeaux Weasley lui envoyèrent une boîte de Farces Facétieuses (encore au stade expérimental), par l'intermédiaire de Ron et Ginny, mais Madame Pomfresh interdit qu'il l'ouvre dans l'infirmerie. Une note accompagnait l'emballage, promettant que les deux frères viendraient le visiter samedi avec Bill, Charlie, et leurs parents. Et, bien sûr, il y eut une multitude de visites des membres de l'A.D., tous voulant savoir s'ils continueraient à travailler ensemble encore cette année.

Même si Harry était profondément déçu de ne pas pouvoir assister à la première semaine de cours, il devait bien admettre qu'il n'était pas dans l'état physique de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre que de rester allongé. Sa fièvre n'augmenta pas, mais elle ne tomba pas avant vendredi après-midi, le laissant au lit toute la semaine. Le mercredi, Harry et Ron jouaient aux échecs dans l'infirmerie quand Hermione revint de son cours de Potions. "C'était comment, horrible ou insupportable?" lui demanda Ron, apercevant son expression furieuse depuis l'autre bout de la pièce.

"Les deux!" jeta-t-elle en se laissant tomber sur une chaise près du lit d'Harry. "Cet homme est pire qu'un Démentor, il aspire le bonheur à mille lieux à la ronde! Nous sommes en guerre ; il pourrait être un peu plus décent envers nous!"

"Cela signifierait qu'il aurait un coeur, ce qui n'a jamais été prouvé pour l'instant," rétorqua Ron.

Hermione soupira et secoua la tête. "Après tout ce qui est arrivé cet été... ce qu'il a fait... je pensais vraiment qu'il serait... différent. Je veux dire, pas forcément _gentil_, mais au moins... une attitude _correcte_."

"Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait?" demanda Harry.

Elle répondit avec une expression incrédule. "Et bien, il a commencé par nous dire que nous étions dans sa classe parce que nous avions tous eu un 'O' à notre B.U.S.E de Potions, puis il m'a fixée et a ajouté que nos résultats antérieurs ne voulaient absolument rien dire."

Ron renifla d'un air sarcastique. "Ben tiens."

"Et, _qu'en plus _de nos devoirs normaux, on aura aussi le cours 'Défense Spécialisée' où on apprendra à reconnaître certains types de potions qui pourront nous être utiles en temps de guerre, du moins c'est ce que disent le Ministère et Professeur Dumbledore," continua Hermione. "Il a également averti que quiconque n'aurait pas de bonnes notes dans ces cours serait privé de sortie à Pré-au-lard et de d'autres privilèges, pour notre _propre sécurité_." Elle fronça les sourcils, irritée. "Vous auriez dû voir sa tête."

"Ravie?"

"Jubilante. Probablement parce qu'il considère cette option comme l'équivalent du poste de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, qu'il n'aura jamais d'ailleurs," finit Hermione. Elle regarda songeusement Harry. "Il a lancé quelques remarques de choix pour moi, mais il ne t'a pas du tout mentionné. Je me demandais s'il le ferait, maintenant que tout le monde sait qu'il t'a secouru de Voldemort."

Ron se pencha vers elle. "C'est vrai que les Serpentards se rebellent?"

"Sans doute. Malefoy certainement - quoi, Harry?"

Les souvenirs d'Harry concernant son échappée du repaire de Voldemort étaient des plus confus, mais la mention du nom de Malefoy avait réveillé une partie de sa mémoire, et les images revinrent dans son esprit avec une telle force qu'il en eut le souffle coupé. Ron et Hermione sursautèrent. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?" s'exclama Ron.

Difficilement, Harry reprit le contrôle de sa respiration. "C'est juste... je viens de me souvenir. À propos de Lucius Malefoy et Rogue, la nuit où il m'a sorti de là."

"Que s'est-il passé?" demanda Hermione dans un souffle.

"Voldemort... je ne sais pas comment, mais il avait senti mon réveil dès la première seconde. Il a envoyé ses Mangemorts avant que nous arrivions à nous échapper, et Rogue a dû combattre Lucius Malefoy. Il a utilisé le Sortilège Imperius sur lui. Ça a marché, je pense que c'est seulement grâce à ça qu'on a réussi à s'en sortir." Le coeur d'Harry battait la chamade rien qu'à ces souvenirs.

Ron, assis en tailleur au pied de son lit, posa son coude sur son genou et lotit son menton dans sa main. "Voldemort était là?"

Harry cilla. "Peut-être. Je me souviens l'avoir entendu, mais je ne sais plus quand. C'était peut-être la nuit où ils m'ont capturé. Pourquoi?"

Toujours dans sa position songeuse, Ron secoua la tête. "Je me demande si l'un de nous comprendra Rogue un jour."

"C'est possible que ce ne soit pas humainement faisable," murmura Hermione en réponse.

* * *

Le samedi, le professeur Dumbledore assista à une réunion avec les Aurors de l'Ordre du Phénix, dans les Quartiers Généraux. Le professeur Lupin - persuadé que les serviteurs de Voldemort choisiraient ce moment pour attaquer Poudlard - passa presque toute la matinée à l'infirmerie. Officiellement, il se trouvait là pour donner à Harry quelques leçons afin qu'il ne soit pas en retard par rapport au reste de la classe en Défense, et effectivement, Harry, Ron et Hermione avancèrent nettement dans leur travail scolaire. Mais par bien d'autres aspects, cette visite fut la meilleure qu'Harry eut de toute la semaine. Entre les démonstrations de contre-sorts d'Hermione et Ron et les anecdotes Maraudesques des plus mémorables, parmi les divers coups montés auxquels son père avait pris part, Harry sentit le vide brûlant et poignant qu'il ressentait depuis la mort de Sirius cicatriser légèrement ; comme si l'agonie de l'absence de son parrain était adoucie par la présence du dernier membre vivant de ce groupe de vieux amis. 

Tout au long de la matinée, d'autres amis d'Harry passèrent, et plusieurs restèrent, en particulier des membres de l'A.D. Madame Pomfresh était étonnamment tolérante à leur présence assez peu discrète - sûrement parce qu'Harry était le seul à s'être débrouillé pour atterir à l'infirmerie si tôt dans l'année.

Et ce fut ainsi que Harry, Ron, Hermione, le professeur Lupin, Neville, Ginny, Luna Lovegood, Seamus Finnegan, Dean Thomas, Parvati et Padma Patil, Cho Chang, Terry Boot, Susan Bones, Justin Finch-Fletchley et Ernie MacMillian s'entassèrent dans la pièce, et ils dégustaient un somptueux 'pique-nique' préparé par d'enthousiastes elfes de maison, quand le professeur McGonagall arriva - en toute hâte, et elle paraissait agitée.

La directrice de Gryffondor tapa fortement dans ses mains. "Pourrais-je avoir votre attention, s'il vous plaît?" entama-t-elle, légèrement essoufflée.

Les conversations pleines d'entrain moururent en un instant. "Merde, je savais que ce serait trop bien pour durer," jura Ron tout bas. Harry prit son courage à deux mains.

Le professeur Lupin se leva: "Un problème, Minerva?"

"Pas exactement, Remus," répondit-elle d'une voix sèche, et avec un murmure collectif des élèves présents, ses yeux se posèrent sur Harry. "Mr Potter a quelques visiteurs plutôt distingués qui insistent vivement pour le voir immédiatement."

"Oh non," gémit Harry, fermant les yeux.

Le professeur McGonagall sourit avec un air indulgent. "J'ai bien peur que vous ne puissiez les éviter, Potter. Et ils sont venus avec plusieurs journalistes de _La Gazette du Sorcier_." Harry laissa tomber sa tête sur ses genoux. "Je vous laisse cinq minutes pour vous rendre présentable, puis je les ferai rentrer. Quant à vos camarades," ajouta-t-elle en regardant pensivement les membres de l'A.D, "Je ne vois aucun problème à ce qu'ils restent."

Tandis qu'elle sortait de la pièce, Harry grommela un juron, déplissa sa robe et accepta la main de Lupin qui l'aida à se relever. "Cinq gallions que cette femmelette de Skeeter est venue," maugréa Ginny.

"Je ne relève pas le pari," répondit Harry sur le même ton.

Soudain, les portes de l'infirmerie s'ouvrirent dans un grand fracas, et au milieu de cris de surprise et de mécontentement, tout le monde recula. Mais il s'agissait seulement de Peeves qui surgit à travers la porte. "Elle est de retour! Elle est de retour! Qui l'a laissée rentrer! C'est toi, Potiron? Toujours à causer des ennuis, y'a que pour toi qu'elle reviendrait! J'te laisse la gérer!" Et il partit en flottant par le même chemin par lequel il était venu.

Harry et ses amis échangèrent des regards confus. "Depuis quand Peeves en veut à Rita Skeeter?" se demanda Hermione.

"Peut-être qu'ils se sont croisés lors du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers," suggéra Ron.

Harry haussa les épaules, peu convaincu, mais dans le même temps, les mains de Ginny vinrent lentement se poser sur sa bouche grande ouverte. "Oh mince... tout mais pas ça... Il ne parlait pas de Rita Skeeter."

"Hein? Qu'est-ce que tu veux..." Harry comprit brusquement l'implication, avec une vague de fureur si puissante qu'il en commença à trembler. "Ils n'oseraient pas. C'est pas possible, ils n'_oseraient_ pas la ramener ici!"

"Oh non..." grogna Hermione

Neville, entre temps, s'était élancé vers les portes et guettait l'extérieur. Il resta soudain bouche bée, son visage imprégné à la fois d'horreur et d'indignation, et il se retourna. "C'est _elle_!"

"J'y crois pas." Ce fut tout ce que Harry eut le temps de dire avant que les portes ne claquent encore une fois pour révéler le Professeur McGonagall (une expression très distinctement acerbe sur le visage), suivie de Cornelius Fudge, Rita Skeeter, son photographe, et un autre reporter de _La Gazette du Sorcier_, et enfin, le professeur de Défense sûrement le plus haï de toute l'histoire de Poudlard.

Dolores Ombrage, apparemment, avait une once de bon sens : il aurait fallu être sourd et aveugle pour ne pas sentir la colère dirigée contre elle, émanant de chaque personne de la pièce. Elle se tint légèrement en retrait, derrière Fudge et devant nul autre que Percy Weasley, mais sa seule présence était déjà de trop.

Fudge, de son côté, semblait complètement insensible à l'atmosphère de la pièce, et s'avança pompeusement vers Harry, les bras ouverts. "Mon cher garçon, quel soulagement de voir que tu es enfin rétabli. Nous avons tant de choses à discuter!"

Ce qui offrit à Harry une opportunité parfaite. Il recula devant la main tendue du Ministre de la Magie, et répliqua froidement, "Pas avec elle dans la pièce."

Percy et les journalistes émirent des bruits de surprise, le visage de crapaud d'Ombrage se défit, et Fudge cligna des yeux, et se retourna brièvement pour scruter l'ancien professeur. "Euh... Je ne comprends pas..."

Bien en retrait, le professeur McGonagall fit un petit geste de la main à l'attention d'Harry, lui indiquant clairement de garder son calme ; il prit une grande inspiration, et expliqua d'une voix ferme. "Je serais heureux de parler avec vous, Monsieur le Ministre, mais pas en présence de la personne qui a délibérément saboté nos classes de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, nous a espionnés, et a essayé de contrôler nos moindres pensées."

Pour la première fois de sa vie, et sans doute la dernière, il fut enchanté de voir que Rita Skeeter grattait son parchemin avec une ardeur fascinante. De plus, se concentrer sur la journaliste lui permettait de se détacher d'un certain fantasme consistant à serrer ses mains autour du cou d'Ombrage et à la secouer très fortement...

"Oh, Harry," continua la voix d'Hermione suavement derrière lui, "N'oublie pas de mentionner ce minime problème d'abus flagrant d'élèves, particulièrement toi!"

Fudge en resta bouche bée, et Rita s'arrêta d'écrire. Percy s'approcha du ministre, et ils échangèrent des regards avant de se retourner vers Ombrage ; cette dernière se rétractait de plus en plus vers la porte. "Euh... de quels abus parlez-vous, Miss..."

"Hermione Granger, Monsieur le Ministre," répondit-elle, offrant sa main dans un large geste. Comme il la serrait, elle fit remarquer, "Harry, peut-être que toi aussi devrais tendre ta main au ministre, après tout." Elle lui lança un regard appuyé. "La main droite."

_'Ah.' _Harry acquiesça et s'avança vers eux, et Hermione fit signe à Rita de s'approcher, montrant discrètement du doigt le photographe. Harry souleva posément sa main, et prit un immense plaisir à la retourner encore plus lentement pour révéler les cicatrices nacrées sur la peau. Elles formaient encore nettement des mots :

'_Je ne dirai pas de mensonges._'

Fudge et Percy eurent tous deux le souffle coupé, et on entendit l'appareil du photographe prendre de multiples clichés. "Elle... elle... Le professeur Ombrage... a fait _ça_?" balbutia Percy.

Harry inclina la tête.

"Monstrueux," murmura le deuxième journaliste, et lui et Rita se remirent à écrire à toute vitesse.

Ginny prit la parole "Harry a dû subir cette punition pour avoir affirmé que Lord Voldemort était revenu. Et à de nombreuses reprises. Bien sûr, il ne mentait pas, n'est-ce pas, Monsieur le Ministre ?"

"Euh..."

"Ombrage a également donné au concierge Rusard la permission de fouetter les élèves - mes frères ont dû s'enfuir de l'école." Ginny parlait maintenant directement aux deux journalistes, tandis que Fudge s'agitait nerveusement. McGonagall avait reculé contre le mur, et haussait les épaules négligemment chaque fois qu'Ombrage ou Fudge regardait dans sa direction. "Et elle a avoué avoir envoyé deux Détraqueurs à Little Whining, qui ont presque embrassé le cousin d'Harry et l'ont forcé à créer un Patronus devant des Moldus - le même sort pour lequel il a failli se faire renvoyer."

Le reste des amis d'Harry les soutenait de plus belle. "Elle a ouvert notre courrier!"

"Elle a saboté nos autres cours!"

"Elle a conduit les élèves à s'espionner entre eux!"

"Elle a essayé de torturer Harry avec l'_Endoloris_!"

"Elle ne devrait plus jamais être admise ici!"

Ombrage, qui ressemblait progressivement à un mouton face à une meute de loups affamés, essaya de reprendre la situation en main. "Monsieur le Ministre, Monsieur le Ministre, c'est juste un minime malentendu..." bredouilla-t-elle de sa voix aigrelette, et elle leva une main supposément apaisante vers Harry.

"Un malentendu gros comme Gringotts," répliqua quelqu'un, alors qu'Harry s'écartait rapidement d'Ombrage, entouré de ses amis. "Ne m'approchez pas."

"Profeseur McGonagall," intervint Rita. "Pourquoi rien n'a-t-il été fait par les autres professeurs de Poudlard pour arrêter ces abus?"

"Vous apprendrez," répondit-elle d'un ton tranchant, "que les Décrets d'Éducation ratifiés par le Ministère accordaient à Madame Ombrage les pleins pouvoirs à gérer l'école comme bon lui semblait, et empêchaient la direction de Poudlard d'intervenir, sous peine de renvoi immédiat."

"Et bien... euh... nous n'avions jamais pensé que ces Décrets seraient mésusés..." répondit Fudge presque en gémissant, il tortillait nerveusement ses mains. Son visage avait pris un saisissant teint violacé, et il posait un regard presque accusateur alternativement sur Ombrage et Harry, comme si aucun des deux n'avait le droit de l'embarrasser de cette façon. En désespoir de cause, il reprit la parole, d'une voix rapide et peu articulée. "Dans ce cas, nous... ces accusations seront pleinement examinées... une terrible nouvelle, abus d'élèves... Madame Ombrage, je pense que vous feriez mieux de retourner au Ministère!" ajouta-t-il tandis qu'Ombrage protestait de nouveau. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, stupidement, et sa face de crapaud se tourna sans comprendre vers la porte que Fudge lui indiquait vigoureusement. Finalement, elle partit.

Plus d'un élève dans la salle soupira de soulagement, et tous durent étouffer des rires lorsqu'ils entendirent Peeves virevolter, criant aussi puissamment qu'un spectre de la mort, et la course effrénée d'Ombrage vers la sortie. "Elle n'a pas intérêt à se repointer ici avant longtemps... voire même jamais, ce serait mieux," grogna Hermione.

Ombrage hors de sa vue, Harry sentit ses entrailles se dénouer légèrement. Fudge, qui agitait encore ses mains d'une manière embarrassée, se retourna vers lui, d'une manière bien moins pompeuse que précédemment. "Maintenant... Et bien, nous devons vous parler, Mr Potter. À propos de Vous-Savez-Qui, vous savez, pour l'effort de guerre et le reste."

Harry haussa les épaules. "Ça vous dérange pas que je m'asseye?" La seule conversation à propos d'Ombrage l'avait vidé de ses forces, ce qui le frustrait d'autant plus.

Madame Pomfresh fit se matérialiser plusieurs chaises, et Harry et Fudge s'assirent, les journalistes impatients à leurs côtés, et Percy se tenant derrière la chaise du ministre. "Et bien... je... suis heureux de voir que tu vas mieux," commença Fudge, d'un ton peu naturel.

"Merci," répartit Harry, le regard fixé sur ses genoux. Puis quelqu'un chuinta, et il leva la tête et lut les dernières phrases issues de la Plume à Papote de Rita.

_Ses yeux émeraudes assombris d'horreurs contemplent le Ministre alors que lui-même tremble encore au souvenir du..._

"Je ne tremble _pas_!" rugit-il.

"Calme-toi, Harry mon chou," le rasséréna Rita, "C'est juste un peu d'éléments créati-"

"Oh, Miss Skeeter, je pense qu'Harry a déjà goûté suffisamment de votre 'créativité', ne pensez-vous pas?" demanda Hermione. Sa voix était neutre, mais ses yeux dardaient la journaliste. Rita sourcilla mais d'un mouvement de main, fit volter la plume et barra les pires fioritures.

Fudge s'éclaircit la gorge. "Bon. Maintenant, Mr Potter, pouvez-vous me parler du repaire où vous avez été emprisonné?"

L'irritation d'Harry fit place à une vague de nausée, mais il réussit à garder sa voix ferme lorsqu'il répondit, "Assez peu. C'était entièrement souterrain, et immense. Il y avait énormément de tunnels et une grande chambre où Voldemort-" Fudge et sa suite tressaillirent, "-et les Mangemorts étaient assemblés." Harry ne tremblait pas, mais quand il eut fini de dépeindre le nid et les activités de Voldemort du mieux qu'il le pouvait, presque toutes les personnes présentes avaient perdu de leur assurance. La main du professeur Lupin sur son épaule l'aidait à continuer de parler, même si elle lui rappelait la nuit de la Troisième Tâche, et Harry eut un sursaut de culpabilité lorsqu'il se surprit à souhaiter pouvoir se retourner et voir quelqu'un d'autre être assis près de lui.

Une fois la description terminée, Fudge et Percy échangèrent un regard. "Alors, il n'y a rien d'autre? Rien d'utile?"

"Vous pensiez à quoi, que j'aurais droit à une visite guidée?" rétorqua vivement Harry. "Les Mangemorts ne m'ont pas laissé l'occasion de voir quoi que ce soit 'd'utile'. Et j'étais légèrement distrait - par le Sort Endoloris, entre autres." Il retira une satisfaction presque pernicieuse à les voir tous frémir de nouveau.

"Évidemment," marmonna Fudge, le visage rouge de honte.

Rita choisit ce moment pour agiter les évènements. Elle avait observé Lupin - et sa main sur l'épaule d'Harry - depuis la fin du récit d'Harry concernant son emprisonnement, et avait presque cessé de prendre des notes depuis.

Finalement, elle ne put se contenir un moment de plus. "Alors, comment c'est d'avoir pour professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal une créature du Mal, Harry?"

Elle essayait sans aucun doute d'énerver Harry au point où il en livrerait plus sur lui-même et sa relation avec Lupin. Mais, apparemment, en aucun cas ne s'attendait-elle à la réaction outrée de chacun des élèves présents. Lorsque Harry se leva en un bond et commença à crier, tous les autres l'imitèrent. "Il n'est pas une créature du Mal!" rugit-il. "Espèce de-" Les divers qualificatifs dont il attribua Rita furent heureusement noyés par les vociférations des autres élèves.

"Retirez tout de suite ce que vous venez de dire!" cria Seamus.

"Vous n'avez pas le droit de parler au Professeur Lupin comme ça!" renchérit Neville encore plus fort.

"C'est le meilleur prof de Défense qu'on n'a jamais eu!"

"Comment oses-tu, toi la vieille puante-"

"Lupin est plus humain que toi!"

Le professeur en question semblait aussi interloqué que Rita par cette réaction, mais finalement, il se leva et sa voix surpassa l'amalgame d'injures, menaces et autres protestations. "C'est bon, ça suffit! Asseyez-vous, tous, et calmez-vous!" Harry, encore nerveux, cessa momentanément son déluge d'insultes, tout comme les autres, pendant que Lupin s'adressait poliment à Rita : "Miss Skeeter, préfériez-vous que je quitte la pièce?"

"Ah..." Rita parcourut d'un regard appréhensif les visages furieux lui faisant face, et répondit à peine plus fort qu'un murmure. "Non, ça ira très bien comme ça, Mr Lupin."

"_Professeur_ Lupin, je vous prie," ajouta Hermione, dardant l'infortunée journaliste.

Harry se rassit lentement, et reprit la parole. "Le professeur Lupin est le meilleur professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal qu'aucun de nous n'ait jamais eu. Et il ne nous a jamais mis en danger," informa-t-il Rita séchement.

Rita ne quittait plus son parchemin des yeux. "J'ai entendu dire... qu'un loup-garou s'était échappé il y a deux ans," finit-elle d'une voix rapide et presque incompréhensible.

"C'était... différent," rétorqua Harry, jetant un oeil rapide à Hermione dans l'espoir qu'elle sache quoi répondre.

Le professeur Lupin reprit agréablement, "C'était un regrettable incident, Miss Skeeter. Comme la plupart des personnes atteintes de Lycanthropie, j'utilise la Potion Tue-Loup afin de contrôler mes transformations, mais cette soirée-là fut celle où Sirius Black fut presque interpellé. Harry et ses amis étaient introuvables, et inquiet comme je l'étais de leur sûreté, je suis sorti les chercher, oubliant ma potion."

"Hum," fut la seule réaction de Rita, et elle retourna à ses notes. Harry était soulagé que l'attention générale soit tellement accaparée par Lupin que personne ne risquait de noter son expression dans l'immédiat.

Fudge s'éclaircit la gorge. "J'ai jamais eu l'occasion de le faire mais... des témoins ont affirmé avoir vu Sirius Black avec les Mangemorts au Département des Mystères le printemps dernier. Par hasard, est-ce que vous l'auriez vu aussi?"

"Dis donc, est-ce que ça va!" s'exclama le deuxième journaliste.

La vision d'Harry s'était assombrie, et ses battements de coeur résonnaient à ses oreilles. "Ça va," marmonna-t-il, se penchant et reposant sa tête dans ses mains.

Outre les chuchotements inquiets de ses amis, il entendit Madame Pomfresh déclarer, "C'est juste des effets tardifs de la Liqueur du Sommeil Eternel, Monsieur le Ministre. Ça passera avec le temps."

"Quand pourra-t-il sortir d'ici?"

"Probablement demain, _uniquement_ s'il ne force pas," grogna en réponse l'infirmière, posant ses mains sur ses hanches et jetant des regards menaçants à Harry.

Ron s'avança et ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux d'Harry. "La plupart des Mangemorts au Ministère avaient des masques, monsieur. En plus, c'était assez chaotique." Harry le remercia d'un regard, et Ron continua de fixer Rita, qui les observait un peu trop scrupuleusement.

"Hmm." Fudge ne paraissait pas entièrement satisfait, mais il se releva finalement. "Et bien... ces questions étaient nécessaires, j'espère que tu le comprends bien." Harry inclina la tête. "Je... euh... vous tiendrai au courant de la suite. Et je suis sûr que le _Directeur_ Dumbledore me contactera s'il y a une... évolution?" s'adressa-t-il au professeur McGonagall.

Harry et Ron levèrent tous deux les yeux au ciel. Quand bien même Fudge avait été forcé d'admettre que Harry et Dumbledore avaient dit la vérité depuis le début, il nourrissait encore à leur égard une amertume non dissimulée. Alors que le Ministère et sa compagnie se retiraient, Harry se retourna vers ses amis et les membres de l'A.D. "Merci."

"Pour quoi?" demanda Ernie MacMillian.

"Pour... tu sais... m'avoir-nous avoir soutenus," articula difficilement Harry, en se pointant lui-même, puis le professeur Lupin et les autres.

Ron croisa les bras et sourit au reste des élèves présents. "Tu n'es plus seul à combattre le vieux Voldie, Harry. On est tous ensemble à tes côtés."

_A suivre..._

_

* * *

_

Dans deux semaines : Les Weasley voient enfin la gloire dans les journaux. Harry passe une journée plutôt inhabituelle entre l'A.S.P.I.C.s de Potions et une visite chez Hagrid. Ce dernier a d'ailleurs décidé d'offrir un petit animal à Ginny - que Dieu et Merlin nous prennent en pitié... Tout ça et encore plus dans le... **Chapitre Sept : Blanc ou Noir  
**

_Don't forget to review!_

_NdT _: il est trop tard pour répondre à tous ceux d'entre vous qui m'ont si gentiment laissés des reviews, mais **merci mille fois**, je prends beaucoup de plaisir à traduire et à lire vos réactions! Continuez à me laisser des reviews si vous voulez bien, c'est un carburant fantastique ;) et puis ça encourage ceux qui tombent sur cette fic à la lire ! A dans deux semaines !

**_Thamril _: **et bien, félicitations pour avoir terminé la traduction du gardien de minuit ! Ça doit être un plaisir fou de pouvoir écrire le mot 'fin', non ? Je guette ça avec plus ou moins d'impatience, mais je suis loin d'en voir le bout !

**_Le Saut de l'Ange _**: j'ai noté pour les fics d'Harana, j'irai y faire un p'tit tour à l'occasion. Et je suis comme toi, complètement folle de Remus, halala. En plus, avec cette fic on va se régaler .

**_Zabou _**: encore bien trouvé, héhé ;) tout comme **_Edolie_** (tes reviews sont un grand plaisir à lire !)

**_Greg _**: il y aura de l'action, don't worry about that… quelques grandes scènes sont au programme, mais pas dans l'immédiat, le temps de laisser le début de l'année scolaire – enfin – commencer. Merci de ton mot !

**_Molly _**: haa que j'aime lire ça ! C'est super gentil, et oui, je vais continuer à traduire le plus vite possible !

**_Ilys _**: ras, je me réserve pour 'plus jamais seul' sinon c'est cool, t'as finalement réussi à amener **_Florilège_** dans le coin! bizz les miss

**_AD vs AV _**: cool ton pseudo maintenant que j'ai l'explication ! Pour les moldus et Poudlard, il est probable qu'on aura jamais la _vraie_ explication, à moins que ce soit mentionné dans les deux derniers livres à venir… J'ai découvert une de tes fics (seul au monde), j'ai pas encore fini mais le début était sympa ! Tout cas ton review avait une part de vrai, à suivre !


	7. Blanc ou Noir

_NdT: pas de mot intéressant de l'auteur à traduire juste ici, ni de RAR pertinent pour les francophones! Je répondrai aux miens à la fin du chapitre, merci d'hors et déjà à ceux qui m'en ont laissé. Et sur ce, je suis fière de vous présenter le chapitre sept traduit :_

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre Sept : Blanc ou Noir**

Harry eut un comportement exemplaire tout le reste du samedi, espérant - et réussissant - à convaincre Madame Pomfresh de le laisser retourner à la Tour de Gryffondor dès le dimanche matin. Mais le reste de la journée consista en un travail acharné afin de rendre à temps les divers devoirs, ainsi que le rattrapage des leçons de la semaine précédente (presque mot-à-mot) de la part d'Hermione. Sans grande surprise, l'édition dominicale de _La Gazette du Sorcier_ incluait l'article concernant l'expérience d'Harry aux mains de Voldemort, avec, en tête, un titre gigantesque hurlant presque :

_**Le Récit du Survivant : l'Horreur de la Torture, l'Emprisonnement dans le Repaire de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom !**_

Malgré cette entrée en matière pour le moins mélodramatique, l'article, écrit par Rita Skeeter, se révéla être étonnamment assez juste. Mais la partie qui retint l'attention d'Harry était celle juste avant la conclusion :

_Harry Potter nous a confié son témoignage entouré par plus d'une douzaine d'élèves, qui ont de multiples fois défendu vaillamment le Survivant et d'autres. Auprès de Potter, du début jusqu'à la fin, se tenaient le jeune Ronald Weasley, fils du respecté employé du Ministère, Arthur Weasley, ainsi qu'Hermione Granger, venant d'une famille moldue. Tandis que subsistent certaines questions à propos d'une probable relation romantique entre Potter et la Préfète de Gryffondor Granger, rumeur que les deux ont constamment démentie, il apparait nettement que Granger et Weasley restent les plus proches et les plus dévoués amis du Survivant._

_Notre journaliste a récolté plusieurs témoignages révélant que la famille Weasley avait presque adopté l'orphelin Potter. Ronald et sa jeune soeur, Ginevra Weasley, font en effet partie des camarades de classe et des partisans les plus engagés de Potter, tandis que d'autres sources affirment que Fred et George Weasley, propriétaires d'un nouveau magasin de farces et attrapes, Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux, ont reçu les fonds nécessaires à la création de l'entreprise directement du prix donné au vainqueur du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers - autrement dit, d'Harry Potter. La nuit fatale de la Troisième Tâche du Tournoi - désormais admise par le Ministère comme la date probable du retour de Lord Vous-Savez-Qui - les Weasley étaient présents pour encourager le Survivant, alors que les autres champions étaient soutenus par leurs propres familles._

_Aucun sorcier ne peut nier qu'Harry Potter aura besoin de tels amis en ces jours sombres qui s'annoncent, et notre envoyé spécial ne peut qu'espérer que le jeune Potter apprécie à juste titre ceux qui se sont tenus à ses côtés ces dernières années, contre vents et marées._

"C'est le cas," chuchota Harry à lui-même, tandis que Ron et Hermione étaient assis sur le lit du rouquin, se chamaillant comme à l'habitude.

Ron jeta un oeil dans sa direction et vit qu'Harry avait fini sa lecture. "Alors, qu'est-ce que Rita Skeeter a raconté, vieux?"

Harry lui tendit le journal. "Quelque chose que je suis vraiment heureux de voir imprimé, pour une fois." Il pointa la fin de l'article. "L'heure de la gloire et tout ça."

Hermione les rejoignit alors que Ron lisait le journal, affalé sur le lit d'Harry. Ce dernier sourit alors que le rouquin restait bouche bée. "Ils... ils... parlent de nous!" Ron parcourut encore une fois la fin de l'article. "De... de nous! Nous sommes... 'Le respecté employé du Ministère, Arthur Weasley'," relit-il doucement comme pour lui-même, un sourire béat se révélant peu à peu sur tout son visage.

Le sommier craqua alors qu'Hermione se pencha soudain pour arracher le journal des mains de Ron et enfoncer son nez entre les pages jaunies. Ron était encore sous le choc, et son regard se portait alternativement sur Harry ou sur le mur en face de lui, comme s'il ne pouvait croire que _La Gazette du Sorcier_ le trouverait, lui et sa famille, assez important pour leur consacrer plusieurs chapitres flatteurs.

Harry l'attrapa par le bras et ébouriffa ses cheveux. "Et si Harry Potter avait eu son mot à dire, il aurait informé cette _journaliste_ que chaque jour de sa vie, il remercie Merlin pour ses amis formidables, et que c'était enfin satanément le temps que cette _journaliste _se préoccupe de les mentionner!"

Un moment plus tard, Hermione rabaissa le journal, mais son visage était bien moins enthousiaste. Ron la regarda et leva un sourcil. "Quoi, Herr-mion-neû, tu as déjà eu le droit à plein d'articles sur toi pendant le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers - bon c'est vrai, ils n'étaient pas tous très gentils, mais ils disaient quand même que tu étais jolie!"

"Ce n'est pas ça qui te dérange, n'est-ce pas?" demanda Harry lorsqu'elle ne dit mot.

D'une voix basse, elle commença, "Harry... Ron... Je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment une bonne chose."

Ron arrêta net de danser avec la chemise de nuit d'Harry sur le lit et sembla blessé par ces paroles. "Pourquoi pas? Ils ont dit plein de _compliments_ sur nous! Et Maman et Papa ont _déjà _pratiquement adopté Harry de toute façon - ils l'aiment autant que-"

Hermione se pencha vers lui et attrapa sa main, le repoussant sur le lit "-Je sais, je sais. C'est très gentil tout ça, mais ce n'est pas ça qui m'effraie!" Son regard quitta Ron un instant pour se poser sur Harry, puis revint sur Ron. "Tu ne vois pas, Ron? Tu ne comprends pas ce que ça veut dire?"

"Ça veut dire qu'ils sont enfin traités comme ils le méritent!" rétorqua Harry indigné. "Ne gâche pas tout!"

"Je suis désolée!" s'exclama-t-elle. "Je le suis vraiment, mais c'est juste... tu n'y as pas réfléchi? Je suis sûre... enfin, presque sure... que Rita Skeeter a juste fait son travail de scarabée comme d'habitude, mais... Ron, ne réalises-tu pas que le monde entier de la Sorcellerie sait maintenant à quel point ta famille est proche d'Harry? Ne peux-tu donc pas imaginer ce que les serviteurs de Voldemort pourraient comploter avec cette information?"

La fierté qu'Harry ressentait pour son ami prit instantanément un goût de cendres dans sa bouche, et le visage de Ron pâlit. Ils se regardèrent tous deux, horrifiés. "Harry..." murmura Ron.

Harry se saisit de l'article. "Toi... Ginny... tes parents... Par la barbe de Merlin, il y a aussi le magasin de farces des jumeaux! Tout est mentionné dans ce foutu article!"

Hermione serra la main de Ron encore plus fort sous l'inquiétude. "Les gens savaient probablement déjà que tu étais le meilleur ami d'Harry, Ron, mais maintenant, c'est toute ta famille qui est nommée! Et tout ce que les Mangemorts peuvent utiliser pour atteindre Harry!"

Abruptement, Ron la repoussa et bondit du lit. "Je dois envoyer un hibou à mon père," dit-il d'une voix serrée par l'angoisse. "Et à Fred et George. On doit les avertir!"

"J'ai une meilleure idée," intervint Hermione, sautant sur ses pieds elle aussi et courant après Ron. "Allons voir le professeur McGonagall. Elle pourra leur parler bien plus vite que nous à travers l'Ordre. Viens, Harry!"

Harry ne savait pas pourquoi, mais une horrible - presque nauséeuse - sensation d'effroi parcourait ses entrailles, et quand ils parvinrent au bureau de la Directrice des Gryffondors, il imaginait déjà McGonagall se tenir devant eux et leur annoncer qu'une terrible attaque de Mangemorts avait frappé l'un des Weasley. Ils jaillirent dans la pièce - déclenchant presque une attaque cardiaque au pauvre professeur ; apparemment, au fil des années précédentes, elle en était venue à l'idée que si Harry courait aussi frénétiquement, cela ne pouvait que signifier une catastrophe imminente ou déjà passée.

Une fois qu'ils eurent fini d'exprimer leurs craintes - de façon plutôt confuse et désordonnée, elle leur ordonna de tous s'asseoir et s'en alla envoyer un message à l'Ordre.

Les trois amis attendirent assez peu patiemment dans son bureau jusqu'à ce qu'elle revienne, sept lettres à la main. "J'ai demandé à vos parents et à vos frères de répondre immédiatement, Mr Weasley, pour être certaine que tout aille bien," dit-elle en lui tendant les messages. "Maintenant, calmez-vous. Vous êtes aussi blanc qu'un fantôme. Prenez un biscuit." Elle lui tendit la corbeille, et fit un léger sourire en coin en direction d'Harry.

"Désolé, professeur," marmonna Ron tandis qu'il émiettait un morceau de gâteau. "Je pense que j'ai un peu paniqué quand Hermione nous a dit que..."

"Il n'est pas nécessaire de vous excuser. Miss Granger est très perceptive, et vous avez eu raison de prendre ces précautions et de venir me voir." Le professeur croisa ses mains sur ses genoux. "Chaque membre de votre famille hors de Poudlard a été averti de faire encore plus attention qu'à l'habitude, et l'Ordre gardera un oeil sur eux tous."

Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser à la photo que Maugrey Fol-Oeil lui avait montrée, où toutes personnes de l'ancien Ordre et toutes celles qui étaient mortes lors de la Première Guerre étaient représentées... sans grand doute, il n'avait pas été possible de garder un oeil sur elles. Mais ce ne serait pas lui qui dirait cela à Ron. "Je suis désolé," murmura-t-il.

"Pour quelle raison?" demanda le professeur McGonagall.

"Pour avoir mis la famille de Ron en danger."

"Ridicule," répliqua-t-elle. "Vous êtes un enfant, Mr Potter, un enfant talentueux et plein de ressources, qui a relevé un nombre incalculable de défis, mais vous restez un enfant quoi qu'il arrive. Il est évident que ce sont vos aînés et vos gardiens qui doivent affronter les risques, et non vous. Faire autrement serait impardonnable."

"Mais les Weasley ne sont-" commença Harry, mais la main de Ron sur son épaule l'arrêta.

"Si, nous le sommes," dit-il doucement. "Et dans tous les cas, ce n'est pas ta faute."

Hermione tapota son autre épaule, et Harry soupira. "Ça ne m'empêche pas de souhaiter que ce soit différent pour les personnes qui me sont chè-les personnes proches de moi."

"Tout comme nous tous, Mr Potter," fut la réponse impassible de McGonagall. "Tous comme nous tous."

* * *

La semaine suivant la parution de l'article se déroula sans incident, à l'immense soulagement d'Harry et de ses amis. Le lundi matin fut néanmoins porteur d'un choc pour Ron, d'un genre nouveau et bien plus agréable, sous la forme d'une abondance de lettres et de hiboux provenant des lecteurs de _La Gazette du Sorcier_. "Du courrier de fan!" s'écria Ginny quand les oiseaux atterrirent devant elle et Ron. "Nous avons reçu des lettres de fans!" 

Harry reçut lui-même quelques lettres de bienfaiteurs, mais était beaucoup plus intéressé par ce qui se disait sur Ron et Ginny. Cette dernière, d'ailleurs, s'était empressée de découdre les inquiétudes d'Harry et d'Hermione par rapport au choix des futures victimes de Voldemort. "Peut-être que l'opinion générale ne savait pas à quel point tu es proche de notre famille, Harry, mais les Mangemorts de Voldemort étaient certainement au courant. On n'a jamais essayé de le cacher. À n'en pas douter, ils cherchent depuis des années à t'atteindre, et s'ils ne l'ont pas déjà fait à travers nous, ce n'est pas cet article qui changera leurs plans," lui déclara-t-elle. "Et même s'ils le font, ce n'est toujours pas de ta faute."

"Ch'est ch'que j'arrête pas d'lui dire!" renchérit Ron, sa bouche pleine de bacon. "Woua! Écoutez ça," reprit-il après avoir avalé. " 'Cher enfant, toi et ta famille êtes de véritables anges, un poignant exemple de bonté et de charité pour le monde entier de la sorcellerie. Soyez tous bénis pour ce que vous faites pour le pauvre Survivant...' Mince, à l'entendre on a l'impression que tu es un misérable, incapable Cracmol, Harry!"

"Hé, celle-là a envoyé des fleurs!" appela Neville, et il envoya un hibou vers eux.

"Oh, que c'est gentil!" s'exclama Ginny. "Des Perce-Dragons!" Elle prit la carte attachée au bouquet. "Ils disent qu'ils auraient bien envoyé des Dragons Perceurs, mais que ceux-là n'étaient pas adaptés au transport par hibou. Ron, je peux les garder?"

"Pas de problème, mets-les dans de l'eau près de ton lit - ou..." Ron sourit. "On pourrait les envoyer à M'man."

Ginny releva la tête. "Pas besoin. Ils disent qu'ils en ont aussi envoyé à Maman et Papa."

"Hé, Muesli! T'as reçu de l'argent de tes admirateurs? Ils ont enfin réalisé ce dont ton clan a vraiment besoin?" beugla Malefoy depuis la table des Serpentards.

Ginny repoussa Ron dans sa chaise quand il commença à bondir et cria en retour, "Au moins, on a pas besoin de payer les gens pour qu'ils nous envoient des fleurs, Malefoy!"

Harry éclata de rire, ainsi que l'entière table des Gryffondors (sans compter les Poufsouffles et les Serdaigles), et Ron eut l'air un peu moins révolté. Seamus et Dean entonnèrent le fameux verset "Weasley est Notre Roi" qui alla en crescendo jusqu'à résonner dans la Grande Salle entière ; jusqu'à ce que, après plusieurs couplets, Hermione décide que Ginny méritait également de la reconnaissance. Elle passa donc à "Weasley est Notre Reine," et Harry l'imita allègrement, un bras passé autour du cou de Ron et l'autre sur les épaules de Ginny, avant de rire si fort qu'il en eut du mal à respirer.

* * *

De nouveau, le chemin jusqu'à la classe d'Hagrid des Soins aux Créatures Magiques prit légèrement plus de temps à Harry qu'au reste de la classe. D'un autre côté, cela lui fournit une légitime excuse pour ne pas avoir à se frotter à Daisy - qui était le nom dont Hagrid avait affublé la Chimère. 

(Ron avait suggéré Dolorès, ce à quoi Hagrid avait répondu : "Bondiou non, Ron, si j'avions une Gorgone, _elle _j'l'appel'ra Dolorès!")

Le mardi après-midi, Hagrid invita Harry, Hermione, Ron et Ginny à prendre le thé dans sa cabane. "C'tait enfin temps qu'les gens r'connaissent qu'vous êtes une merveilleuse famille," entama Hagrid à l'intention de Ron et Ginny, tout en débarrassant un peu la pièce pour qu'ils puissent tous s'asseoir. "J'tais fichtrement fier, tout c'qu'était écrit dans l'journal. Et c'est grâce au p'tiot Harry."

"Et maintenant, ils doivent se cacher à_ cause _de moi," murmura Harry. Hermione le frappa sur la nuque en réponse.

"Parle pas comm'ça, Harry," répondit Hagrid d'un ton beaucoup moins jovial. "C'est qu'c'est pas ta faute."

"C'est ce qu'on_ arrête _pas de lui répéter!" s'exclama Ginny, exaspérée. "Mais il agit encore comme un héros à essayer de protéger tout le-_aïe_!" Ron avait enfoncé son coude dans ses côtes, et elle se tourna prestement pour se venger, mais vit l'expression d'Harry. "Harry, qu'est-ce que j'ai..."

Hermione attrapa Harry par le bras. "Elle n'était pas là quand... on a eu cette conversation. Ce n'est pas de sa faute."

Harry prit une grande inspiration, et Hagrid lui mit une tasse de thé dans ses mains. Il en prit une gorgée et laissa le liquide brûler sa bouche. "Ne t'inquiète pas," dit-il d'une voix rauque. "C'est juste... délicat..."

Ron s'approcha et s'assit près de lui. "T'en fais pas," le rassura-t-il. "Il n'y a rien de mal à essayer d'aider les gens comme tu le fais."

"Crédiou, c'est qu'il a raison, Harry," reprit Hagrid. "Rien d'mal à s'faire du mouron non plus, et le ciel sait qu'on a fait qu'ça ces derniers temps. Pendant qu't'étais... tu sais..." Harry inclina la tête et se força à adopter une attitude soulagée. Hagrid sourit. "Enfin! J'vous ai tous fait v'nir ici avec Miss Ginny parc'que j'ai trouvé une p'tite chose, et j'pense ben qu'elle l'aimera! J'me suis rapp'lé qu'elle avait pas d'animal, et j'aurai vraiment pas l'temps d'm'occuper de ce p'tiot."

Ron, Harry, Hermione et Ginny se regardèrent, interdits, alors qu'Hagrid se dirigeait vers un large panier duquel provenaient des bruissements. La panique envahissait peu à peu le visage entier de Ginny. "Euh... Hagrid... c'est vraiment très gentil, mais je ne sais pas... Je veux dire, c'est adorable d'avoir pensé à moi, mais tous les animaux ne sont pas admis dans les dortoirs, tu sais, question de sécurité et tout ça..."

"Quoi?" protesta Hagrid, et il tendit ses grandes mains vers le panier. Lorsqu'il les retira, elles contenaient ce qui ressemblait à une petite pelote fripée de laine noire. "C'est qu'un chaton!"

Ginny cilla. La balle de poils se déroula, pointant une petite tête où s'ouvrirent deux longs yeux de couleur ambre, puis elle bâilla largement et s'étira, et deux minces pattes noires surgirent de derrière. Hermione fit un doux "Ohhh!" alors que Ginny tendait lentement ses mains jointes.

L'élégant chaton noir de jais y tint facilement de par sa petite taille. Harry et Ron se penchèrent par-dessus ses épaules pour examiner la créature, encore à demi effrayés qu'elle ne commence à cracher du feu ou les attaque avec une queue hérissée de piques. Mais non, après un examen détaillé, ils déterminèrent que le nouvel animal de Ginny était, de toute évidence, un véritable chat, si ce n'est un peu petit.

"Hagrid," fit Ginny dans un souffle alors que le chaton s'agitait dans la paume de ses mains. Elle fixa le Demi-Géant avec de grands yeux. "Elle est... elle est... _parfaite_!"

"J'savions qu'tu l'aimeras," répondit Hagrid, souriant. "Elle aurait pas aimé d'vivre ici 'vec Crockdur. C'est comment qu'tu vas l'app'ler?"

"Que penses-tu de Dolorès?" suggéra Ron.

"Jamais!" s'écria Ginny, serrant le chat sur sa poitrine. "Elle est adorable!"

"Génial, encore un autre félin taré dans les parages," grommela-t-il en secouant la tête.

Hermione observait la pelote de fourrure noire. "Oh, je ne sais pas, Ron. Elle me semble assez inoffensive."

"Donne-lui quelques mois, et elle attaquera même Coquecigrue."

Ginny remua la tête. "Tu ne ferais pas ça, n'est-ce pas, Précieuse?"

"C'est-y ben son nom, Précieuse?" demanda Hagrid.

"Oh non, pas ça, ce n'est pas assez digne," répliqua Hermione, se penchant près de Ginny afin d'avoir une meilleure vue du chaton. Ce dernier s'assit - assez noblement, en effet - et lui retourna son regard. "Elle est une princesse, Hagrid. Une véritable petite déesse... Ginny! Appelle-la Bastet!"

"La déesse d'Égypte représentée par un chat?" s'exclama Ginny. "Merveilleux! En plus, elle a même l'air d'une statue égyptienne, comme celles qu'on a vues dans les tombes. Tu te souviens, Ron?"

"Ouais, mais juste un peu," admit-il avec réticence. "Et bien, peut-être que celle-là se révélera être saine d'esprit, pas comme d'autres animaux de _certaines_ personnes, complètement fêlés et à moitié Fléreurs!"

"Pattenrond savait qu'il se passait quelque chose de louche avec Croûtard, c'est tout!" répondit Hermione, indignée.

"Et avant ça, tu disais que c'était naturel!"

"Il a aidé Sirius - oh Merlin, désolée, Harry," reprit Hermione rapidement.

"Pas grave," murmura Harry, déchiré entre la douleur à ce souvenir et l'irritation à voir ses amis grimacer autour de lui. Il força son esprit à rester loin de ces pensées, et se pencha pour caresser, incertain, la tête de Bastet avec son doigt. Le petit chat ferma ses yeux et se pencha contre la main qui la caressait, ronronnant fortement. "Selon moi, elle est normale, Ron. Exactement comme un vrai chat."

Ginny déposa Bastet sur les genoux d'Harry et s'élança dans les bras d'Hagrid - il était trop grand pour qu'elle puisse se jeter à son cou. "Merci beaucoup, Hagrid! C'est un merveilleux cadeau! Je l'adore!"

"J'suis ben content qu'elle t'plaise," répondit Hagrid en rougissant.

* * *

Rétrospectivement, ils admirent tous qu'ils auraient dû s'y attendre : un simple chaton découvert par Hagrid devait infailliblement avoir quelques, dirons-nous, singularités. 

Sur le chemin du retour, Bastet décida qu'elle ne voulait pas être transportée dans les mains de Ginny, et encore moins dans son sac ouvert, et grimpa le long du bras de sa maîtresse pour s'installer sur son épaule. "Mince! J'ai déjà vu des oiseaux faire ça, mais comment peut-elle garder l'équilibre!" s'exclama Ron, comme Bastet se tenait assise, parfaitement stable et avec une dignité non des moindres, alors que Ginny continuait de marcher.

"Je ne sais pas," répliqua-t-elle, amusée, tournant la tête pour apercevoir les yeux de son chat. Bastet cligna des yeux une fois, puis se détourna pour examiner le paysage. "Bienvenue à Poudlard, ma petite déesse!"

"Elle est adorable," reprit Hermione pour ce qui parut être à Harry la centième fois de la journée. "Tellement calme et propre!"

Ils se dirigeaient vers les escaliers menant à la Tour de Gryffondor afin de montrer leur toute nouvelle possession dans la Salle Commune, quand Pansy Parkinson et Millicent Bulstrode passèrent. "Hé, Weasley! C'est quoi sur ton épaule? Tu te fabriques une fourrure? Ah oui, c'est vrai, comme tu es trop pauvre, tu ne peux coudre qu'un animal à la fois!"

Harry commençait à répliquer "Va te faire foutre, Parkinson," mais il fut interrompu par un vagissement propre à souffler les fenêtres : _"RREEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAOOU!"_

Sur l'épaule de Ginny, Bastet s'était transformée d'une minuscule statue noire et élégante en un démon fou furieux, plus de trois fois plus grand, et avant que les Serpentards ne puissent réagir, le chat s'était élancé et avait fait un bond de près de deux mètres. Elle atterrit directement sur le visage de Pansy Parkinson.

"_AAAH! Putain! _Enl'vez-la! Enl'vez-la! AUSCOURS!" hurla Pansy, elle essaya de s'esquiver de côté, mais finit le nez dans le mur, battant frénétiquement des bras, et avec sur sa tête ce qui ressemblait à une chauve-souris vampirique et poilue. Millicent s'était enfuie depuis longtemps, et Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny restaient tous figés d'étonnement, jusqu'à ce que Pansy parvienne finalement à chasser le chat de sa figure et à déguerpir, ses mains flanquées sur son visage artistiquement griffé.

Tous les regards tombèrent sur le petit chat sur le plancher. Bastet se releva, fit mine de se redonner de l'allure, puis trottina jusqu'aux pieds de Ginny, bondit et s'installa sur son épaule de nouveau.

"Ginny," intervint Ron. "J'_aime_ ce chat."

"Oui," répondit Ginny d'une voix songeuse, tandis que Bastet commençait à lécher nonchalamment ses pattes. "Je pense qu'elle n'aura aucun mal à s'intégrer à Gryffondor."

Et ce fut ainsi que Bastet fut portée à la Tour de Gryffondor en pleine gloire, et Ginny et Hermione s'empressèrent de monter dans le dortoir des filles pour montrer l'animal à leurs amies. "Pourquoi c'est toujours comme ça avec les chats et les filles?" demanda Ron d'un ton amusé alors que lui et Harry s'installaient à une table, un plateau d'échecs - façon sorciers - entre eux.

"Moi ça va, les chats ne me dérangent pas trop," répondit Harry en déplaçant un cavalier. "Quand j'étais plus jeune, je ne les aimais pas à cause de Mrs Figg, mais comme ils ont veillé sur moi, j'imagine que je peux les tolérer. Ils sont plutôt intelligents, paraît-il."

"Celui-là l'est, aucun doute là-dessus," réagit Ron, souriant alors qu'il se remémorait la scène. "C'est encore qu'un p'tit chaton, et elle attaque déjà un Serpentard sans qu'on lui ait pointé l'ennemi! Elle a de bons instincts!"

"Excellents même!" répondit Harry en riant.

D'un seul coup, la calme Salle Commune fut remplie de cris et de hurlements provenant des dortoirs, et de mugissements suraigus et enragés provenant à n'en pas douter d'un certain chat miniature. "Bordel!" s'exclama Ron alors que lui et Harry sautaient sur leurs pieds. "Qui attaque qui maintenant!"

"De toute évidence, quelqu'un là-haut qu'_elle_ n'aura pas apprécié..." commença Harry, mais il fut interrompu par une soudaine débandade : de l'escalier menant aux dortoirs des filles venait de surgir une masse floue constituée d'une fourrure orange, grognant et miaulant envers l'offensive alors qu'elle s'enfuyait comme si sa vie était mise en jeu, talonnée par ce qui ressemblait à un petit missile noir, puis par Ginny et Hermione qui dévalèrent les escaliers, suivies par la moitié des filles de Gryffondor.

"Bastet! Non!"

"Pattenrond!"

Pattenrond fusa entre les chaises, sauta sur les tables, grimpa le long des rideaux et dégringola les étagères, Bastet à ses trousses, tous deux crachant et sifflant comme s'ils étaient deux ennemis mortels, jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione s'empare finalement de Pattenrond et se précipite vers les dortoirs, protégeant son chat des attaques de Bastet et hurlant en direction de Ginny, "Cette chose est folle! _Folle_!"

Ron et Harry étaient figés de surprise, tandis que Bastet réalisait que sa proie n'était plus à portée de patte. Elle courba sa tête de côté en les regardant tous deux, comme pour se demander ce qu'ils fixaient, puis sauta sur leur plateau d'échecs abandonné pour y faire sa toilette. Ginny la fixait également. "Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que..."

"Ginny," l'interrompit Ron, d'un ton excité. "J'_ADORE_ ce chat!"

Alors qu'une Hermione rageuse descendit des escaliers et avertit froidement Ginny de 'ne plus jamais faire rentrer cette petite bestiole dans le dortoir des sixièmes années,' Ron se jeta à genoux devant le chaton :

"Ô grande Bastet, ô merveilleuse et suprême Déesse, je m'incline devant toi! Laisse-moi te rendre grâce! De l'herbe à chat! Je vais t'amener de l'herbe à chat, et du saumon, et de la crème. Tout ce que ton petit coeur duveteux désirera, je me ferai un ordre de te l'apporter..."

Hermione attrapa un coussin d'une chaise et commença à le frapper avec, alors que Harry et Ginny s'écroulaient de rire. "Oh, continue, Hermione!" hoqueta Harry, le souffle coupé, essuyant ses yeux. "Mais tu dois bien admettre que qui s'y frotte s'y pique!"

* * *

Le mercredi matin, ils eurent l'A.S.P.I.C. de Potions. Lors du petit déjeuner, Harry était aussi nerveux que lors de son premier tournoi de Quidditch. "Harry, mange au moins un petit peu," implora Hermione. "Tu sais bien que c'est inconscient d'affronter un cours de Potions le ventre vide." 

"Je sais," marmonna Harry, essayant de se forcer à avaler quelques morceaux de pain grillé. "J'sais pas pourquoi je suis si tendu."

"T'es pas le seul, vieux," déclara Ron. "Je me sens bizarre chaque fois que je vois Rogue ces jours-ci. Remarque, il ne me regarde même pas, alors..."

"Oh, d'accord, il a beau me regarder," répliqua Hermione, "Mais il le fait avec son habituel venin dans les yeux. Mais je me demande comment il va réagir après qu'Harry-"

"Hermione!" s'exclama Harry. "Tu veux vraiment me donner un avant-goût?"

"Désolée," se reprit-elle. "Mais ne t'inquiète pas trop. Ça ne sera probablement pas si terrible."

"Ouais, et de toute façon, Hermione sera là pour te tenir la main," murmura Ron, levant les yeux au ciel.

"Ron!" cingla Hermione.

"Harry n'est plus un bébé, Hermione, arrête de le materner! Il a déjà ma mère pour ça!"

"Par tous les diables, je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un manquer _autant_ de tact, de compassion, de-"

"Est-ce que vous allez vous la fermez, _tous _les _deux_!" fustigea Harry. Ce qu'ils firent, même si Hermione avait encore l'air... et bien... maternelle, et Ron grognard.

Mais la volumineuse masse d'angoisse qui semblait s'être installée dans les entrailles d'Harry devint si tourbillonante que, lorsque lui et Hermione arrivèrent jusqu'aux cachots, il se demandait s'il pourrait garder le peu qu'il avait ingurgité le matin même. Il sentait son coeur battre fort, comme s'il essayait de s'expulser de sa poitrine. "Relaxe-toi," murmura Hermione à son intention alors qu'ils entraient dans la pièce.

Malgré toute sa volonté, ses yeux furent attirés vers l'avant de la salle, droit sur un visage pâle encadré par des cheveux gras, et deux yeux noirs et froids. Harry se figea, net, lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, mais Rogue détourna immédiatement son attention. Il déglutit difficilement, et se dépêcha de rejoindre Hermione près de la paillasse de Dean et Seamus. "Tu lui as rendu tes devoirs?" lui chuchota-t-elle.

"Oh mince," grommela-t-il, sortant les dits-devoirs et les fixant attentivement. Selon lui, ils étaient de bonne qualité, Hermione les ayant relus par deux fois durant son séjour à l'infirmerie, mais, bien sûr, si Rogue était fidèle à ses vieux principes, Harry devrait s'estimer heureux s'il récoltait un 'Acceptable'. "Tu ne pourrais pas lui les donner à ma place, par hasard?"

Hermione parut surprise de sa résistance à refuser de parler à Rogue. Puis elle dirigea son regard vers le professeur et soupira, comprenant sans doute partiellement les inquiétudes d'Harry. "Tu sais bien que c'est contre le règlement. Tu n'as pas besoin de lui parler si tu ne veux pas. Pose-les simplement sur son bureau, il sera obligé de les prendre." Harry hésitait encore, ses poings serrés sous la frustration. Hermione se retourna brièvement et fronça les sourcils. "Malefoy te regarde."

Avant qu'il ne sache ce qu'il faisait, Harry marchait déjà vers le bureau de Rogue, les rouleaux de parchemin dans sa main, et tentait de se convaincre qu'il ne voyait ni n'entendait rien. À vrai dire, il n'y avait quasiment rien à voir ou à entendre ; la pièce entière s'était tue, et tous regardaient Harry s'approcher de son sauveteur. Rogue maintint ses yeux fixés sur les notes qu'il mettait à jour, et quand Harry déposa ses devoirs sur son bureau, il les prit simplement et les laissa tomber sur le tas des travaux non corrigés. Il ne leva pas une seule fois le regard. Retournant à sa table, Harry n'aurait pu dire s'il était soulagé ou non.

Finalement, Rogue se leva et tapa sa main contre le bureau de Malefoy afin de recueillir l'attention de la classe, et commença son cours sur l'emploi de la poudre de corne de licorne et de d'autres agents dissolvants. Il était odieux et hautain envers les Gryffondors comme toujours, calomnieux envers Hermione comme toujours, et surprit la classe entière en ôtant des points à Serpentard lorsque Malefoy chuchota fortement une remarque vicieuse à propos des déserteurs.

Il semblait acerbe. Il semblait amer. Il semblait défiant.

Mais, pas une fois, il ne regarda Harry.

* * *

"C'était pas comme si j'attendais quelque chose," fit remarquer Harry à Ron. Ils étaient assis tous deux sur le lit de Ron, prenant refuge face à la guerre féline qui se déchainait (littéralement) dans la salle commune. "Je veux dire... Je sais qu'_il _ne _me_ doit rien. Je pense. Je ne me rappelle pas grand-chose du jour où il m'a sorti de là. Je sais qu'il m'a crié dessus," ajouta-t-il, la voix sèche. 

"C'était drôlement bizarre quand il est arrivé à Poudlard. Personne ne savait qu'il était parti te secourir," répondit Ron.

"Je me demande s'il le regrette," reprit Harry sur le même ton.

Ron grimaça. "Je ne pense pas qu'il se serait exposé à tant de dangers s'il ne le voulait pas. Il était blessé quand il est revenu. Et tu as dit qu'il s'était battu contre des Mangemorts."

Harry acquiesça, tortillant entre ses doigts la couette du lit, puis il se tourna pour vérifier que personne d'autre n'était dans le dortoir. "Je l'ai vu jeter l'_Avada Kedavra _sur l'un d'entre eux. Et quand on est sorti de l'un des tunnels, il y avait un corps à terre."

Ron en resta la bouche bée. "Mince, Harry... il a fait ça pour toi?"

"Je sais!" Harry remua la tête, complètement perdu. "C'est pour ça que c'est si bizarre! Il haïssait Sirius - je suis même sûr qu'il est content de... ce qui s'est passé. Et je pense qu'il me hait encore - peut-être plus que jamais."

"C'est vrai qu'il a perdu beaucoup de choses. Sa couverture en tant qu'espion, son rôle fondamental dans l'Ordre - c'est pas de ta faute, bien sûr, mais le fait qu'il l'ait fait pour toi doit jouer ; Je parie que, maintenant, Rogue est la seule personne que Voldemort souhaite tuer aussi fort que toi." Ron se pencha et sortit deux Chocogrenouilles d'un tiroir de sa table de nuit, et en jeta une à Harry.

Il la manqua et dut sauter du lit pour l'attraper. Jetant un oeil à sa propre valise désordonneé, il aperçut le journal rouge et or en dépasser. Sous le regard de Ron, il le sortit lentement. "Ça fait un moment que j'ai envie de découvrir ce qui est arrivé."

"Il n'y a pas grand-chose, vieux," dit Ron en le rejoignant. "Juste nous, faisant les cent pas et essayant de trouver quoi faire. Et pleurant. Même si on a..."

"Quoi?"

"Et bien, c'était un pari risqué, mais quand les Aurors ont commencé à revenir, on est parti à la maison de Mrs Figg par la Poudre de Cheminette, et... et puis..." Ron pointa le journal. "Tu veux voir? Hermione ne nous en voudra pas si on y va sans elle." Harry inclina lentement la tête. Ron prit le journal et l'ouvrit entre eux deux sur le lit d'Harry. "Par où veux-tu commencer?"

"La nuit de l'attaque," répondit doucement Harry.

"D'accord. Mets ta main sur le journal. C'est facile, c'est la Page Une." Ron y posa sa propre main, fixa Harry et déglutit. "Premier Juillet!" Et le livre les aspira.

_À suivre..._

_

* * *

_

À venir : Harry et Ron voyagent quelque peu dans le passé pour que Harry (et vous) puissiez découvrir ce qui s'est passé après l'assaut de Voldemort sur Privet Drive - incluant la dernière scène du retour de Rogue. De plus, les sixièmes années rencontrent leur nouveau professeur de Défense Spécialisée (après tout, ce ne serait pas Poudlard s'il n'y avait pas UN professeur de Défense déterminé à faire souffrir Harry!). Les visions reviennent en -force- public. Les enjeux commencent à grimper, dans le **Chapitre Huit : En avant, en arrière et sur le côté** _(titre soumis à changement d'ici à deux semaines)_

Si vous avez aimé le chapitre, pensez à laisser (à votre traductrice dévouée ou aux auteurs anglaises) un petit review! Les reviews de deux mots sont tout aussi bien acceptés!

**A.D vs A.V** : Pour Pétunia et Dudley, on ne sait pas encore à ce stade de l'histoire, mais je peux néanmoins révéler qu'ils sont sous la protection de Dumbledore. Pour les scènes d'action, et bien ça va commencer à s'agiter tout doucement le chapitre prochain, et puis petit à petit va se révéler l'emploi _exact_ de la Torche à la Flamme Verte... Je n'en dis pas plus pour l'instant! Tout cas grand merci pour ton review et de ta confiance ;) , et félicitations pour tes + 100 reviews!

**Florilège** : yep, c'est vrai qu'on voit mal ces chapitres dans les _vrais _Harry Potter, mais quel plaisir de lire ça! L'Ire de l'Ilys, j'vous jure...! Sinon pour moi, je n'ai pas une suffisamment bonne muse pour écrire, et comme j'aime uniquement les fanfics bien écrites ou avec un bon scénario, je serais très vite déçue de mes propres écrits! Mais je prends beaucoup de plaisir à traduire ces fics et à les partager... et à lire les reviews! thanks d'ialleurs.

**Ilys** : tu es la deuxième personne qui emploie le terme 'jouissif' pour ce chapitre, je pensais pas que c'était à ce point! Les loulous au pouvoir... je ne pense pas que je pourrai utiliser cette formule-là comme titre, mais sait-on jamais, je te demande l'autorisation! Tout cas ton review était encore une vraie perle, mes zygomatiques te le confirmeront! Bizz

**Le Saut de l'Ange **: Yep, je peux le révéler à ce stade (puisque l'auteur avait fait de même), mais ce sera plus RonHermione que HarryHermione.. Quant à Ginny, je ne dis rien de peur de me confondre! Je note ta fic traduite pour quand j'aurai du temps, ça peut être chou le couple HermioneRemus. Et comme d'hab, j'étais super heureuse de lire ton review! bizz

**Thealie** : je suis à l'heure pour une fois, 2 semaines pile poil. À dans deux semaines alors...!

**Thamril** : tes compliments, venant d'une traductrice anglais-français, sont très touchants! J'espère que tu auras aussi aimé ce chapitre. Pour tes traductions, je me demande si ksomm va s'arrêter au livre 5, ce qui fait que tu ne pourras pas crier victoire tout de suite... pour le plus grand plaisir de nous autres lecteurs!

**Zabou** : Fudge vient juste d'admettre que Voldemort était bien de retour. Si en plus ils devaient dire "Ah au fait, Sirius était innocent, mais il est mort donc on a aucune preuve," je doute que le Ministre soit encore certain de leurs capacités mentales! Mais il est possible que ça vienne en son temps... Merci pour l'encouragement sinon! J'en ai profité puisque ce chapitre est arrivé à temps!

**Edolie** : ton review était aussi super à lire, les "tout simplement magnifique" sont des perles à lire! Dis-moi ce que tu penses de celui-là!

**George Potter** : super sympa ton review! Grand merci à toi d'avoir pris le temps de le laisser! Pour ta question, tu as raison, il y a bien une maladresse de traduction... mais de la part du traducteur officiel! Le sort en anglais est "point me" et non "point to the north", que Ménard a traduit par "pointe au nord". Dans le contexte du labyrinthe, le sort prenait son sens (encore que je me suis demandé comment Harry aurait fait s'il était déjà au nord du labyrinthe) mais dans le cas du repaire de Voldemort, le nord ne lui aurait guère été utile... C'est donc en toute connaissance de cause que j'ai modifié légèrement le sort, mais il est vrai que j'aurais peut-être dû effectivement mentionner cette altération... Tout cas c'est cool que tu aies pris le temps d'aller vérifier, et si tu trouves d'autres erreurs, n'hésite surtout pas à les signaler. A bientôt!


	8. Tous les Chemins Mènent, Où Ça d'Ailleu

Note de l'Auteur : Arf, zut! Jo a encore laissé son imagination se défouler et vient d'ajouter un titre potentiel, donc maintenant je dois réussir à introduire dans le scénario la Bouilloire Mystique de Nackledirk! _(NdT : Allez sur la page de JKR et jetez un oeil sur la rubrique FAQ, question "quel est le rôle de Mark Evans" - ce n'était pas un titre inventé par les fans, mais bien par elle... dans un accès de malice!) (NdTbis : encore un titre soumis à changement, pour l'instant mes premières recherches étymologiques ne donnent pas grand-chose, mais qui sait, d'ici-là!)_

Suggestion : pour ceux qui désirent une bonne visualisation d'un certain professeur, pensez à Emma Thompson dans le rôle de Béatrice (dans _Beaucoup de Bruit pour Rien_), et rendez-là un peu plus âgée, dans les environs de la cinquantaine. Et non, pour déjà répondre à votre prochaine question, personne à Poudlard n'est - secrètement ou pas - amoureux d'elle. Pas besoin de vous alarmer!

Fans impatients de Rogue: cf le preview du prochain chapitre.

_NdT : Je traduis ici quelques réponses à des reviews anglophones qui me semblent intéressants, mais vous pouvez squeezer cette partie pour accéder directement au chapitre huit, tadam!_

Bluesparkle123 : J'ai eu un moment de folie en écrivant cette séquence féline. Eh oui, ne t'inquiète pas, Rogue parlera à Harry (même s'il préférerait ne pas le faire).

QueenieB : (...) Non, Rita n'est pas mauvaise, elle est juste une vraie commère et toujours à l'affut d'un scoop bien juteux. Quant au chat, c'était uniquement pour le fun. Bastet n'est pas un animagus ni rien de tout ça, juste une petite balle de fourrure légèrement agitée, et la bataille avec Pattenrond est plus une question de territoire qu'autre chose. (...) Patience. Et ne sois pas surpris si les choses deviennent pires avant de s'améliorer un peu...

WiccanPussyKat : (...) Non, ce qui a attiré l'oeil de Rita était la relation proche entre Harry et Lupin et... et bien... quelque chose d'autre (je t'offre un petit indice puisque je t'adore : elle a remarqué avec quelle habileté Ron et Remus ont détourné les questions à propos de Sirius). Non, elle n'est pas stupide - ce qui peut se révéler une bonne ou mauvaise chose pour nos héros. Oui, Ron et Hermione seront considérablement plus en danger cette année. (...) Non, les yeux de Bastet sont jaunes, tel un chat classique d'Halloween. Je me suis amusée comme une folle à écrire cette partie, j'en ai presque perdu ma mâchoire à force de rire! (...) Je ne dirais pas que Rogue est nerveux (gêné, peut-être) mais encore une autre piste pour ma revieweuse préférée : il déteste Harry maintenant plus que jamais. Tu en doutes? Penses-y! (...)

Magnum-angel : Bastet est juste un chat ordinaire qu'Hagrid a trouvé à un quelconque endroit, et sa haine envers Pattenrond est plus une organisation stratégique de ma part : je pensais que ça serait amusant. Mais à vrai dire, les chats sont des animaux très soucieux de leur territoire, et on peut considérer que notre petite déesse s'est autoproclamée en tant que Chat Numéro Un dans la tour de Gryffondor!

_NdT : Sur ce, après avoir traduit ces belles notes intéressantes de l'auteur, je vous livre ce chapitre Huit qui m'aura donné bien du fil à retordre! See you à la fin de la page..._

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre Huit : Tous les chemins mènent... où ça d'ailleurs?**

Le monde se reforma autour de Ron et d'Harry, et ce dernier reconnut le Numéro Douze du Square Grimmaurd. Il ne put réprimer un frisson, n'ayant pas vu ce lieu depuis la mort de Sirius, et Ron grimaça. "Désolé, j'aurais dû te prévenir."

"Pas grave," murmura Harry et il prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer.

Ron pointa du doigt les premières marches de l'escalier. "Nous sommes là."

Harry se tourna et vit Ron et Hermione sur la marche-seuil, tous deux assis, les bras serrés autour de leurs genoux, tendus et silencieux. Ron s'appuyait légèrement contre la rambarde et Hermione se reposait sur lui. "Combien de temps cela fait-il?" demanda-t-elle.

Ron regarda sa montre. "Presque une heure."

"Tout ira bien," chuchota-t-elle, presque pour elle-même. "Il ira bien." Ron acquiesça et avala sa salive plusieurs fois de suite.

Il y eut un grand bruit de vent de par la cheminée, Ron et Hermione bondirent et se ruèrent vers l'antichambre. "Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé!" crièrent-ils à l'unisson.

C'était un membre de l'Ordre, Emmeline Vance, se souvint Harry. Elle était couverte de bleus, décoiffée et sale, et avait l'air de quelqu'un qui venait juste de combattre et de perdre une bataille. Elle grimaça légèrement à la vue de Ron et Hermione. "Je ne peux rien vous dire, mes choux. Je suis juste venue prendre quelques potions de premiers secours." Elle les dépassa en courant, se précipita vers la cuisine et en revint avec une boîte noire avant de disparaître dans une nouvelle flambée de flammes vertes.

Ron et Hermione se regardèrent, longtemps. "Je pense que c'est fini," débuta Hermione. "Elle aurait été encore plus pressée si ça ne l'était pas, et les Aurors ne soignent pas les blessures sur le site d'une bataille en cours."

"Alors, où est Harry?" souffla Ron.

"Je ne sais pas," dit-elle d'une voix brisée en refoulant ses larmes.

Ron regarda la cheminée. "Hermione... ce feu mène directement à la maison de Mrs Figg. La Cracmolle qui habite près d'Harry." Il pointa le pot de Poudre de Cheminette posé à côté.

Les yeux d'Hermione se dilatèrent. "Oooh... ils vont nous tuer..."

"Mais je veux être sûr qu'Harry va bien. Tout de suite." Les mains de Ron tremblaient alors qu'il les remplit d'une poignée de poudre étincelante. "Tu n'es pas obligée de venir ; je jetterai un coup d'oeil, je trouverai ce qui s'est passé et je reviendrai te le dire."

Mais Hermione se saisissait déjà de la poudre. "On a intérêt à rester hors de leur vue. On va juste y aller, regarder par la fenêtre et revenir aussi vite. Prêt?"

Ensemble, ils crièrent, "Numéro Deux, Privet Drive!" et Harry et Ron furent entraînés avec eux.

Le salon de la maison de Mrs Figg était vide, mais un bruit considérable pouvait être entendu de l'extérieur. Ron et Hermione resserrèrent leur prise sur leur baguette et coururent à la fenêtre. "Je ne peux pas voir la maison d'Harry," chuchota Hermione. "Par contre, c'est sûrement fini. Les Aurors ne bougent plus... Regarde toutes ces maisons! Oh, les pauvres gens!"

"Pauvres vieux Moldus," murmura Ron en découvrant la rue dévastée qui s'offrait à ses yeux. "Ils ont même pas dû comprendre ce qui est leur est tombé dessus. La bataille doit être finie. Allons voir si on peut ouvrir la porte."

Hermione attrapa sa main. "Non, essayons d'abord une autre fenêtre. Si on surgit maintenant, ils nous renverront sans qu'on en sache plus." Ainsi se précipitèrent-ils, leur baguette toujours levée, vers la cuisine de Mrs Figg et tirèrent les rideaux de l'unique petite fenêtre de la pièce.

"Hermione!" Ron recula d'horreur et Hermione prit rapidement sa place.

"Oh non... oh mon Dieu... Harry! Sa pauvre famille!" gémit-elle.

Ron n'avait pas besoin de parler, Harry n'avait pas besoin de regarder pour savoir ce que ses amis avaient découvert : la Marque des Ténèbres flottant au-dessus du Numéro Quatre, Privet Drive, pris dans les flammes. Il pouvait voir les lueurs du feu se réfléchir sur le mur. Si le Ron de son époque n'avait pas posé une main sur son épaule, Harry était certain qu'il n'aurait jamais pu affronter ce souvenir.

Hermione et Ron avaient abandonné toute simagrée d'espionnage et couraient maintenant vers la porte d'entrée de la maison. Ils l'ouvrirent à la volée et déboulèrent sur le palier pour y découvrir Mrs Figg dans son jardin, occupée à soigner et panser du mieux qu'elle le pouvait les Aurors blessés.

"C'est pire que ce que Papa racontait," fit Ron dans un souffle, ses yeux toujours fixés sur la hideuse Marque des Ténèbres.

"Ron, où est Harry!" sanglota presque Hermione.

"Je sais pas! Fichue barbe de Merlin, je sais pas! Viens!"

Ils avaient déjà parcouru plus de la moitié du jardin de Mrs Figg avant qu'elle ne les aperçoive. "Ho! Qu'est-ce que vous faites là, vous deux!"

"Cours!" siffla Ron à Hermione, et ils la dépassèrent plus vite encore.

"Revenez ici! Cet endroit n'est pas - Alastor! Ce n'est pas un endroit pour des enfants!"

"HÉ! VOUS DEUX, REVENEZ ICI TOUT DE SUITE!"

Harry et Ron suivirent Hermione et Ron jusqu'à la maison des Dursley où des Aurors projetaient des Charmes de Refroidissement pour éteindre le feu qui embrasait encore la maison. "Professeur Dumbledore!" hurla Hermione quand elle le vit.

Harry n'avait jamais vu Dumbledore aussi... défait. Il parlait à l'un des Aurors, les épaules tombantes, le front à peine soutenu par l'une de ses mains, la tête basse. Au cri d'Hermione cependant, il se tourna et une expression de déchirement total fit place sur son visage quand il vit les meilleurs amis d'Harry. Les deux s'arrêtèrent net.

"Professeur..." La voix de Ron était basse et tremblante comme il approchait de Dumbledore, ignorant les admonestations des Aurors furieux autour d'eux. "Où est-il?" Il regarda autour de lui, espérant clairement apercevoir Harry surgir de la foule des robes rouges.

Harry n'avait jamais vu ses amis aussi bouleversés. Les deux avaient le souffle coupé et se soutenaient l'un l'autre par les bras, le visage pâle, presque prêts à éclater en sanglots ou à céder à l'hystérie. Puis un mouvement retint son attention, ainsi que celle des personnes présentes dans le souvenir : plusieurs Aurors sortaient de la maison encore enfumée et déposaient en tas des affaires sur l'herbe jaunie.

Les deux derniers adultes parvinrent plus lentement, et leurs bras n'étaient pas chargés comme ceux des autres. Le coeur d'Harry fit un bond : c'était Tonks et Remus. Tonks tenait l'Éclair de Feu d'Harry dans une main, son bras libre maintenait Remus qui portait la baguette d'Harry, et s'appuyait sur Tonks comme s'il ne pouvait plus qu'à peine marcher de lui-même.

Hermione laissa échapper un gémissement étranglé. "Professeur Lupin?"

La tête de Remus se releva brusquement et les lueurs des flammes se reflétèrent dans ses yeux, y dévoilant tant de peine, tant d'horreur et de désespoir qu'Harry recula. Dans le passé, cette vision eut plus d'effet encore sur Ron et Hermione. "NON!" hurla Ron, presque comme en colère. "Harry n'est pas mort! Il ne peut PAS être mort!"

"Non, Weasley," dit Maugrey d'une voix étonnamment bienveillante. "Il n'est pas mort, il s'est fait capturé."

"Capturé," murmura Hermione, des larmes glissant de ses grands yeux écarquillés. "Capturé... où... par qui..."

Dans le jardin, Remus tomba à genoux comme s'il n'avait plus la force de tenir debout, serrant la baguette d'Harry dans ses mains et se balançant légèrement d'avant en arrière. Harry sentit des larmes s'échapper de ses propres yeux, il n'osait pas regarder vers le Ron de son époque qui se tenait toujours derrière lui. Hermione et Ron se précipitèrent vers Remus et serrèrent leurs bras autour de lui, alors que l'homme pleurait, la baguette magique d'Harry pressée contre son front.

"Sirius," disait-il, la voix coupée sous le chagrin. "Lily, James, je suis désolé! J'ai échoué, je suis tellement désolé!"

Tonks s'était d'abord écartée pour laisser la place à Ron et Hermione, mais maintenant, elle, Maugrey et Mrs Figg revenaient et commençaient à les faire reculer. "Venez, vous deux. Cet endroit n'est pas sûr. Vous devez rentrer à la maison."

"Il ira bien, n'est-ce pas?" cria Hermione en pleurant, attrapant d'une main la robe de Tonks. "Vous le ferez revenir, n'est-ce pas?"

"On se reposera pas tant qu'il sera pas là, jeune fille," répondit Maugrey. "Debout maintenant. Rien dans le coin que vous puissiez faire."

Ron ne céda pas à la pression si facilement. "Remus, ce n'est pas de ta faute," continuait-il à dire.

"J'avais promis," gémit Remus comme sous le coup d'une douleur physique. "J'avais juré que je le protégerais!"

"Ça ira!" insista Ron, ignorant les douces mains qui tentaient de le détacher de Lupin. "On le ramènera, et il ira bien!"

"_RON!_" Une voix familière les fit tous lever la tête : Mrs Weasley se précipitait vers eux à travers le jardin, les deux mains plaquées sur sa bouche. Lupin s'effondra de nouveau alors que Ron le laissait pour se jeter dans les bras de sa mère.

"Maman, ils ont Harry! Ces bâtards ont Harry!"

"Je sais, je sais," sanglota Mrs Weasley en le serrant contre elle.

"Molly," intervint le Professeur Dumbledore. "Nous faisons tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour le trouver. Mais Ron et Hermione ne peuvent pas rester ici."

Essuyant rageusement ses yeux, Mrs Weasley tendit son bras libre en direction d'Hermione qui courut à elle. "Allons-y," dit-elle d'une voix étrangement ferme, gardant un bras autour de chacun d'eux. "Nous attendrons les nouvelles ensemble." Et comme s'ils n'avaient plus la force de lui obéir, ils la laissèrent les guider hors du champ de bataille.

Harry les suivit jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient de retour au Square Grimmaurd. La voix de Ron derrière lui, légèrement tremblante, s'éleva et le fit sursauter. "On a attendu toute la nuit. À vrai dire, Hermione a même envoyé un maléfice sur Kreattur lorsqu'il a commencé à baragouiner sur toi. Elle l'a fait taire et l'a enfermé dans son placard." Harry était impressionné ; il n'avait ni compassion ni pitié pour Kreattur, mais il eut du mal à concevoir que Hermione eût été suffisamment troublée pour maudire l'Elfe de Maison. Ron agita sa baguette et dit, "Deux juillet, sept heures du matin."

Le monde autour d'eux ne changea que peu - seules quelques ombres rampèrent le long du mur. C'était tôt le matin, Ron et Hermione étaient recroquevillés sur le canapé, Mrs Weasley entre eux deux, et chacun avait sa tête sur son épaule. "Les parents d'Hermione étaient encore au lit," expliqua Ron. "Je... ne pense pas qu'ils aient vraiment compris ce qui est arrivé. Elle leur a parlé plus tard dans la matinée."

"Où..." La voix d'Harry se brisa, il s'éclaircit la gorge. "Où était Ginny?"

"Dans la boutique avec Fred et George. Ils l'ont gardé avec eux quand ils ont eu vent de l'attaque. Elle va venir sous peu," répondit Ron, pointant de la tête la porte de l'antichambre.

Le vacarme de plusieurs irruptions dans la maison et les cris du portrait de Mrs Black qui s'ensuivirent fit bondir Ron, Hermione et Mrs Weasley sur leurs pieds. Un moment plus tard, la porte de l'antichambre s'ouvrit brusquement et révéla Mr Weasley, qui prit immédiatement sa femme dans ses bras, Ginny (qui se jeta au cou de Ron), Bill, Charlie et les jumeaux ; ces derniers avaient l'air sombre et effrayé alors qu'ils s'approchèrent pour embrasser Hermione. Les Granger descendirent les escaliers un moment plus tard, et Hermione courut leur dire entre deux sanglots qu'Harry avait été pris en otage. Ils serrèrent fort leur fille et regardèrent en direction d'Arthur et Molly, leur visage exprimant la peur et la confusion.

"Ils n'avaient pas idée, bien sûr, de ce dont Voldemort était capable," expliqua Ron. "Ils n'avaient pas idée de ce dont la moitié d'entre _nous_ était capable. Kreattur les a bien effrayés la première fois, quand il a découvert qu'il y avait des Moldus dans _sa_ maison. Tout comme Mrs Black. Je crois qu'à quelques reprises, les parents d'Hermione ont voulu l'emmener loin de là, mais Dumbledore a réussi à les dissuader à chaque fois.

Mr et Mrs Weasley parlaient à basse voix aux Granger dans un coin de la pièce, tandis que Hermione et le reste des enfants des Weasley se tassaient sur le canapé, le visage pâle, silencieux, jusqu'à ce que la porte de l'antichambre s'ouvre encore une fois. Remus en sortit. Il faisait peine à voir : ses yeux étaient rouges et tirés, son visage reluisait encore de sueur, de cendres et de larmes, et il n'avait pas lâché la baguette magique d'Harry de ses mains. Les Weasley et les Granger ne faisaient bruit, attendant qu'il parle.

"Il n'y a rien de nouveau," dit-il d'une voix qui paraissait morte et qui fit frémir Harry. "Ils cherchent... tout le monde cherche... mais rien de nouveau du tout. Ils continueront à chercher. Ils m'ont renvoyé. C'est la pleine lune demain. Je dois y aller..." Il se traîna hors de la pièce et jusqu'à l'escalier.

Hermione et Ron bondirent et se précipitèrent après lui. "Remus!" cria Hermione, anxieuse, le rejoignant au pied des escaliers. Lupin s'arrêta et la regarda. Elle le fixa en retour, comme si elle avait oublié ce qu'elle voulait dire. Puis, soudain, son visage se défit et elle tomba dans ses bras, réprimant sans succès ses sanglots. "Remus, j'ai tellement peur!"

Remus ferma les paupières et la serra fort contre lui, alors que des larmes scintillaient encore sur son visage. "Moi aussi, Hermione," chuchota-t-il. Ron s'appuya contre le mur près d'eux, les yeux très rouges. "On doit tenir bon," dit Remus, tenant Hermione à bout de bras et posant son regard sur elle puis sur Ron. "Pour lui, nous ne devons pas abandonner. Harry a besoin de tout l'espoir que nous pouvons lui offrir." Ils acquiescèrent tous deux vigoureusement, et Remus leur répondit par un faible sourire. "Je dois y aller maintenant." Il se détourna et se hissa sur les escaliers.

"Voilà," prononça Ron comme ils regardaient le Ron du passé s'effondrer de nouveau sur les marches avec Hermione, la serrant misérablement dans ses bras. "C'était comme ça pendant deux mois entiers. J'ai surpris Hermione à chanter 'Joyeux Anniversaire' à une fenêtre le trente-et-un juillet à minuit, et Ginny n'a pas voulu que Maman lui offre quoi que ce soit lorsqu'elle a été nommée Prefète. Elle avait l'air de penser que si elle se privait un peu, tu reviendrais à la maison comme son cadeau. Parfois... parfois, je me sentais devenir fou d'une minute à l'autre, ne sachant pas si tu étais... vivant ou pas." Il sourit faiblement à Harry. "J'suis foutrement content que tu sois de retour."

"Moi aussi," répondit calmement Harry. Ils détournèrent leur regard, gênés. "Est-ce qu'on peut avancer à la dernière partie? Quand vous avez vu Rogue?"

"D'accord." Ron leva sa baguette. "Premier septembre, dix-neuf heures trente!"

Le Square Grimmaurd disparut et fut remplacé par la Grande Salle de Poudlard. Ron et Hermione assistaient à la Cérémonie de Répartition, et Harry fut encore une fois bouleversé par les changements qui avaient clairement affecté ses amis. Les deux étaient considérablement plus minces, et leur visage portait une expression tendue et rigide, comme s'ils avaient oublié comment sourire. Aucun ne semblait réellement intéressé par l'évènement ; assez régulièrement, ils ne remarquaient même pas que de nouveaux Gryffondors se joignaient à la table, et n'applaudissaient que de rares fois. La tête de Ginny reposait sur l'épaule de Ron, le regard d'Hermione était perdu dans le vide, et plusieurs autres élèves de la table des Gryffondors avaient les yeux rouges. Draco Malefoy, d'un autre côté, souriait de toutes ses dents.

Le Professeur Dumbledore se leva pour déclamer son habituel discours. "Je voudrais d'abord dire quelques mots avant de débuter le festi-"

Ce fut tout ce qu'il eut le temps de déclarer. Avec un bruit retentissant, les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent violemment pour révéler la personne qui avait tapé dedans ; cette dernière s'avança d'un pas titubant. Harry était stupéfait - tout comme chacune des personnes présentes. Même Dumbledore restait bouche bée.

C'était Rogue. Il chancelait sur ses pieds, le visage ensanglanté et crasseux, et dans ses bras, appendu et immobile, inconscient mais vivant, se trouvait Harry.

Quelqu'un hurla, puis le désordre devint maître de la place. Rogue tomba à genoux, incapable de supporter une seconde de plus le poids mort d'Harry, tandis que Ron et Hermione bondissaient de leurs sièges et se précipitaient vers lui. Ils ne comprirent pas comment, mais Dumbledore réussit à atteindre le professeur avant eux, et avec une main levée, il stoppa la course effrénée de tous les élèves. "Retournez _tous_ à vos tables!" ordonna-t-il, ce qu'ils firent, tout en chuchotant avec excitation et en surveillant la scène. Tous sauf Ron et Hermione qui restèrent où ils étaient. "Hagrid? Pourriez-vous nous aider?"

Hagrid se détacha de la foule des élèves et des professeurs, "Par la barbe d'Merlin, Harry! B'diou merci!", et il souleva Harry des bras de Rogue avant de se précipiter hors de la Grande Salle à la suite de Madame Pomfresh, qui s'était déjà élancée à toute allure vers l'infirmerie.

Le professeur Dumbledore lui-même releva Rogue, soutenant la majeure partie du poids de l'homme blessé. "C'est fini, Directeur," souffla Rogue entre ses dents serrées. "Il sait. Il sait tout."

"Je sais, Severus, mais nous ne pouvions rien y faire," lui répondit Dumbledore, aidant Rogue à sortir de la Grande Salle. "Bon travail. Très bon travail."

Le professeur McGonagall était encore immobile, fixant sans les voir les portes par lesquelles Hagrid et son précieux chargement étaient partis, mais elle se reprit finalement et aperçut Ron et Hermione se tenant obstinément là. Elle ouvrit la bouche comme pour leur ordonner de retourner s'asseoir, puis soupira et déclara, "Miss Granger, Mr Weasley. Si vous nous suivez, vous devrez vous tenir hors de passage."

"On le fera," chuchota Hermione.

Le professeur acquiesça. "Alors, venez." Et Ron et Hermione s'empressèrent de la talonner en direction de l'infirmerie.

* * *

Quand ils émergèrent du journal vers leur dortoir, Harry et Ron restèrent silencieux un long moment. "Je suis content de ne pas avoir été réveillé pour assister à ça," dit finalement Harry.

Ron referma le journal et le regarda sans lui sourire. "Moi aussi."

* * *

Le vendredi, Harry eut son premier cours de Défense Spécialisée avec Ron et Hermione. Quand ils entrèrent dans la salle de classe, Harry fut surpris (et plus que peu déçu) de voir un professeur inconnu sur l'estrade. "Qui c'est?" demanda-t-il en chuchotant à ses deux amis. "Où le professeur Lupin?"

"Il n'enseigne pas cette classe," lui répondit Hermione sur le même ton. "C'est le professeur Smythe-Wellington. Elle travaille dans le bureau de Madame Bones au Ministère, mais elle était auparavant un Auror."

"Elle l'a été pendant quinze ans, puis s'est qualifiée pour l'entraînement des jeunes," enchaîna Ron. "Tonks l'a probablement eue comme prof. Elle a seulement travaillé l'année dernière au bureau de M'dame Bones avant qu'on lui demande d'enseigner ce cours."

"Elle est comment?" s'enquit Harry, observant le nouveau professeur avec une petite pointe de suspicion.

La femme était d'un âge moyen, très grande, et quelque chose en elle - peut-être étaient-ce ses traits fins, presque aristocratiques, ou la façon dont elle portait son élégante robe brodée - semblait indiquer qu'elle était d'une famille de Sang-pur. Ses cheveux étaient blonds ; loin de ressembler au blond presque blanc de ceux de Malefoy, ils étaient plus d'un blond foncé couleur de miel, et on y entrapercevait les premiers signes grisonnants de la vieillesse. De plus, elle arborait une expression décidément condescendante. Cependant, elle portait sur sa poitrine une broche de cuivre et saphir en forme d'aigle : une Serdaigle ; ce fut ce qui, en fin de compte, apaisa quelque peu l'esprit d'Harry : elle n'aurait pas pu être plus différente de Dolorès Ombrage.

Hermione avait remarqué son attentive contemplation. "C'est dur de dire ce qu'elle vaut en une seule classe, la semaine dernière, elle semblait... aller droit au but."

La sonnerie avait retenti, et le regard sévère du professeur Smythe-Wellington se posa sur les trois d'entre eux d'une telle façon qu'ils ne purent que se sentir mal à l'aise sur leurs chaises. "Bienvenue, Mr Potter," entama-t-elle d'une voix qui, bien que manquant de l'hostilité non dissimulée de celle de Rogue, ne semblait pas pour autant plus accueillante. "Je pense que vous avez un devoir à me rendre, n'est-il pas?"

Harry se rembrunit ; il n'avait pas fini son devoir de Défense Spécialisée, pensant que le professeur Lupin enseignerait cette classe et lui laisserait plus de temps que les autres professeurs pour le finaliser. "Je suis désolé... je n'ai pas fini," bredouilla-t-il.

Un sourcil délicatement ciselé se leva et le nouveau professeur lui répondit sèchement, "Vous êtes sorti de l'infirmerie depuis six jours, et les règles de cette école stipulent clairement qu'un délai d'une semaine maximum est autorisé en cas de séjour à l'infirmerie, Mr Potter. J'attends votre devoir _complet_ sur mon bureau pas plus tard que lundi, si vous désirez que je le corrige."

Le visage brûlant sous ce regard scrutateur, Harry murmura, "Oui, M'dame."

Elle se détourna, comme si elle n'avait plus rien à voir avec lui, et s'adressa à la classe entière, "Je vous prie de bien vouloir ouvrir vos livres à la - _que vous amuse donc tant, Mr Malefoy!_"

Tous les élèves sursautèrent. Drago, qui avait ricané allègrement sur le dos d'Harry, ouvrit la bouche un moment, stupéfait, avant de répliquer à toute allure : "Rien du tout!"

"J'espère bien que ce soit le cas," rétorqua hautainement le professeur. Parcourant la salle du regard, elle ajouta froidement : "Comme vous le savez _probablement_, cette classe s'adresse aux élèves qui ont l'intention franche de continuer leurs études dans les domaines de la Justice Magique. En aucune circonstance ne tolérerai-je une interruption, un manque d'attention ou un enfantillage, quelqu'en soit le motif, _est-ce bien compris!_"

"Oui, professeur!" s'exclama la classe entière.

"Ouvrez vos livres à la page deux-cent-trente-six : aujourd'hui, nous commencerons à aborder le thème des Aurors." Harry ne put réprimer un frisson d'excitation à l'idée de débuter ces cours par le sujet qui l'intéressait le plus. "La profession d'Auror est la plus connue parmi le panel de fonctions que compte la Justice Magique, néanmoins elle fait partie des carrières les plus sélectives, les plus strictes et les plus dangereuses de tout le monde de la Sorcellerie. Et _ceci_, vous les élèves, est la raison pour laquelle la majeure partie de l'année sera dédiée à cette qualification, et explique ainsi l'accent important qui sera porté sur la pratique, les tests, la motivation et les aptitudes que nécessite l'admission au rang d'Auror. Toute illusion de charme ou d'aventure dans la vie d'Auror que vous chéririez encore sera rapidement balayée." D'un seul coup, son regard bleu et froid se fixa de nouveau sur Harry. Il déglutit. "Quelque chose _vous _a-t-il donc amusé, Mr Potter, ou bien prenez-vous des leçons de Mr Malefoy?"

_'Par l'enfer, c'est donc contre les règles de sourire dans cette classe!' _pensa Harry d'un ton désespéré, mais il répondit néanmoins à voix haute bien qu'un peu tendue, "Non, Professeur, j'étais juste... heureux d'apprendre que nous étudierons les Aurors. Je veux en être un," balbutia-t-il, espérant avoir apaisé sa colère.

"Vraiment." Elle renifla dédaigneusement et continua sa harangue sur l'absence complète de splendeur du métier d'Auror, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Harry dut réprimer son envie de soupirer. Les autres professeurs, hormis McGonagall, ne seraient-ils pas favorables à son choix de carrière? D'ailleurs, le professeur McGonagall l'aurait-elle autant soutenu si elle n'avait pas été aussi déterminée à confronter Ombrage, l'année dernière? Il finit par pousser un soupir à ces pensées, mais heureusement le professeur Smythe-Wellington était occupée à sermonner de nouveau Malefoy et lui tournait le dos.

Durant le reste de la classe, le professeur Smythe-Wellington les fit répondre à une série de questions - d'après elle, il s'agissait de 'résolutions de problèmes', et de ce que pouvait en déduire Harry, elles n'avaient rien à voir avec l'affrontement de Mages Noirs, ni même d'intérêt dans la pratique générale de la Justice Magique. Hermione était penchée avec enthousiasme sur son devoir, mais presque tous les autres élèves se regardaient avec confusion. Néanmoins, Harry réussit à trouver une solution à tous les problèmes posés (réprimant une impulsion momentanée d'écrire des fantaisies comme lui et Ron le faisaient dans la classe de Trelawney), et conserva sur son visage une expression aussi neutre que possible lorsqu'il s'avança vers l'estrade pour rendre sa copie au professeur.

Elle tendait un parchemin à chaque élève qui se présentait devant elle, et Harry attendit donc tandis qu'elle lisait partiellement ses réponses à ces questions sans aucun sens. Lorsqu'elle releva sa tête de l'essai, le regard qu'elle jeta à Harry ressemblait tellement à une des vieilles expressions de Rogue hurlant 'vous-allez-définitivement-écoper-d'un-'T'-à-ce-devoir' qu'il recula presque. Laissant tomber le papier dans le tas avec les autres, elle lui tendit un parchemin. "Votre devoir pour cette semaine, Mr Potter, je l'attends pour vendredi prochain en même temps que les autres élèves."

Ses yeux paraissaient le défier de demander une prolongation, même si entre les lectures de chapitres demandées par les professeurs, ses essais à rendre, et ce dernier travail encore, il serait chanceux de mettre un pied hors de la bibliothèque de toute la semaine. Mais il était déterminé à n'offrir aucune chance supplémentaire à Smythe-Wellington de le moquer, et il acquiesça brièvement (tout en mordant fort l'intérieur de sa joue), se retourna et se dirigea vers son bureau.

Il n'y parvint jamais. D'un seul coup, la pièce sembla osciller autour de lui, le forçant à s'arrêter et à poser une main sur le bureau le plus proche afin de garder l'équilibre. "Ça va, Harry?" demanda Dean Thomas.

"Asseyez-vous, Mr Thomas, la sonnerie n'a pas encor-"

"Harry?" s'exclama Hermione en bondissant sur ses pieds.

Harry ne semblait pas pouvoir fixer son regard. Pas plus qu'il ne paraissait capable de se concentrer sur ce qui se passait autour de lui ; quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier attirait son attention autre part. Il entendit vaguement Smythe-Wellington se lever. "Mr Potter, qu'est-que-"

"Hé! Quoi ça - C'est dingue, Potter va encore tomber dans les pommes!"

"Il arrête pas de le faire, pas vrai?"

"_Silence!_ Vingt points en moins pour Serpentard! Potter!"

Quelqu'un attrapa ses épaules, il entraperçut une tâche floue de cheveux rouges. "Harry! Tu m'entends?"

Il n'avait même pas conscience d'être tombé à genoux. Les mains sur ses épaules et ses bras étaient les seules choses qu'il l'empêchaient de s'étaler entièrement à terre. La salle autour de lui, les voix, les mains, tous se dissipaient, disparaissaient...

* * *

Il fléchit ses longs doigts blancs, l'anticipation et la concentration le parcourant tout entier. Des cris et des hurlements de peur et de rage se répercutaient en écho dans l'immense chambre aux murs de pierre. Des sorciers vêtus de robes noires traînaient avec eux des prisonniers, attachés mais non bâillonnés, et les enchaînaient au milieu d'un cercle de torches allumées. Le sol à l'intérieur de la sphère sous les pieds des captifs - c'était tous des gobelins - était recouvert d'une substance rouge et épaisse qui luisait à la lumière des torches.

L'un des sorciers à la robe noire s'approcha d'Harry et s'inclina profondément. "Tout est prêt, Maître."

Harry n'avait pas besoin de cette information ; il était bien trop au courant de tout ce qui se passait, mais devait également se concentrer sur la tâche qui lui incombait. Cette magie, cette force nécessaire pour déployer toute la puissance, les facultés, le savoir des gobelins, tout cela requerrait toute sa concentration... toute son attention...

"Nourris-les bien, Queudver," ordonna-t-il d'une voix aiguë et glacée qui ne se souciait aucunement du confort des prisonniers. "Leur force ne doit pas se tarir avant minuit."

"Bien, Maître." Queudver se baissa encore une fois et s'empressa de partir accomplir sa tâche.

Harry ferma de nouveau ses mains et s'avança dans le cercle de torches, ignorant les sifflements et les crachats des gobelins alors qu'il s'avançait pour se tenir au milieu d'eux. À une femme et un homme se tenant hors du cercle, également vêtus de noir, il s'adressa, "Ce Sort de Subtilisation se terminera trois heures après le coucher du soleil. Que je ne sois pas dérangé jusque-là."

"Oui, Maître," se soumirent les deux Mangemorts.

Harry ferma les yeux, ressentant le pouvoir de la magie des gobelins rageant autour de lui, une magie de peur et de colère, attendant uniquement de devenir la sienne... Il appela toute sa propre ardeur, toute sa concentration, tout le pouvoir sous son emprise pour arracher cette force aux gobelins...

* * *

"NNNOOOON!"

"_HARRY! _Tu m'entends!" s'écria une voix de fille tout près de son oreille.

Les yeux d'Harry s'ouvrirent brusquement. Sa cicatrice ne le brûlait pas mais se comportait bizarrement, semblant battre régulièrement. Il se débattit contre les bras qui tentaient de le retenir. "Potter! Arrêtez de vous agiter comme ça!"

"Qu'est-ce qu'il a?"

Le monde s'arrêta de tourner follement, mais tant de visages se penchaient vers lui qu'Harry demeurait confus. "Quoi-qu'est-ce-"

"Vous vous êtes évanoui, Potter, en cours de Défense Spécialisée," lui répondit une femme d'âge moyen avec des yeux bleus et froids. "Vous devriez aller à l'infirmerie-"

"Non!" réagit Harry, à moitié suffoqué, se rappelant ce qu'il avait vu et en comprenant enfin la signification. "Dumbledore! Cherchez-Dumbledore-vite-Voldemort-" Des cris étouffés parcoururent la salle : la classe entière était encore présente.

"Je suis là, Harry," déclara une voix familière, et des mains aidèrent Harry à s'asseoir. Il découvrit Dumbledore à genoux devant lui, son visage légèrement baissé afin d'éviter de croiser le regard d'Harry. "Qu'as-tu vu?"

"Des gobelins," articula difficilement Harry, sa cicatrice le lançant encore de par la concentration que Voldemort incluait dans le sort. "Voldemort - un sort - il essaye - prendre leur magie -"

"Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte, par tous les diables?" le coupa quelqu'un.

"Silence!" cingla la voix de la femme qu'Harry se rappelait enfin comme étant son professeur de Défense Spécialisée.

Incapable de se concentrer sur autre chose que le plan de Voldemort, Harry attrapa d'une main la robe de Dumbledore. "Vous devez - l'arrêter," balbutia-t-il. "Il sera plus puissant - il se concentre très fort - il veut leur pouvoir -"

"Chut, Harry!" répliqua doucement Dumbledore. "Nous agirons, je te le promets. Miss Granger, Mr Weasley, je vous prie d'accompagner Harry à l'infirmerie." Puis il se releva avec une surprenante agilité pour un sorcier de son âge et se hâta de sortir de la pièce.

Harry secoua la tête, frottant son front. "Je voudrais bien qu'il arrête!" maugréa-t-il.

"Arrêter quoi?" reprit Hermione.

"Il essaie d'accomplir une formule vraiment difficile... il se concentre... ça me fiche royalement l'impression de devenir cinglé!" Harry était trop désorienté pour se rendre compte que la classe entière le fixait encore, mais le professeur Smythe-Wellington en avait apparemment deviné assez.

"Très bien, Potter, taisez-vous. Granger, Weasley, vous avez entendu le Directeur. Vous autres, sortez immédiatement de cette salle et occupez-vous de vos affaires!"

Ron et Hermione aidèrent Harry à se relever, mais il réussit à marcher seul jusqu'à la porte (même si Ron insista pour porter son sac). Plusieurs membres de l'A.D. qui s'étaient inscrits en masse à cette classe optionnelle - ce qui incluait, en fait, presque tous les membres parmi les élèves de sixième année - l'attendaient et marchèrent à sa suite. "Harry..." entama timidement Dean. "Les gens disent... que tu peux... _lire _dans les _pensées de Tu-Sais-Qui?_"

Harry soupira profondément, ce à quoi Ron et Hermione réagirent en criant et en attrapant ses bras comme s'il allait encore s'évanouir. "Non, je ne peux pas. Pas vraiment," lui répondit-il, et sans vraiment le vouloir, il se surprit à expliquer leur connexion. "C'est juste que quand il est vraiment en colère ou heureux à propos de quelque chose, parfois je le sens... J'imagine que lorsqu'il a concentré tout son esprit et son pouvoir si fort sur le sort, ça m'a attiré en même temps..."

"Comment est-ce possible?" demanda Parvati à voix basse.

Harry se tourna vers elle sans un mot et tapa d'un doigt sa cicatrice. Ses yeux devinrent ronds comme des soucoupes. "Alors, c'est pas juste un tas d'âneries que _La Gazette du Sorcier_ a inventées?" s'exclama Michael Corner.

"Crois-moi, j'aurais préféré que ça le soit," grommela Harry, ce qui fit rire nerveusement plusieurs personnes de son audience. "Ça m'empoisonne foutrement la vie, à me distraire de mon travail et tout ça." Les rires se firent un peu plus spontanés.

"Alors, qu'est-ce que ce sort est supposé faire?" demanda Neville. "Et qu'est-ce que Dumbledore peut faire pour l'arrêter?"

"Je ne sais pas," lui répondit Harry. "J'espère juste que-"

Sa tête se fendit soudain sous le coup d'une violente brûlure, le faisant se tordre sous la douleur, ses mains pressées sur son front... elle le consumait, le déchirait... et du plus profond de lui surgit un accès explosif d'une telle fureur... d'une telle terrible rage... sa peau aurait pu se morceler sous cette noirceur... la chaleur l'embrasait... tellement de haine... il se vengerait de cet affront ; sûrement, il ne pouvait pas ne pas y avoir de responsable... le mioche paierait...

Un rugissement aliéné, furieux, s'arracha de sa gorge, transperça ses oreilles, se réverbéra dans sa tête. Il y avait tant de force derrière ce cri, il était certain que la puissance expulserait ses yeux de leur orbite...

"H-Harry?"

Harry revint à lui, le bord tranchant d'une marche de pierre s'enfonçant dans son dos. Le calme régnait ; tout ce qu'il pouvait entendre était quelques gémissements étouffés et des exclamations assourdies, et sa propre respiration pantelante. Sa gorge était pour le moins douloureuse, mais n'était rien comparée à sa cicatrice : il avait l'impression que quelqu'un avait enfoncé un poignard dans son front - mais maintenant, elle ne battait plus. Il ferma les yeux et grogna. "Il est... définitivement... pas-content-du-tout-"

"Harry... que s'est-il passé?" chuchota Hermione d'une voix tremblante.

Il s'assit lentement, frottant ses yeux, et entendit un bruissement près de lui. Quelqu'un fourra ses lunettes dans sa main, et lorsqu'il les mit, ce fut pour découvrir que tous les élèves présents dans le couloir, excepté Ron et Hermione, se tenaient à distance de lui et semblaient magistralement terrifiés. De quoi parlaient-ils juste avant que... _oh_.

Bordel de Merlin. Il leur avait offert une démonstration classique.

"Je pense," articula-t-il difficilement entre deux quintes de toux - sa gorge était douloureusement irritée, "Je pense que Dumbledore a fait quelque chose... pour arrêter la formule de Voldemort. Et il est vraiment... vraiment furieux à cause de ça. Il avait beaucoup misé sur ce sort, et maintenant tout est ruiné."

"Harry?" Le professeur Lupin courait vers eux depuis un couloir adjacent. "Est-ce que tout va bien?"

"Je crois que oui," répondit-il en se relevant avec l'aide du professeur. "Est-ce que Dumbledore les a arrêtés?"

"Je ne lui ai pas encore parlé, mais à voir ta réaction, je pense qu'il a réussi." Lupin le fixa un instant. "Penses-tu que Voldemort sache que tu l'as vu?"

Harry s'adossa contre le froid mur de pierre, son visage semblant soudainement s'enflammer. "Je ne suis pas certain. Il était vraiment... concentré. Mais quand... quand il était en colère, je suis sûr que c'était contre quelqu'un... Je ne me souviens plus exactement." Il grimaça et continua doucement, "Queudver était là. Il aidait à achever le sort."

Remus se tendit légèrement. "Je vois. As-tu reconnu d'autres personnes avec lui?"

"Bellatrix Lestrange et Lucius Malefoy," commença Harry, mais il fut interrompu par une voix sèche qui retentit à travers le hall et eut pour effet immédiat de disperser les élèves : le professeur McGonagall s'avançait vers eux de sa démarche stricte et ordonnait à tous de regagner la Grande Salle. Cependant, Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard et restèrent où ils se trouvaient.

Alors que le bruit dans le couloir diminuait, Lupin donna une gentille tape sur l'épaule d'Harry. "Dans ce cas, je vais t'emmener au bureau du Directeur, il voudra sans aucun doute un rapport complet. Quant à tes deux amis..." Remus leur sourit, "Allez voir un peu ailleurs. Vous pourrez demander les détails à Harry plus tard."

Les deux obéirent avec des sourires gênés, et Harry laissa Lupin le conduire jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore. Mais au moment où ils atteignirent la gargouille, ils découvrirent, sortant pompeusement d'un autre couloir et se dirigeant également vers la statue de pierre, Cornelius Fudge suivi de Percy Weasley. Fudge sursauta à la vue d'Harry. "Ah... Potter. Exactement le garçon que nous voulions voir."

_À suivre..._

_

* * *

_

À venir : les visions d'Harry créent d'innombrables et inconfortables questions, mais hélas, Fudge n'est pas aussi stupide qu'il en a l'air. Le fossé entre Ron et Percy se creuse, Harry entre eux, tandis que Dumbledore tente de rapprocher deux berges tout aussi distantes... en reprogrammant les leçons d'Occlumencie avec Rogue. Eh oui, chers amoureux du Maître de Potions... il est de retoooouuur, dans une splendeur éblouissante, mais les évènements ne tardent pas à prendre une tournure désastreuse dans le Chapitre Neuf : À qui sont ces pensées? (titre soumis à changement, comme d'hab)

_PLEASE don't forget to review!_

_NdT : Merci, merci à tous pour vos reviews! C'est super à lire, et comme cette fois j'ai le temps d'y répondre largement, je m'empresse de le faire. Et n'hésitez pas à en laisser un si vous avez aimé ce chapitre!_

**Le Saut de l'Ange** : ahh, toujours une de mes premières revieweuses dont j'attends à chaque fois avec impatience son commentaire! J'avoue que traduire les passages du chat m'a aussi vraiment bien amusée, surtout avec les répliques de Ron lol. Comme idée de fic à traduire, hum j'en ai quelques-unes en tête, mais tu cherches un style particulier? Tout cas tu es dans ma liste de "fics très intéressantes à lire" '. Bizz et à plus tard pour ton review!

**Onarluca** : simple et merveilleux review à lire, merci!

**A.D vs A.V** : voilà _un peu_ d'action pour toi, même si tu t'attendais peut-être à plus, je suis d'accord avec toi dans ce cas! Mais bon, moi j'y suis pour rien! Et pas question de sort Doloris, non mais ça va pas!

**Ilys** : Ahlala, je me rends compte que ça m'a manqué de répondre à tes reviews, surtout que j'ai zappé ton tour lors du dernier chapitre de Plus jamais seul... enfin je vais rectifier ça de suite! Tout cas encore un super review de la grande auteure Ilys, merci! Et le chapitre 13 de _l'autre_ histoire arrive ce week-end, promis juré, avec plein de Sirius et de Remus! En tout cas merci de tes encouragements, et gros bisoux.

**Satya, Thealie, Underphoenix** : Gros bisouxx à trois revieweuses constantes et appréciées!

**Thamril** : yep, moi aussi je n'aime pas trop la sonorité de Bastet, à vrai dire j'avais même été chercher s'il y avait d'autres noms pour la déesse égyptienne, mais je n'ai trouvé que Sekhmet qui est une autre déesse, à tête de lionne cette fois, symbolisant la fureur de Bastet, ou quelque chose comme ça. Enfin... Merci pour ton review comme toujours, d'autant plus précieux que venant d'une traductrice comme je te l'ai déjà dit! Bizz.

**Molly** : je suis d'accord avec toi pour le trio, c'est proche de ce qu'a déjà fait JKR (ce que fera? c'est à voir en juillet ça!). Et non je n'ai pas écrit de fic, je manque cruellement d'inspiration pour le faire, mais j'apprécie largement de bénéficier de la confiance de quelques auteurs anglais pour traduire leurs fics! Tu en as écrit toi? Je suis un peu redondante, mais ton review m'a fait aussi très plaisir, c'est super à lire et ça donne du punch pour écrire!

**Edolie** : oh merveilleuse fan de Bastet, sois bénie par sa grâce et ses dons, que Gryffondor soit ta destinée, que mille chemins s'ouvrent devant toi, que mille souris dansent entre tes pattes, euh... en bref, c'est ce que m'inspire ton review, merci mille fois!

**Bridgess-the-fantastic** : t'inquiète, je compte bien rester du côté clair de la force .

**Zabou** : je ne dirai rien sur la "relation" Rogue - Harry, je ne veux pas empiéter sur le suspens de l'auteur! Mais comme tu l'as peut-être lu tout en haut, ça n'a pas commencé, et ça ne commence toujours pas sur de bonnes bases! Merci de tes encouragements!

**Helene84** : woua, un review d'une nouvelle personne, c'est parmi ceux que j'apprécie le plus! c'est cool que tu aies pris le temps d'en laisser un, et j'espère que ça a été pour bosser le lendemain! Bizz et à bientôt j'espère.

**Miss Black** : bien vu pour le 'infaillible' ;) et félicitations à toi la 70ème revieweuse! Plus sérieusement, encore un p'tit review que je garde précieusement.

**Linoa Anna Potter** : pour tous ces reviews, que puis-je dire d'autre que MERCI ? Ton enthousiasme est formidable à lire, et j'espère que tu auras aimé ce dernier chapitre! bizz


End file.
